Souls Crossing Time
by Gray Note
Summary: Other than the Heart, the Earl wants to seek something that was hidden by time. Souls will aid the exorcists in their battle. A twisted fate. Who are they? Read to find out. better summary on my profile... Current Arc: Akuma Seeds
1. The First Disciple

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.

G.N: Vacation Time. Guess I'll try the posting fiction stuff. This will be the first fanfiction I'll post. Besides, I don't think I can post my fiction novel here. So I guess, I'll add a little twist in my story that will soon be revealed later on. Hope you care to read.

Chapter 1: First Disciple's Plan

5 years had passed since the showdown of the Millennium Earl and the Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker. He recalled the incident while he was in the middle of nowhere with Lero. The battle ended when the Earl escaped leaving an unconscious white clown on the cold canvass. He didn't end the clown's life though. He wanted to be entertained a bit more. His brothers and sisters were puzzled of his actions but the Earl commanded them and the level 4 akumas to retreat for now. The evil grin on his face was still visible. Before disappearing into his ark, he chuckled while saying:

"It is indeed been fun playing with you, brother. But I'm afraid that your wish to kill me and become the Millennium Earl will all be in vain. It would have been nice if you had just been of use to your brothers and sisters as the player but you foolishly desired for more."

He paused as he eyed a fallen female exorcist trying to reach the white clown. Tears were evident in her eyes and the desire to reach him was shown by her bloodstained face.

"A-Al-Allen-kun..." She said as she crawls her way to him. She had enough of what she had seen. The Noah Clan defeated and beat the hell out of her fellow exorcist. Even in her new boots, she was unable to defend herself and her friends in the devasting battle. The Noah were just that strong. It was just like in her dreams. How she wished she would just wake up now. But that will not be happening.

"Good evening. How rude of me not to greet the possible owner of the Heart." He chuckled. "Don't you worry young miss? I didn't kill your friend yet. I just sent my little brother to sleep. He has been playing his annoying tunes in my head."

Taking his last view on the place, he grinned widely. He was so amused how he treated the so called apostles of God like trashes. Overjoyed, he laughed and finally said:

"See you later, Allen Walker!"

And just like that he vanished.

Then, 5 years just passed.

Lero, the pumpkin umbrella of the Earl and the favorite toy of the Noah the Dreams, noticed the excitement on the face of its master under the light of the midnight sun in the middle of nowhere. Its master was singing while walking but it looked like as if he was bouncing.

"Earl-sama." The umbrella started.

"What is it?"

"You look really happy. Lero." It paused a bit. "Is it because of the increasing number of akumas, Lero?"

"Ah. No. No." He chuckled. "I'm happy because I am close to what I wish to find."

"Heart Lero? I thought the exorcist girl was the owner? Lero."

"Wrong again my friend. Looking for the Heart was indeed one of my plans. I also used it as a diversion to what I truly seek."

"I don't quite get it Lero."

"Once we get there, you'll understand. But before that, let's visit that little girl. She looks lonely after losing her sister."

"Right on, Earl-sama!"

"I hope they make a beautiful akuma!" He chuckled as they were nearing a small house just outside a small town.

(Gray Note SCT)

The Black Order was still trying to stop the Earl after the tragedy 5 years ago. Although there were only few exorcists left, the three remaining generals managed to bring new exorcist to aid them in this holy war. But this time, no ark to use.

The 14th's power was suppressed the Earl in the body of Allen Walker. He may have just destroyed Walker but instead he kept him alive. The demon maker was confident that he will remain even if the Destroyer of Time still exist.

Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, both suspected to possess the Heart, walked silently together along with the golden golem, Timcanpy, as they head to the Supervisor's Room after talking in the balcony earlier. They were alerted by the sudden announcement of Komui Lee who was requesting all of the exorcists to proceed in his room. As the two gets closer to the room, he decided to break the silence.

"Lenalee." He said softly.

"Allen-kun?"

"Uhm. Sorry, but can we talk about that important matter after we get this mission done?"

"What important matter?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Lavi!" They both said.

"You two seems to have a little.. Uh... How can I say this..." He havent finished when someone bumped him from behind.

"Aw. Watch where ya' goin!"

"You're in the way, Baka-usagi!"

"You're so rude, Yu!"

"Say that again, I'll cut your ears! Tch!" He said after looking irritated at Lavi and the moyashi.

"Grumpy as usual. Well, we better get going so that..." He paused while looking at a blonde girl with an ocean blue eyes walking in the same direction as they were. "S-Strike!"

"U-uhm. Good morning everyone. I'm Agatha Randhelle, General Cloud Nine's apprentice please to me you."

"Good morning Agatha-san! I'm Allen Walker and this is my golem, Timcanpy." He gave a smile and shook her hand.

"Lenalee Lee, pleased to meet you too."

"Oi, Lavi. At least greet Agatha-san." Allen teased the bookman. He knew it everytime Lavi says strike.

"Sorry, the name is Lavi. Nice to meet ya, Agatha. You look so young. How old are you anyways?"

"Oi Lavi, that's..." He haven't finished when the girl interrupted.

"It's okay, Walker-sempai. I'm 13."

The three exorcists couldn't believe their eyes from what Agatha said. She was more like 18 years of age because of her developed features. Her blue eyes seem to tell the truth. Timcanpy, on the other hand, circled the new exorcist.

"Looks can be deceiving. We don't have to question Agatha-san's age. She became an exorcist so we should be thankful for that." Lenalee said giving a pat on the girl's back. "Hope you enjoy your stay here in the order, ne Agatha-san."

The blonde felt relief upon hearing the girl exorcist words. Her heart seems to melt being around the three exorcist. The happiness is so real. She was thankful.

Inside Komui's office, 7 exorcists stood waiting for the supervisor's words. The exorcists were: Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Yu Kanda, Lavi, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee and Agatha Randhelle. The supervisor began talking upon seeing the 7 exorcist.

"So. You finally came. I'll go direct to the point. I'll be sending you 7 in a mission related with the Earl." He started. Then he glanced on the new exorcist who looked pretty anxious. He thought it would be tough for her to be working with her fellow exorcist because of the pressure. It was normal for her case.

"Agatha Randhelle, I heard from the General about your abilities. It is quite superb being an exorcist just last month. Having a sync rate of 95%, you would be a big help on this mission."

Her fellow exorcists excluding Kanda were surprised. By the looks on their faces, she gave an anxious blush.

"So, as I was saying, you seven will go to an old ruin outside Belgium. There were sightings of our enemy, the Millennium Earl, a couple of weeks ago. So I'll be sending you there to investigate and lay proper actions when you encounter problems. I presume that you won't act like before. Anger will not help us to defeat the Earl."

Allen gritted his teeth. He remembered what happened 5 years ago.

"Don't worry, Komui-san. It won't happen again. Now that the 14th is gone, I can control my actions."

"Tch." Kanda gave an irritated look.

The two exorcists were on to it again. Just like as always.

"Uh. Guys. Stop it already will ya?" Lavi said trying to avoid unnecessary destruction.

"Shut up! Baka-usagi!" They both said to Lavi.

"Okay, stop it you two. You don't want to ruin yourselves in front of Agatha-san." Lenalee said trying to stop them.

"I second that de aru." Krory added.

"Agatha-san, please forgive those two. They are just like that whenever they're together." Miranda said with an assuring smile.

"It's okay. No worries." Agatha replied with a sweet smile.

"S-strike!"

"Here we go again." Allen sighed.

"Ehem. So. I think you all better be going." Komui interrupted. "I hope you figure out what the Earl is up to. Meet up with the finder there to get more details. Good luck!"

"Yes sir!"

The seven exorcists left for Belgium to discover what the Earl was planning. Then an annoying sound was heard in the entire room.

Ring-ring-ring.

Komui glanced at the telephone. He was surprised all of the sudden.

"Chief, phone call. Better take it now." Reever said arranging some files.

Ring-ring-ring.

Picking up the phone, Komui greeted the caller.

"Good morning. This is Komui Lee speaking. May I know who is calling?"

Then his eyes paused for a while. There was a surprised look on his face. He is now sweating after hearing the words from the caller.

"Is there something wrong, Chief? You look tensed." Reever said upon noticing Komui.

G.N: Chapter 1 done. Hope you like it. I hope you like the idea of adding a character, well if not I'm really sorry. The twist will be later on the following chapters. I think the story is on a fast mood but I hope the characters are still the way you know them.

I have done this chappie using my cellular phone so sorry for any incorrect grammar. Then again, I hope you read the next one. If you have time, please review.


	2. Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: Here is the next chapter of the fiction. So read. Read. Read.

Chapter 2: Innocence

After days of travel by train, the seven exorcists finally made in to Belgium by night. Even though they're tired, they hurried to meet the finder who was said to be near the ruins. The moon was simply up there giving off its light to the place. While heading outside the town, they managed to find him. As Timcanpy flutter its wings and circled the finder, Allen called his attention.

"Toma!" Allen greeted.

"Good evening, Walker-dono." He replied.

"We didn't know that you were the finder assigned here." Lenalee said. "Oh, by the way. This is Agatha Randhelle, a new exorcist of the order."

"Glad to meet you, Randhelle-dono." Toma shook the hands of the blonde exorcist.

"So what's the current situation here?" Kanda asked in a seemingly irritated manner.

"The ruin outside this town is suspected to hold something valuable." Toma explained.

"Valuable? Some kind of treasure?" Lavi asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Toma replied. "I can't manage to sneak in the ruins, an hour away from this town, for it is tightly guarded by level 3 akumas."

"I see. So that's why you called for us." Allen interrupted.

"Yes. But while waiting, I decided to investigate in the nearby towns such as this one but they gave all the same answer."

"What was it de aru?" Krory asked in a frightened way.

"The ruins just came out of nowhere. It just existed a year ago." Toma explained. "And in addition to that, a couple of weeks ago, I have seen the Earl making his way inside."

"We better head our way there. Thanks for the info, Toma!" Lavi said to the finder.

"I'll take you there before I go back to report."

(Gray Note SCT)

The little girl was bored playing with her dolls. It was no fun anymore. Annoyed, she decided to sneak into that room at swipe her favorite toy. She'll have more fun with that than her lifeless dolls. She opened the door and tiptoed like she usually do and to her surprise.

"What do you want, Road?" The Earl greeted while stitching on his rocking chair.

"Eh. Caught again. No fun at all!" She sighed. "I want Lero!"

"Lero again?"

"Yep. It's no fun here at all."

"You really look lonely but I can't help you with that. Lero's not here." The Earl chuckled

"W-what? But I want Lero!" The girl demanded.

"Lero's with Tyki-pon right now. I sent him to greet our old friends."

"Old friends? You mean the exorcists? Is Allen with them?" She said with a smile on her face. She really gets excited when talking about the white-haired exorcist.

"We'll see. I sense that they'll be arriving here shortly. It was part of the plan after all. Then you could have the fun all you want." The Earl laughed continuously.

(Gray Note SCT)

Upon reaching the cliff, Toma, the finder, pointed out the ruins below. It was indeed being guarded by level 3 akumas to prevent any intruders. There was only one entrance.

"This would be the farthest I could take you because of the barrier around the ruins. I'm sorry if this is all the help I could give you." Toma said to the seven exorcists.

"It's okay Toma! Better get back now to the order." Allen said.

"See you later then. Everyone, please be careful." He said before heading back.

Allen and the others decided to enter the ruins silently without alerting the akumas. But everything didn't come as they planned. From the shadows, a ball of dark matter came to their surprise. It exploded once it hit the ground where the exorcists were before.

"Quick as ever, boy!" a familiar voice greeted them.

"Tyki Mykk!"

"Been a long while now is it? Care to play poker with me?" Tyki asked Allen showing a deck of cards on his left hand.

"Oi. Tyki-sama! The Earl..."

"I know Lero. I just want to have some fun."

"I'm sorry but I have to decline." Allen said while looking directly on Tyki's eyes.

"Very well then." Tyki made a snapping sound with his fingers. The akumas heard the Noah and came to him in an instant.

"Everyone be careful!" Miranda said before invoking. "Time Record, Innocence Hatsudou!" A twirling light enveloped her fellow exorcist's body.

"Thanks Miranda-san!" Lenalee said before charging to the akumas in front of them. She was like dancing with her crimson colored crystal boots when she uttered: "Enbu Kiri Kaze!"

The akumas were startled by Lenalee's attack and began attacking them as well.

"No need to be stealthy now since we were already discovered." Lavi grinned. "Innocence Hatsudou!"

The great hammer smashed through the akumas and the fiery snake was unleashed.

"Like I care, Baka-usagi!" Kanda said to annoy the Bookman. "Let's go Mugen! Innocence Hatsudou!"

Kanda leaped and sent the insects of the underworld to the akumas in front of him. There was a loud sound of explosion afterwards.

"Looks like I'll feast tonight de aru. I better get started!" Krory said and then he came to bit the akumas in a flash. Swift as usual.

"So why don't you come to me now..." Tyki said. "... Boy!"

Allen grinned at smiled at Tyki. Then he pulled out the sword of exorcism and came to clash with the Noah of Pleasure who created a violet butterfly shield.

"As you wish."

She noticed her fellow exorcist fighting the demons and the Noah who happened to caught them. She was amazed how her comrades fight their enemies. At first she felt hesitation but then she finally decided to help. Revealing a small orb, a size easy for her hand to hold, from her exorcist uniform, she invoked the words:

"Innocence Hatsudou! Moon Cutter!"

G.N: This chapter is pretty short but I guess it is fine. Idk. Next chapter I will reveal Agatha-chan's innocence. Better read it too. Please review. Arigato!


	3. God's Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: I'll give a brief background on the new exorcist on this chapter. On to the story.

Chapter 3: God's Justice

(Flashback)

It was a cloudy morning when General Cloud Nine was walking with her new apprentice Timothy. They just went passing towns, defeating demons and looking for possible host. While walking, they stop upon two roads.

"Which way now, master?" Timothy asked.

"Hmm." She muttered while looking upon a smoke that was visible inside the forest. She then notice an innocence fragment glowing and was trying to get out of her pouch. Upon releasing it, the General understood.

"Let's go now, Timothy. We shall follow the innocence."

Deep inside the forest there was a small house were the smoke was coming from. A girl was sobbing and didn't understand what was going on. She was shocked of a nightmare that became a reality.

"Papa? Mama?" She sobbed.

Then the huge mechanical ball took its aim on the crying girl. It sensed the urge to kill. That's what it was made for. Kill. Kill. Evolve.

All of the sudden, a greenish orb circled the crying girl. At first she was frightened but later on she wondered. Afterwards the orb lay on her palms. She then understood what was installed for her as if that thing on her palm told her.

"Looks like the innocence chose you to become its host." Cloud said to the crying girl.

"Innocence?"

"Hurry up and activate it before it gets away."

After hearing those words, she understood and the rest was history.

(End of flashback)

Upon invoking those words, the orb in Agatha's hand became a huge boomerang with blades on its edges. Taking a grip, she released her innocence at the akumas. And after that, explosions were heard. Most of the akumas were destroyed as the boomerang returned on her hands. Upon seeing this, Tyki ordered the remaining akumas to form a huge akuma.

"A troublesome exorcist you have, card shark." The Noah described.

"I am also surprised." The white clown replied.

The remaining akumas joined together as one gigantic machine having its huge head as it weakness. Performing a weird stance, the huge akuma uttered:

"Evil Star Giza!"

And rays of dark matter coming out from the pentacle on its back showered across the area. Such destructive force was enough to erase a town or a city in a snap.

"Oh boy. Looks like big trouble." The Bookman said. "Looks like we have to knock it down to the ground since Marie isn't here."

"Please step aside for awhile." Agatha interrupted. "It would be swift if I will handle it."

"But, that thing is too strong de aru!" Krory said worrying.

"Agatha-san." Lenalee said while in the air. "Let's go!"

She carried the new exorcist and tossed her to the air. Lenalee felt trusting the exorcist.

"Thanks a lot, Lenalee-sempai!" She smiled. Then while in mid-air, closing in the face of the akuma, she changed the form of her innocence. She invoked:

"Innocence Level 2 Hatsudou! Reaper's Scythe!"

The boomerang shifts it form to a scythe-like polearm. The scythe was like a crescent white moon. While in the air, she slashed the humongous demon face in a cross-like pattern. In that method, she easily got rid of the gigantic akuma.

Returning back to the ground, she stood up like an expert in combat but not too arrogant. She smiled at her comrades and gave thumbs up.

"Amazing! Such power could be compared as a General level." Miranda said complimenting the new exorcist upon seeing what happen. She recalled the incident back in their former base. How the generals took down the multiple gigantic akumas. It was just like this.

"Hmph." Tyki said while still fighting with the white clown. "Your friend is quite powerful, boy."

"Does that trouble you?" Allen grunted trying to pull away the Noah in front of him.

"Not that much. You all will end up getting beaten anyway."

"Will see about that! Cross Grave!"

The Noah was repelled due to Allen's last attack. But the Noah just grinned and mocked Walker.

"Do you think that attack will take me down?" Tyki taunted.

"Nope. It's just enough to keep you off guard."

Upon hearing Allen's words, Tyki didn't notice a dashing kick from above.

"Falling Footsteps! Iron Shackles!"

Lenalee zoomed down to the distracted Noah. Her new crystal boots were excellent for the technique than before. With the superb speed, she landed a directed hit on the Noah. After the attack, she returned to the clown.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yup. You shouldn't overdo it either. It will be bad for your condition." The clown replied to Lenalee.

"I understand." She said while a blush appeared on her face.

"You bitch! I'll make sure you pay for this!" Tyki said angrily appearing from the smoke. The noah managed to use his ability before crashing to the ground. Even though he managed to stand up, he still had damage due to Lenalee's surprise attack.

"Don't get too angry!" Lavi said swinging his mallet to the body of Tyki.

"Tch." Kanda said slicing the body of the Noah after being swung by the huge hammer. "Moyashi couldn't kill you so I'll show him how it's done."

"Damn Exorcist!" Tyki shouted while losing too much blood. He was not so happy about his current situation.

"I'm sorry to say that I could not allow you to do such a thing to my comrades de aru!" Krory said coming from behind. He was in frenzy due to the amount of demon blood he managed to get earlier. He struck Tyki with a barrage of punches and kicks before bitting the Noah injecting innocence in the process. The noah managed to push Krory and pulled backwards to face the six exorcist.

"You're just too lucky exorcist. Anyway, I have no reason to kill you all right..."

Tyki couldn't talk as he saw a huge broadsword appearing from his midsection. He was struck from behind. The Noah coughed blood while he was trying to recognize the sword. But no matter how he tried, it just didn't register.

The design of the sword was way too different from the sword of exorcism. It was white as the snow and keep on shining in front of the Noah.

Then he heard something from behind.

"Innocence Level 3 Hatsudou! God's Justice!"

The pain was felt throughout the Noah body as he screamed. Being struck by another holy sword caused him another pain. He then soon passed out.

Removing her innocence from the Noah, she gasped for air as she falls down. Her fellow exorcist ran towards her. She was exhausted because of her innocence. She felt something landed on the left of her face.

"Timcanpy!"

"Agatha-san! Are you alright?" Miranda asked worriedly as she carried the exorcist in her arms.

"I-I'm al-right. Don't w-worry."

"You really looked exhausted." Lavi added. "You kinda surprised us back there!"

"Tch."

"You should rest for a while. It would be my pleasure to carry you once we enter de-aru!" Krory smiled at her.

"Thank you very much!"

"Say, Agatha-san?" Allen asked for her attention.

"What is it, Walker-sempai?" She asked back at the white-haired exorcist.

"Thanks for helping us. You really did."

"Thank you very much, Agatha-san." Lenalee gave a sweet smile.

She felt like she was with a family once again. She was happy that she felt that her friends need her. She gave an assuring smile saying she was alright and said.

"Welcome."

Then the mood changed when a familiar voice was heard.

"Beaten up again, Tyki?"

"Road-sama. What are you doing here, lero!"

"Taking back Tyki ofcourse!" She replied to the umbrella. "And I'd like to see, Allen!"

"Road!"

"Been a long while isn't, Allen? And oh. You have a new girlfriend again." She mocked the white haired exorcist. "You're doing a good job making me jealous! Meanie!"

"What do you want now?" Allen asked angrily.

"Why too hot-headed?" She paused eyeing him. "Very well then."

She brought out her dimensional door from the ground and began talking.

"If you want to find out what the Earl is planning, you should see for yourself. I don't give a damn explaining it to you exorcists. See ya later! Seeing you with your girlfriends just gets me annoyed. Let's go Lero."

"O-okay lero!"

The door disappeared as Road literally dragged Tyki as they enter. The exorcists except Allen sweat drops because of Road walking out.

"Like master, like student!" Lavi commented.

"Not true!" Allen demanded.

"Tch. You're the lowest moyashi!" Kanda joined the rabbit's attack.

"Why you Ba-kanda!"

"Okay, stop it already!" Lenalee is trying to stop the argument. "We will talk after this, Allen-kun!"

"Sounds like trouble." Lavi muttered.

"What did I do?"

(Gray Note SCT)

Road appeared before the Earl with Tyki who was out cold. He looked like preparing when Road arrived.

"Ah. Road. Welcome back. Eh? Tyki-pon knocked out?"

"Yeah. The new exorcist did this to him. It was kinda unexpected."

"Serves him right being too careless! By the way, can you tell your brothers and sisters to greet our guests when they arrive?"

"I expect a lot of candies after this."

G.N: Chapter 3 done. Agatha's innocence finally revealed. It's too overwhelming though. On to the next chapter. I'm on rage making them in just a day. Please review. I'd love to hear your opinions, request or even insults.

ja ne


	4. Which Way?

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.

G.N: Chapter 4 is here. I hope it's good enough to entertain you just a bit. On to the story.

Chapter 4: Which Way?

While walking, Krory carried Agatha on his back. She was not that heavy as she looked like.

"Oi! Why wouldn't you let me carry Agatha-chan?" Lavi asked.

"It's too dangerous!" Allen replied.

"So you want to carry her as well, ne Allen?"

"I didn't say that."

"Stop arguing already!" Lenalee interrupted. "Allen-kun. We really need to talk once we get back!"

"Oh boy. You're in trouble!"

"Tch. Quiet down, moyashi, baka-usagi!"

"You really look tired, Agatha-chan. Your amazing innocence took a lot on you, am I right?" Miranda asked while walking.

"Uhm. Yeah. It happens a lot when I activate God's Justice. But it's alright. I'm fine now." Agatha said coming down from Krory. "Thanks for carrying me, Krory-sempai!"

"You're welcome de aru!"

"It looks like we finally made it!" Allen said in front of the huge door which looked pretty ancient.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lavi commented.

"Let's go inside to check." Allen went in.

As the exorcist entered the ruins, they found the place awfully dark to see anything.

"This is all we need, total darkness!" Lavi complained.

"Better watch your step, Lenalee." Allen reminded the Chinese exorcist as he gently took her hand. Such a gentleman he was.

"If only we could light up this place de aru." Krory uttered upon entering the darkness.

"Don't worry everyone! I'll handle this! Close your eyes!" Agatha interrupted. "Innocence Hatsudou! White Light!"

Light radiated from her hands are flew in different directions slowly forming white orbs that lighten the way while surrounding her comrades. She giggled and told her fellow exorcist to open their eyes now. Due to astonishment, everyone except Kanda drop their jaws because of what they have seen.

"Wow! You have an amazing Innocence, Agatha-san!" Lenalee commented.

"Yeah. Indeed. It is pretty handy on this kind of mission. But are you sure you'll be alright?" Miranda asked.

"Yup. This won't take much of my strength. I used this technique with my master while we were sleeping outside every night."

"I see."

"But guys. Where would we go now? Which way?" Allen asked.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Earl-sama, you called?" Lulubell asked her master.

"I see now. Only you guys?" The Earl said upon looking the Noahs in front of him.

"What do you wish us to do master?" Cyril asked. "Eh? Tyki is out cold?"

"That's just right for the arrogant punk!" Debitto commented.

"You're right brother! He wants to have all the fun!" Jasdero added.

"Enough on taunting your brother, now I like to play a game for our guest. This time, I'll be playing as well. Road come along with me since you want to toy Lero badly."

"Yah, sure. But don't forget the candies!"

"Sure. Sure. I won't forget. By the way, where is Wisely?"

"He left to find someone master. Didn't he tell you?" Lulubell answered just like a loyal cat she is.

"He didn't tell me anything about his trip. What is it all about anyway?" The Earl chuckled.

"He saw him in his dream." Cyril answered.

"Him you say?" The Earl asked looking like he forgot something.

"He's looking for our lost brother, Earl-sama. He's looking for the new host." Lulubell replied.

"He has found the Noah of Wrath in one of his dream!" Cyril added.

"So that's why he left already. He really loves his family. What a good brother he is." The Earl commented and the laughed. "But I am sorry for him for he will miss all the fun!"

His evil grin was evident on his face.

(Gray Note SCT)

Looking upon the 3 doors upon them, they now have trouble of which one to pick.

"Any ideas?" Allen asked.

"I suggest we split up to cover a lot of ground." Lavi suggested.

"Tch. I'm going this way." Kanda said picking the door on his left.

"Hm. I guess that's a good idea de aru. I'm going to take that one." Krory said pointing the door on the middle. "Anyone who would like to come with me?"

"I'll go, Krory-san!" Miranda answered.

"I guess I'll follow Yu. Just in case he needs help." Lavi said.

"Alright. We'll take that door, Lenalee." Allen said to the one he holds.

"Okay. Let's go. You want to come, Agatha-san?"

She looked at Allen and Lenalee before answering yes.

"Okay. If anything happens, let's alert each other with the golems we have." Lavi reminded. "See ya!"

They divided into three groups to be able to cover the entire ruins by entering the doors. The only thing they didn't know was they are all been expected to come. As the three groups go deeper, light was visible at the end of the dark hallway. Having the sense for urgency, the 3 groups rushed at the far end of the hallway. Then they discovered that they were being expected to arrived.

"Nice for you to drop by! We have been waiting like hell you know." Cyril greeted the blue haired exorcist.

"Tch. Another Noah." Kanda mocked the Noah just like the earlier with Tyki.

"How rude of you. Besides, you should be polite in front of a lady." He pointed at the beautiful Lulubell.

"I don't have time for this." Kanda is showing a bit of irritation.

"Two on one? I don't think that's fair on your side."

"Tch. I can take you both!"

"Relax, Yu! You don't have to fight alone." The red head with the eye patch said.

"Shut up, Baka-usagi!"

"How disappointing. I was hoping for a girl to show up. This would make it less fun. Very well, I will fight someone who has a girly hair." Cyril mocked the samurai.

"He got you, Yu!" Lavi added.

"I'll shred you both! Enough of this! Mugen! Innocence Hatsudou!"

"Scary. Time to get serious, am I right, Lulu-chan?"

She didn't comment on what Cyril said. And after that the battle began.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Please step back Miranda-san. I'll take of these two de aru." Krory requested. Knowing that she couldn't fight, she insisted to support him.

"Please be careful Krory-san!" She said standing back.

"Yo! Still the monster you are stupid exorcist!" Debitto said to the vampire-looking exorcist.

"You still owe us last time, remember in the 'Ark thing', you know?" Jasdero reminded.

"You haven't changed as well. Still brats as usual de aru!"

"Why you! You won't get us like before. Let's go Jasdero."

"Okay! Let's beat this lunatic until he cries for mercy!"

Gunshots were heard. It was just like before. The twin Noahs are in one body.

"Girly as always de aru."

"We'll make you take that back!" Jasdevi said as he charged at the exorcist.

(Gray Note SCT)

On the other door, the one Allen took, they were also been expected but the one waiting for them was indeed unexpected. As they near the light at the far end of the hallway, crystals that were like huge flowery pillars greeted the group. It was truly beautiful in sight. The crystals were arranged in a circular manner in the dome-like room and at the center lies the enormous flower crystal. Their eyes were amazed by the view. It was artistic!

Behind the central crystal, someone appeared and gave a very familiar greeting.

"Good evening." The fat man with the funny hat greeted. "It seems like we meet again."

"Good evening Earl. It is indeed been a while." Allen replied.

"Polite as usual. Oh, how rude of me again disregarding the two lovely ladies you are with. Good evening."

"Earl!" Lenalee greeted.

"Still having those angry eyes young miss." He chuckled. "Oh. It seems like this is our first meeting, isn't it? Care to introduce yourself before we begin?"

"Agatha Randhelle! So, you are the Earl, our enemy."

"Fiery eyes you also possess like the ones these two have. Lucky. Lucky. I'll be amused tonight." He chuckled. "You sure you don't want to join my little Road?"

"I don't think so. You'll play with Allen so I don't have fun with those girls." Road replied sitting in the top of one of the crystals.

"Well, okay. But please return me Lero."

"Hmph. Boring!" Road said tossing the umbrella to the fat man below her.

"Now then, let us begin!" The Earl said turning the umbrella into the inverted sword of exorcism. It blocked the attack of the Crown Clown just in time.

And just like before in Edo, the clown and Auguste appeared once again to entertain.

G.N: Done again! On the next chapter it would get... Well... Uhm... Still have no plans but I guess I'll reveal what the crystals are for. Three battles will occur. I hope I make them easy to imagine! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: Kon-ban-wa. (Laughs)

I don't know why but the Earl is my favorite villain. He's just so goofy. I just want to say that. That's all! Now back to the story. Hope you still read 'em. My cellular phone's keypad is almost giving up. :)

Chapter 5: Truth Revealed

Kanda and Lavi were fighting Cyril and Lulubell upon entering the room. The two Noahs were given license to kill by the Millennium Earl.

"Wow. You two are really agile. This makes it more entertaining. I guess I shouldn't hold back." Cyril chuckled.

"You are really talkative to be a man just like that usagi!" Kanda mocked the Noah as he coughed blood. Gladly it worked.

"I'll make you regret saying that, girly!"

Upon jumping to slash Cyril, Kanda stopped in mid-air. He was like trapped like a bug caught on a spider web.

"What did I told you?" The Noah said punching the face of the paralyzed samurai. Blood was being sprinkled on the web.

"Yu!" The bookman called his comrade. But he was caught on a watery orb by the Noah of Lust. The orb was reddish due to the cuts Lavi had during their current battle.

"Easily caught? How weak you two are!" Cyril said with disappointment. He then gave a distorted grin upon attaching a thread like dark matter on the neck of the samurai. Lavi could see the Noah preparing to finish the life of his friend. He couldn't do a thing.

Lulubell prepares to finish what she caught in the watery orb. The Noah of Lust was indeed powerful for the bookman to fight alone. As she molded her right hand to a spear, she eyed at Cyril.

"So you want to finish them together?" Cyril asked. "Very well then. I would glady end this dance of death with you." A demonic grin appeared on his face. Then, it happened, unexpectedly.

(Gray Note SCT)

A huge crater was created in the wall of the ruins were Krory and Jasdevi fought. At first, Krory had the upper hand but he became slower and slower. He knew that he had insufficient demon blood flowing in his veins. Miranda was crying upon knowing that her friends are hanging on for their lives. Their souls are getting weaker and weaker every second.

"You're getting slower old man!" Jasdevi said to the exorcist who laid his back againt the wall. "You're a lot weaker like before! C'mon! Show us your crazy blood-like Innocence!"

The Noah kicked the exorcist until he felt contented. He felt disappointment because the exorcist was tougher five years ago inside the Ark.

"Seems like you're getting old!" Jasdevi then pointed his blonde hair at the head of Krory and Miranda. "I guess this is good bye to both of you now."

Miranda couldn't move from her position. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't because this time she overused her innocence.

"See ya later!"

(Gray Note SCT)

"Allen-kun! Agatha-san!" Lenalee called out. "Please stop it! It's pointless!"

Even if she wanted to fight, Lenalee was requested not to. It was dangerous for her.

(Flashback)

While walking in the hallway, Allen squeezed the hands of Lenalee and requested.

"Lenalee, I want you to promise me you won't fight if there are enemies in the room." Allen asked.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because I'm worried. Really. I don't want anything to happen to you. So please do understand my request."

"Allen-kun, I can still fight! I'm not that weak. I want to fight by your side."

"I know but please accept my request this time. I'm afraid that what happened to you 5 years ago might happen again and I may not come to you in time. So please, listen. I'll do everything to protect you." Allen held her cheeks while saying his request. Timcanpy who was on the top of Allen's head flew towards Lenalee's.

"Even Timcanpy agrees. So please." He squeezed the hand of the exorcist.

Agatha was silently waiting for the two and heard what they were talking about. She began to wonder and asked because of the connection between the two.

"Uhm. Are you going-out with Walker-sempai, Lenalee-sempai?" Agatha asked.

The two senior exorcists felt a warm feeling reaching their cheeks. It seems like she hit the jackpot.

"Uhm. I can't tell you all the details right now, Agatha-san." Lenalee gave an answer while feeling embarrassed. "But I promise to tell you once we get back ne?"

Allen laughs a bit.

"What's so funny, Walker-sempai? Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Ah. No. No. I'm just surprised."

"It's called woman's intuition, Allen-kun." Lenalee added. "Let's go now before I change my mind and fight alongside with you."

"Thank you for understanding, Lenalee."

(End of flashback)

"Lenalee-san. Don't worry!" Agatha said raising a thumb. She loves raising her thumb like that even if this time she looks beaten.

"Agatha-san! Behind you!" Allen warned the blonde exorcist.

On the nick of time she managed to transform her innocence to shield her back from the barrage of candles. But due that she coughed blood.

"You're in the way. I'm watching Allen you know." The girl Noah said to the exorcist.

"Sorry. I didn't intend to block you view."

"Hm. I guess I'll play with you. Is that fine with you, Earl?"

"That's fine." He chuckled.

After an hour of endless exchange, the two exorcists fell short. They couldn't keep up to their opponents.

"Your attacks are getting dull my friend." The Earl grinned devilishly. "I guess time to start the real show since my little Road restrained her playmate."

"Agatha-san!" Lenalee shouted at the exorcists whose arms are pinned with candles and hanged in one of the crystals. She didn't hesitate to save her comrade this time. It was the time to break their promise.

"Innocence Hatsudou! Enbu Kiri Kaze!" Sharp whirlwinds charged towards Road but she easily avoided them. Seeing Road pull back, Lenalee rushed to the blonde girl.

"Agatha-san! Agatha-san!" She said while trying to remove the candles. While doing that, a huge shadow stood behind her. It was the Earl.

"Let's end this dance." The Earl uttered while carrying an unconscious Allen Walker on his left.

"Allen-kun!" She couldn't believe her eyes. Her clown seriously beaten and was hanging, fighting for his life.

"You can have him now." The earl said tossing Walker towards Lenalee. She wrapped him in her arms like a mother to her child. Liquid pearls rolled down her cheeks and she looked hopeless. The view was enjoyed by the Earl.

"Either way, it's about to begin now." The fat man uttered looking at the greenish glow surrounding the two exorcists. Agatha, even in a restrained state, looked at her seniors.

"Looking for the Heart was indeed one of my plans but finding this place is more important." He said turning back with his hands on his back. "This mere chamber holds the secret to never-ending existence which I desire since the day I became the Millennium Earl."

Road noticed the blonde exorcist trying to remove the candles. She then move to her and said.

"You better listen because the Earl might get angry if we're not paying attention." She whispered to Agatha's right ear.

"This place holds the crystal of Time. Having it buried deep on the ground cost me a long time to discover it after the great flood and now I have it in the palm of my hands. But to use it, I need a key." He then turned to the two exorcists. "It seems like you two are needed to reveal the Heart and I was right with my guess."

The two exorcists were now inside a reddish crystal which seems like protecting them from the outside. The crystal was enormous just like the crystal on the center of the room.

"Who would have guessed that to activate the Heart would have been love. I did the right thing sparing that clown last time." He chuckled. "And now I have the key to activate the Crystal of Time in front of me."

A strange howling sound was coming from the red crystal and it sends sparks to the surrounding upon its revelation. The fat man held his hat because of the strong wind which seems like preventing him from getting near. The Heart was glowing just like it is beating and coming from it were winds.

"Now, time to forge the key!"

Pointing his sword on a thrusting position, the fat man looked at the two exorcist who were inside the crystal. The Earl charged at them and said.

"Goodbye."

And a devilish laughed surrounded the room.

G.N: next chapter will come up shortly. Allen's company got bullied here and it seems like its their end. So please read and review.


	6. Timely Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: I hope I could finish this chapter before I get off the bus. Got to get my class cards. Here goes nothing.

Chapter 6: Timely Intervention

"Hmph." Cyril grunted avoiding an unexpected attack. He then joined Lulubell's side in confusion of what had happened. The exorcist which they had managed to capture were freed and tendered by a strange entity that had appeared before them.

The red head exorcist tried to look what had stopped the two Noahs on their tracks. He opened his left eye to see and found what have save them. A shadow forms in front of them like a shield. Then the Noah began questioning.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The figure in the shadow began to attack the Noah with multiple strikes like a sprinkle being opened to wet the lands. The Noahs managed to dodge but they both receive minor cuts in the process. It appeared that whatever it was, it silently protects the two exorcist. Even though in confusion, the Noah of Lust decided to fight. Her calmness in the situation is evident on her copper-colored eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, she charges the dark purple ball in both of her palms. Looking at her target, she aimed and fired the two balls at once. Smoke then engulfed the place where they landed. Doubting her attack, she carefully watches.

"It looks like you got whatever it was! Still sharp as always." Cyril complimented the doings of his fellow disciple. "I want to see you that meddlesome... Uh... Whatever that is!"

"Silence! This isn't over yet!" Lulubell warned. While the smoke began to clear away, the shadow of the attacker was still there. It looked like Lulubell's attack didn't do any damage. It still protects the two exorcists behind it. Whatever that was protecting them looks definitely strong.

From Lavi's view, even though he could hardly see, the shadow was like the black version of the Crown Clown of Allen Walker excluding the mask. The bookman felt that God hasn't forsaken them by sending this unknown shadow that was protecting them. While looking at the shadow figure, Lavi saw something being revealed little by little. He widened his left eye to see. It was a white hand holding a strange book.

"A book? Tch. You're human after all!" Cyril said upon noticing the slender white hand holding a book. He combed his hair with his hand and carefully looks at the shadow. A smirk was visible on his face. He attempted to attack the figure but it was useless. The Noah was caught by his legs. His shadow began to act on itself and slowly held captive Cyril Kamelot. A surprised look on his face was seen and a few sweats were visible. He had underestimated their new opponent. He tried to free himself but his efforts were in vain.

Upon noticing this event, Lulubell came to help her brother. Even though she didn't how to stop that thing, she tried to release him. But from below the ground, her own shadow as well acted on its own. As both shadows held the two Noahs captive by attaching themselves on cuts, a voice was heard from the figure. It was uttering a strange language they had never heard before. As sweat rolls on their faces, they saw shadows molding in their front into a spear-like object. Their shadows forced the two Noah captives in a straight line position and after that they both knew what was about to happen.

The shadow figure talked and said while looking at the two exorcists.

"Baka!"

(Gray Note SCT)

Expressing their thirst for revenge, the twins Noah were delighted on beating the exorcist who they fought before. Those golden eyes were expressing the deadly intentions to the two exorcists. Their golden hair extended longer and tied the necks, arms and legs of their defeated opponents. The two decided to hang them up above their golden head, Krory on their right and Miranda on their left. A twisted smirk showed their desire to kill. The Noah's laughter echoed throughout the room. It was a very pleasant sound.

"Should I split you two apart or tear your insides with my hair? Anyway." The Noah paused for a while and he seems like he is thinking. "Tch! WHY WOULD I CHOSE IF I COULD DO THAT BOTH TO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRA-"

Four unexpected sounds were heard. It sounded like gunshots. The twin Noah didn't know what hit them at that time but apparently, they stopped. Trying to figure who intervene in their deadly intention, the twins kept a keen eye all over the place. To their surprise, a burning sensation registered in their mind. Of course, why would they stop? The question was answered. The four shots landed on the chest of the Noah and they were still smoking. They coughed blood and fell on their knees. For this reason, Jasdevi dropped the unconscious Krory on the floor before holding his chest.

"WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD? COME OUT HERE SO I CAN GET RID OF YOUR UGLY FACE!" Jasdevi is on rage. He just wanted to beat whoever done that to him. Knowing his nature, he or I should say them are trash talkers.

A swift sound was heard after what the Noahs said. The sound was like the wind being cut by a slender long object. With that sound, Miranda was released and saved as the last golden hair fell to the ground. Realizing what happened, Jasdevi said the F-word before this as he takes a hold of his golden hair that was literally cut.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY HAIR YOU LOW LIFE HUMAN!" He shouted at the figure that Miranda was clinging to. Try to know the identity of who save them, she eyed at that person closely. Even though there's confusion, still they weren't discarded by the god they believe.

After placing Miranda sitting on the floor, a slender silvery sword was pointed to the Noah of Bonds. Playing with the gun, the figure made the revolver spin on her left hand. A smile was then given of facing the pissed Noah. It was a provoking smile.

"You'll regret saying that." It was a young girl's voice.

(Gray Note SCT)

Having the front seats to the forging of the key with Road Kamelot, Agatha tried to release her restrains. It was painful getting pinned by candles on the arm. Even though she was on the edge of losing her consciousness, she wanted to help her senior exorcists. Her prayers were answered. She was released from the candles which appear to be disintegrating. Noticing this golden opportunity, she invokes her innocence to wake up.

"God's Justice!"

She then had thoughts of _'I don't care what happens to me after this. I won't ever bother. What's important to me is to stop the Earl on whatever he is trying to achieve. I became an exorcist to save what I can save. That way, I wouldn't be haunted by my past.'_ She knew what was going to happen and she also knew that it's too dangerous for her to continue using God's Justice. But it won't matter anymore. At least, she'll have no regrets.

Her hands were bleeding while wielding the broadsword as she tries to attack the Earl who was charging the Heart. It's a close call she'll have to take. It's no going back. But only a snap, the holy sword disappeared in front of her eyes. No one is going to stop the Earl. It was no use. Tears were rolling down and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"STOP!" It was all she could say before closing her eyes maybe because she didn't want to see the ending. The Earl's image while destroying her comrades was far too hard for her to handle. Now that she couldn't fight, she also didn't want to see how it's going to end.

The music was heard.

It echoes in the crystal's room.

The song was pleasing to the ears. It was angelic. The melody was like the 14th's song but there was a big difference.

A girl embraced Agatha who was about to stumble trying to stop the Earl. That girl radiated an aura that repelled Road from attacking Agatha. The girl was the one responsible for the candles' disintegration. The Noah was surprised on what she had seen. She thought the girl was familiar. But it was impossible. She glanced at the crystal and she was indeed correct. The girl's long black hair was familiar with her pleasant gray eyes like the white clown. A blue scarf was on her neck and a familiar black uniform she was wearing. Leaning at the Heart, she really resembles someone in Road's mind. She hated her. Noticing Road, the girl smiled at her.

Agatha was surprised that someone was holding her who appear out of no where. As she was close to that girl, she noticed the girl's clothes and began to wonder. To ease her confusion during the situation, she tried to look at the face of the one who was holding her. But it increased the questions running inside her mind. She knows that pleasant smile. She began to ask 'How can it be?' But one thing she was sure of, the girl wasn't an enemy. She tried to talk and call the girl's name out.

"...Na.." She uttered but the right words won't come out. Her innocence was fatal to use at that situation and because of that it affected her voice. A finger sealed the wondering thoughts of the blonde exorcist. Her blue eyes were questioning but the girl's voice gave her relief.

"It's okay, Agatha-sama."

Tears rolled on Agatha's cheek after hearing those words.

As the Earl charged towards the Heart, someone stopped him on his track. The inverted sword of exorcism used by the Earl met another broadsword. The sword was like a crucifix having a red gem at the intersection point. The Earl's eyes widened on the familiar view he is currently seeing. The sword is attached on the boy's back. He has his back in front of the earl. Black coat, white scarf, black hair was familiar to the Earl. After staring at the heart, they boy eyed the Earl. His silver eyes were magnificent. He suddenly held his sword using only his left hand. Upon touching it, the Millennium Earl greeted his guests.

"A pleasant surprise to have guests coming out of nowhere and greets me with a song that remind of the one I hate." He chuckled. "But it seems like I don't think I invite guests who I do not know ne? But I really don't mind that. Good evening."

"Still goofy looking as usual Earl. You never change." He noticed that there was confusion on the Earl's face and action. "This is the part where I should greet you as well... Right?

Good evening... Earl."

G.N: whoops. It didn't get off at the right bus stop. Now i'm in the middle of nowhere. Okay... Seems like the Earl had unexpected guest or should I say gatecrashers. Luckily, I didn't plan to kill the exorcist now until they learn how to activate (still a secret). Next chapter, I guess I should reveal those gate crashers. A hint. Uhm. They are my fictional characters in my novel. I only tried how they would work on your imagination. Read some of reviews and I'm thankful for those. I'll finish this baby for sure. It's a bit hard to tell how many chapters I will produce coz ideas pop in my head every day. Ugh! My cellphone is giving up. See ya next chapter! Please review!

by the way tnx for adding my story on your alerts. arigato mina


	7. Timely Intervention 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: Yay. I'm on the 7th chapter. I hope I get accepted on the job I'm applying for. (Crosses fingers)

Hopely on this chapter, the ones who saved the exorcist will be revealed. I don't know how you will picture them out on my description. Please comment if I make the characters dull. Thanks.

Chapter 7: Timely Intervention 2

A mountain of paperwork was on the top of his table. He rested his head and it seems like he finally slept peacefully this time. He had a puzzled look on his face a couple of weeks ago after receiving a phone call. Yep. The Komui Lee we all know had finally regained his laziness after weeks of thinking.

A man in white uniform came close to the sleeping supervisor and he looked at his wrist watch. 'I guess it's time to wake him up. He requested for it last night. Why would he want to be awake by 4am?' He thought. Without hesitation he whispered the magic words to his boss to wake him up in an instant.

"Supervisor." He whispered on Komui's right ear. "Lenalee is going to marry an old man."

"DIE! NO ONE WILL HARM MY INNOCENT LENALEE!" Komui said holding the Australian's neck tie with both hands. Reever knew this would happen.

"Chief." He can hardly speak. "I'm kidding. It's 4am."

"Oh. I see." He let go of the man dropping him to the floor. "It's today."

Reever clears his throat. "Uhm. Supervisor, what do you mean it's today?"

"Remember the phone call I received weeks ago?" The man with the white beret asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I thought that was a fake call so you can escape your paperwork. You have been talking almost half an hour and you didn't tell us who it was."

"It's kinda hard to explain but he's the one who ordered me to wake up today at 4am and wait in front of the Order's Gate. The rest of the details... Uhm... That, I can't tell." He was grinning. His hands wanted someone to kill.

Reever was scared. He remembered last time when Komui hunted the rumored boyfriend of Lenalee in the Order. That was 3 years ago. He caused chaos in the Order with his Komurins. But with the help of Lenalee saying that he has no boyfriend. The supervisor felt relief with a little doubt.

(Flashback)

"Nii-san. I don't have a boyfriend! Stop wrecking up everything!" Lenalee's voice was a bit embarrased.

"Are you sure Lenalee? I'm totally worried about you so I decided to hunt him down and finish him before he ruins your life!"

"That's enough, Nii-san! I really don't have a boyfriend! So stop your madness this instant!"

"Uh. Uh. Okay. I understand." Komui had a smile on his face while the whole crowd frowns with another traumatic experience they encountered. He was humming happily as he walks to the hallway to return to his office. It's just like nothing happened. While he walks away, Lenalee uttered some words.

"But there is some I really like."

"Uhm. Sorry did you just say something my Lenalee." Komui asked with a puzzled look on his face. The crowd heard Lenalee's statement and they all realized that the traumatic incident would happen again if Komui heard it.

"Ah.. Ah.. Nothing Nii-san. See ya." She felt a little bit embarrassed after saying that and walks away to the other direction.

"Hmm. Okay." Komui said and then left. The crowd felt relief.

While walking fast near the corridors, Lenalee accidently bumped a familiar figure and that event had increased the blush on her face. He was the one Lenalee likes. Giving his hand to help her to get up, Lenalee glady accepted it. She was happy to hear his words.

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" He smiled.

(End of Flashback)

Reever frowned and began asking Komui's intention.

"Oi. Supervisor. No Komurins please."

"Why would I do that? I will be warm on whatever is coming later. Let's go now to the gates." Komui ordered rushing.

Well, what they'll about to find out is way unexpected.

(Gray Note SCT)

"So you can at least talk you bitch!" Jasdevi thrashed at the girl. "Are you envious of my hair so you decided to ruin it?"

The girl's eyebrows twitched. She was made angry. "Why would I be envious to a dirty Noah like you? Don't brag."

"So you know I'm a Noah. I haven't seen you before. Care to tell me your name before I fucking kill you?"

"Tch. You're such a nuisance. Why would I do that?" The short blonde haired girl replied still playing with her gun. "Besides, I just came here to bring you down."

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH!"

"You'll really regret saying that." The girl with the long black coat stop spinning her gun and her mood became serious. Her crimson eyes were eyeing the Noah.

The Noah of Bonds was carefully watching the mysterious girl. Blood was dripping from his mouth. While looking, the girl vanished. She was too quick. He didn't know where she was. Then he felt a slight push on his chest. He then realized that the girl is in front of her. He couldn't any attack that was about to come.

"Entre En Lices" The girl invoked. She fired a series of gunshots at the Noah's chest which hit directly. It was unavoidable. After firing 8 gunshots, she quickly followed it with six slashes with her sword tossing the Noah slightly above. For the finishing touches, she leaped and landed a cross-like slash on the Noah.

Jasdevi fell on the floor. He was still alive but he was unconscious.

"Tch. What did I tell you?" Her crimson colored eyes stared at the defeated Noah. "Sorry, but I don't really have to kill you now. I just came here to stop you."

The mysterious woman eyed Krory and then Miranda who was awake. She then talked to her.

"Are you alright, Miranda-san? Hmm. It's about time to leave this place."

Then, a yellowish glow lightens the place.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Baka!" The voice from the shadow said to the two exorcists. Then the figure faced the captured Noahs.

"Tse." A dark aura was surrounding the shadow. "Shadow Pierce!"

With the invocation, the spear-like shadow impaled the mid section of the two Noahs in one strike. After the attack they were released and fell on their knees.

"Why... Did you... Hesitate?" Cyril asked.

"Why would I not? You're done for."

"Yeah. So at least... End our misery." He then coughed blood. Lulubell was put to silence as blood drips from her mouth.

"I don't have time."

Then the yellowish light blinded the two Noahs. Upon regain their sight, the shadow and the two exorcists vanished.

"Tch. What a meddlesome girl!" Cyril said trying to laugh. "But at least, she has a heart."

(Gray Note SCT)

The Earl greeted the strange visitor with a series of slashes which the boy answered. Swinging their broadswords, they looked like dancing in the tune of metal clashing. Evading few strikes from the mysterious guest, the Earl stepped back and began to talk.

"What a troublesome boy you are ne? You really remind me of someone as stupid as you are." The Earl chuckled. "But I'm sorry to tell you I'm quite busy to play. I have a lot of work to do."

"Someone eh?" The boy chuckled. "I can hardly guess."

He boy held his sword on his right hand now. The sword's length is the same as his. It's quite impossible for the boy to swing the sword with incredible speed but he really looks at ease. The red gem at the intersection of the cross-like broadsword began to glow. It was resonating.

"I really hate your goofy outfit, Earl." He smirked. "I'm being honest."

"Eh? You're a funny child just like~"

The boy stopped the Earl from speaking when he leaped and divided the fat man in two. What a straight slash!

"I don't want to hear it." He said appearing behind the Earl. A smile was visible on his face.

The Earl was surprised on that attack. It caught him off guard and got slashed. Then an evil laugh echoed.

"I really hate that kind of attitude!" He chuckled and turned around at the boy. The Earl revealed his true self in front of the audience in the room. A slender built man with a hat came out from the two fallen skin of the fat Earl. It was like a butterfly coming out from its cocoon. The man was noble looking. He has gloomy eyes.

"Earl, are you alright?" Road asked.

"Hmm. Just fine. Don't worry little Road." His voice is much different from the fat Earl. "I'm just sad someone ruined my clownish costume. It makes me want to cry."

He did cry.

"Quit making fun of yourself." The boy said to the crying man who sits on the floor.

He look at the boy with his golden eyes and said.

"Sorry to irritate you. Shall we continue?"

"If you say so."

A strong sound of crashing blade had made the room alive. The Earl was putting a good fight and the boy is amazing being able to dance with death himself. After a few exchanges of blows, the boy grinned and stepped back.

"Eh? Why hold back?" The Earl asked.

He gave a smirk.

"Divine Volition!"

The boy leaps and spins vertically performing one complete turn before crashing the huge cross blade at the gloomy Earl. The impact caused a huge crater. The boy leaped backwards nearing the Heart. As the smoke begins to reside, the Earl noticed more unexpected guests at the left and right side of the Heart.

"Good evening to you as well."

"Good evening, Earl." The crimson-eyed blonde girl greeted. The shadow was silent and was standing still.

"Nii-san. It's time." The girl who holds Agatha said to the boy in front of the Earl.

"Okay. I got it." He replied.

"Leaving already?" The Earl asked.

"Yeah. Seems like it."

"But the party isn't over yet. You should stay late a bit more."

"I'd love to but I really can't. I can't let you end this world in an instant."

"Is that so." The Earl gave a sad look. "I'm afraid I'll have to stop you all from leaving."

"I'm sorry but I guess you can't. Am I right, Nee-san?"

Yellowish notes where circling the Heart as well as the exorcists and the gatecrashers as the girl with the blue scarf sings he heart out. The voice was resonating. It symbolized hope. The boy looked at the Earl and bid him farewell. The gloom on his face was still there. As seconds passed, the room was cleared leaving the Earl and the Noah of Dreams.

"They're quite troublesome aren't they?" Road asked moving closer to the Earl.

"Guess you are correct." He replied. "But I can feel that we'll be seeing them soon for this war is coming close to an end. Their arrival is the proof so as for now; we shall wait until the day we finally succeed."

His laughter echoed as he returns his skin back the way it was.

(Gray Note SCT)

"We've been waiting here for more than an hour, Supervisor and yet nothing's happening." Reever sighed as the rays of the morning sun greeted his face. "At least the sun is here."

"Ssshhh… Here it comes!" Komui said looking at the strange glow appearing before them.

"Supervisor, what's that?" the Australian asked.

"I don't know!" He replied. The light was blinding for a few seconds until it finally settled. Komui recognized the figures coming out of the light. They were with some people he didn't now. After noticing the wounds of the exorcist, Komui ordered Reever to get medics. He was then greeted.

"Sorry for being a bit late, Uncle."

G.N: the part two is done. Hope to get a lot of reviews so I can continue my work with inspirations. *grins. Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry if I didn't reveal their names yet but on the next chapter I tell, promise. Ja ne. uhm by the way, I don't own the skill Entre en Lices, the third skill came from the Advance Garde, Stance from the MMORPG granado espada. i only made it a lot of multiple strikes. here's the link youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=oTrxCJOi7n0

Divine volition is also from granado espada, hanging guard stance. i just added divine in the name for the boy hold a holy sword... woops here's the link youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=q5Mus16uuCA

both on you tube

If you wish to have an idea on how the boy's sword looks like, i based it on this baby. From granado espada again: type king's sword granado espada on google and you'll see…

ja ne!


	8. Their Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: I didn't get the job. (Sobs) anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 8: Their Travel

Their footsteps resounded as the walk through the ancient hallways. A man with a hood guided the slender man with bandages on his forehead. They didn't talk while they're walking. A few seconds later, they reach the huge door. The man with the hood knocked.

"Come in." The voice in the room said.

Pushing the door, the man with the hood greeted the man who was sitting in the rocking chair.

"I'm back, brother!"

"Welcome back, Wisely." The Earl greeted him while sitting.

Wisely noticed that his 4 brothers and sisters were injured. He then asked.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Oi. Don't be like that, Wisely! You dare talk like that when you don't know what happened here." Tyki said.

"Eh? That's why I'm asking."

"Don't take Tyki-pon seriously." The Earl chuckled. "He was the first who went out cold."

"I told you many times not to call me like that, Earl."

"You all are beaten badly. Did the exorcists did this to you?"

"No. Some unexpected guest did. We were close of getting rid of those exorcist when they come out of nowhere." The Noah of Desires explained. "Can't wait to lay my hands on that thing."

A sweat drop.

"Who are these persons they are pertaining to brother?" Wisely asked the Earl.

The fat man chuckled.

"It doesn't matter who they are. I have been expecting them to appear here to stop me. Their existence here is the only proof that this war is going to end. But I didn't expect that they put a seal on the crystal of time."

"That's really a pain in the ass brother."

"Well, it would only hold it just a little while. There's no problem with that."

"Should I get my other brothers to kill those meddle-some people?"

"Ah. No. No."

"But why?"

"It's not needed. We will have to wait this time. If I am right, a valuable ally will arrive soon."

"I really don't get your idea brother but I'll definitely follow you." Wisely hugged the fat man and began crying.

"Ah. Say Wisely, I think you have someone with you. Care to introduce him to us?"

"Ah. Certainly!" Wisely said pointing at the man with the bandages. "My dear brothers and sisters, please give your warm welcomes to our lost and now found brother, Wrath."

(Gray Note SCT)

"Oi, Reever-san!" The crimson-eyed girl shouted and caught the attention of the Australian.

"Huh? You know my name?"

"Uhm. No need for medics. My friend here got it covered. Believe me!"

Komui laid his eyes on the red crystal at the center. While looking carefully, he recognized the two exorcists inside.

"Allen! Lenalee!" He shouted worried.

"Don't worry. They're all right! This crystal protected them." The boy explained.

"Protected them?" Komui realized something. "Could it be?"

"Bingo!" The boy said. "This is the crystal state of the Heart."

"So that means Allen and Lenalee are the ones who…" He paused. "No! There can't be two hearts!"

"Correct again. There's only one Heart and you're currently looking at it."

Komui finally understood what the boy meant.

"But how can we get them out?"

"Nee-san got it covered. Oi. Place them closely together now." He ordered his other two companions.

"Tch. You really like to order people." The crimson-eyed girl said.

"Sorry."

"Please don't argue." The girl with the blue scarf interrupted. Now that all the injured exorcists were placed closely surrounding the Heart, the girl invoked as she places her hands on her slightly developed chest:

"Innocence Hatsudou!"

A yellowish glow was emitted as she placed her hands on the crystal.

"Time Reversal!"

Upon saying that, the wounds of the exorcist began to heal slowly. A few seconds later they have been fully healed and regained their consciousness. The same thing goes for the crystal. It slowly disappeared and revealed Lenalee while taking Allen in her arms. They were both unconscious but slowly regaining consciousness.

After a short while, Allen and Lenalee finally wake up. Komui hugged his sister and was relieved.

He even cried.

"Nii-san." Lenalee greeted in confusion. "The Earl."

"LENALEE! Are you alright?"

"Uhm. Yes. I feel really good!"

"Komui-san, what's going on?" Allen asked.

Komui pointed at the four who save them.

"I guess you should ask them. You should really be thankful for they are the ones who saved you."

The exorcists looked at the four in confusion. Upon realizing what happened, Allen bowed and gave his gratitude. Lenalee then followed. Soon all of them except Kanda.

"Oi! Yuu. At least thank them for saving you! You were out cold when the guy in that cloak saved ya!" Lavi said to the samurai.

"Shut up! Baka-usagi!"

Then the girl with the crimson eye laughed.

"Boy! They never change!"

"S-strike!" Lavi said staring at the short haired blonde girl.

"Uhm. Sorry for not introducing ourselves." The girl with the blue scarf said.

"Double S-strike!"

Lavi's companion sweat drops.

"Uhm. Allen-kun, that girl looks like Lenalee-chan, am I right?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm. It also went through my mind de aru. Well except for the color of her eyes and long black hair, she definitely looks like Lenalee-san when she was younger."

"That's not Lenalee-senpai." Agatha said. "She's..."

"My name is Lleana and this is my little brother, Alexander." She said while pulling her brother close. "We're twins actually!"

"Tch. Alex for short. Quit that Nee-san!"

"The name's Angie Evans. Pleased to meet you again." The blonde girl said introducing herself. Then she puts an elbow to the one with the cloak. "Don't be shy!"

Removing the hood, her long brownish hair was revealed. Her deep green eyes were amazing. A calm face greeted them.

"I discarded my real name long ago so I'm going to use my first alias." She paused and then smiled. "Hana."

"Triple S-strike!"

"Uhm. What do you mean by 'again', Angie-san?" Lenalee asked.

"Simple. We're from the future!" Angie replied.

The crowd fell silent.

(Gray Note SCT)

A puzzled atmosphere was present inside Komui's room. The looks on their exorcists face were... uhm... confused.

"So, what he told me was true." Komui said.

"What do you mean supervisor?" Reever asked.

"How can I say this?"

"Uhm. Allow me to explain." Lleana interrupted. "The one who called Uncle Komui was our Uncle Komui 15 years from now."

"Eh?" The exorcists were shocked.

"Uhm. What she said was right. At first, I didn't believe it but once myself 15 years for now told me the secret only myself knows, I finally believed it."

What an explanation!

"Uhm. I know it's hard to believe but it's okay." Alex told them.

"You see, my innocence can control dimensions and time, so I can travel in time and have the ability to negate what already happened. My power seems to be alike lot of Miranda-san's but the only difference is I can heal wounds permanently, like it didn't happen."

The exorcist fell silent.

Then, Lliana began to worry.

"Uh. Ano? I'm sorry! I'm sorry to overload it on you guys. I'm really really sorry."

"Oh boy! Here we go again!" Angie said.

"Oi, Nee-san stop apologizing."

"First confrontation with the Order's past exorcists, recorded!" Hana said.

"So you're a bookman from the future?" Lavi asked.

"Uhm yes." Hana replied.

"Am I guessing right? Did you somehow get trained by me?"

"Well, that's true."

"I see. I'm glad to meet you Hana-chan." The red head said to the girl.

She smiled. Her character was different when she was wearing her cloak.

"Uhm. Hana-san, could you possibly tell us what happened to us in the future?" Allen asked.

"Yes please could you?" Lenalee seconded.

"Did the war ended de aru?" Krory asked.

"Did we win?" Miranda asked.

"Hold it guys. You shouldn't ask simultaneously!" Lavi said while looking at the four who sit on the sofa in their opposite direction.

"Would you mind, Hana-san?" Komui asked.

Kanda was motionless while Agatha wondered and speculated.

Hana looked at her fellow time-travelers. They all nodded in agreement.

"I see. Very well then. I shall tell you what happened. But first, I want to ask a favor from Lenalee-sama."

Lenalee was surprised to hear her name.

"Uhm what is it?" She asked.

"There are two people here who wanted to embrace you since we got here so if you could, please do so."

"Eh?" She felt embarassed. "Uhm. Yes. It's okay." She looked at her brother who didn't react. She thought it was okay.

"There you go, Lleana! Alex!" Hana said.

"You've been waiting for years for this. Now you can." Angie smiled at her friends.

Lenalee looked puzzled at the situation.

The two got close to Lenalee and embraced her. Lleana was crying and Alex had a sad face.

"We miss you, okasan." Lleana uttered while crying.

Alex held on to her mother tightly. He didn't say anything but his gestures were understandable.

"Why don't you embrace them back, Lenalee? My nephew and niece miss you that much. Try returning their love."

Tears rolled on Lenalee's eyes and finally she understood what it all means. It was hard to believe but she did. She accepted them.

"So, Lleana-chan, Alex-kun, tell me who your father is? I'll give him a warm welcome." Komui said while holding his drills. There was a creepy drilling sound. Lleana looked worried while Alex seems to like the idea as well as Hana and Angie. Their eyes sparkle.

"Is he on this room right now? I really want to thank him!" Komui asked with the drills sounding louder and louder.

"Why, yes uncle! He's definitely here!" Alex chuckled with that evil look on his silvery eyes.

"Nii-san! Don't let our father get killed by Uncle!" Lleana said worrying.

"Don't worry. This is going to be fun." Then the boy laughed.

G.N: Waw. It's done. Hehe. I hope i did something good with them. On the next chapter, their tales will be told. Please review. Tnx!


	9. 15 Years From Now

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

G.N: Hope this chapter is good with you guys. I need to know your opinions so I can improve by means of your reviews. I'll take a leave next chapter and I'm leaving my job to someone. On to the story.

Chapter 9: 15 Years from Now

Reever locked the doors to prevent anyone from leaving the room. He gets nervous when the Supervisor gets that look on his face. It has intent to kill. He looked at Komui and the three new comers. Lleana tried to stop them but she seems not effective enough.

"Please stop Uncle Komui!" She said grabbing the uniform of his uncle.

"No. Don't worry, Lleana-chan. I'll just give, who ever your father is, a warm welcome." His looks are evil.

The exorcists in the room sweat dropped looking at Komui's actions. Lenalee felt a little embarrassed on the situation. She knew who their father is, of course! Krory, Agatha and Miranda began babbling about something and returned to their seats afterwards.

"So, tell me who your father is."

"His name is..." Alex paused after feeling an elbow on his left.

"Lavi!" Hana continued.

"Eh?" The whole crowd reacts even Lenalee.

"W-what the?" Lavi was surprised. Well, you should be because you have just been pointed as the father of the twins especially when Komui is around. He knew how fatal it is.

"So Lavi." Komui is nearing his target.

"Oh god. Please help me out of this." Lavi murmured.

"I'm... GONNA KILL YOU FOR TAINTING MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! DIE!" Komui said giving a couple of drill shots to the red haired bookman who was desperately hanging for his life.

Hana, on the other hand, seems to enjoy what she is seeing. Her eyes were sparkling while looking at Lavi fighting for his life.

"Uncle! Uncle! Please stop!" Lleana grabbed the right hand of his uncle who was holding Lavi by hands. "Uncle Lavi is not our father!"

"He isn't? But I thought I heard Alex say he is? Oh well." He said dropping Lavi to the floor like a toy.

"Thank you god! You haven't forsaken my soul!" He said having stars on his view.

The crimson-eyed girl smirks. She was thinking how to get revenge on 'that guy' while she was smiling. She remembered how she was treated on her training with 'that guy' and she also heard that Komui of the past can defeat him easily. She was grinning and called out Komui.

"Oh supervisor!" She called. "I know who their father is!"

"Tell me! Tell me! So I can prevent him for spoiling the purity of my Lenalee!"

"Oi! Oi! Angie-san. Don't be an opportunist!" Alex said to the girl.

"Hmm. Alex-kun! Don't say that to a girl like me." She said flirting Alex and hugging him in the process.

"Oi. You're too close to my brother. I won't hesitate to stop your time like before." Lleana warned with her evil eyes.

Hana sighed. "Brother Complex Activated."

"Hands off on my brother!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop looking like that will ya?"

"I want to hear his name, Angie-san." Komui interrupted.

"Their father is..." She paused staring at 'that guy' seating at the sofa. "Yuu Kanda!"

The crowd again was surprised on the statement.

She was excited to see his master get beaten by the Great Komui. Well, that's what Komui of the future told her. That's why. Looking at Komui nearing the silent samurai, she waited.

"So. You're their father! Eh."

"Tch. What the hell!" Kanda said drawing Mugen and pointed at Komui. Komui felt nervous seeing a sword being pointed at him.

"Come on Komui-san! Beat the hell out of that heartless samurai like you told me in the future! Hahahaha!" Angie laughed loudly.

Komui is sweating and doubting if he'd go for it or not. Luckily, his niece pulled him back.

"Uncle! Please don't act foolishly. You'll die!" She said. "Uncle Kanda is not our father!"

"Tch. I don't have time for this. It's quite obvious who their father is." Kanda said leaving the room and locking the door.

"Komui-san, you told me in the future that Kanda-shishou kneels before you! You lied!" Angie said to the man with the beret.

"You know, Komui-san. Yuu's right! It's obvious." Lavi added regaining his strength.

Alex laughed. 'I win!' He thought. "Uncle, just look at our eyes and you'll know who our father is!"

"Stop it, Nii-san!" Lleana said. "I told you not to tell Uncle that our father is Allen Walker!"

The crowd sweat dropped. She already told her uncle about it.

"Allen Walker!" Komui called his name. An evil aura surrounded the supervisor.

"I win!" Agatha shouted. "Yappari! Walker-senpai is their father." Krory and Miranda smiled remembering that they had to bet who the twin's father is or should I say they've been force to bet on the other two suspects. They also knew who it was but for the sake of camaraderie they agreed on the blonde girl's game.

"Ko-ko-Komui-san." The white haired exorcist said nervously. Timcanpy flew away from its master's head. It sensed danger.

"So. It's you." Komui's eyes were frightening! He even laughed and he appeared like he is stalking his prey.

"Otousan! Run!" Lleana Walker warned.

"Oh no. You don't." Komui pushed a remote control button on his pocket and Allen was suddenly strapped on his chair and was unable to move. Alex Walker grinned. He looked like the black Allen

"Komui-san! Please stop this!" Allen said trying to remove the strap.

"Oi. Komui. This is way too far already." Lavi said trying to stop Komui's rage.

"Supervisor! Don't do this again!" Reever said trying to convince the chinese.

"Shut up! I'm going to stop you Allen from hurting my precious Lenalee!"

Lenalee snapped. She activated her innocence and kicked his stupid brother.

"W-why? Lenalee? I can't allow it! I can't!" Komui cried hugging the legs of her sister.

"Nii-san, this is enough!" Lenalee said. "I'm older now and I can take care of my own decisions, so please release Allen-kun."

"I won't! I won't! I won't!"

"Nii-san?" Lenalee was trying to make her brother to understand. Then she said it. "I'm pregnant."

They all fell silent.

"Please release Allen-kun now. My head is aching already." Lenalee acted. She was trying if her new method is effective.

"Allen Walker! DIE! HOW DARE YOU? Eh?" Komui stopped when he saw Lleana unstrapping the white haired exorcist.

"Otousan! Run for your life!"

"YOU BETRAYED YOUR UNCLE, LLEANA-CHAN!"

Hana had enough of the Komui outrage. She then decided to end it for a while. Standing behind the Chinese, she got a strong pat on his back. Then Komui fell on his knees.

"There. This should calm him for a while." She said smiling. "I just hate it when he goes overboard."

"Thanks a lot, Hana-san!" Allen said to the bookman.

"Geez." Alex commented. "Kill joy."

"Allen-kun. Are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Uhm. Yeah. How's your headache?"

"I'm fine. I just told Nii-san that I have a headache to make him stop but it didn't work."

"Since we're all settled down, I guess I should tell what happened in the future." Hana said to the exorcists.

And they all listen to what was about to unfold.

(Gray Note SCT)

Hana began to murmur a strange language in a fast rate. Her green eyes rolled from left to right like she was reading a book. Lavi knew what she was doing. She is currently browsing what she had recorded.

"Uhm. Lavi. Hana-chan is just like bookman ne? I heard him utter a strange language back in Edo. Hana-chan is doing the same thing right?"

"Yeah. Just like the old panda and me."

Then the girl Bookman had stopped.

"Done." She said. "Now, I'll begin!"

"Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time, a part of the Heart, battled the Millennium Earl on the night of December 25th inside the enemy's ark. As the prophecy had told, he defeated the Earl using the power of the Heart. But the same fate goes to him. He died with the Earl that night."

The exorcists couldn't believe what they heard. Lenalee held Allen's hand tightly. She was trembling of what she heard. Allen was silent.

"On the same night of that incident, Lenalee Lee-Walker gave birth to Lleana Walker, the first born child of Allen Walker. The girl has a weak heart. At that moment, Lenalee lost her synchronization with her innocence. Her crystal boots returned into liquid form and merged with the body of Lleana. That event saved the baby's life. After that, Lenalee gave birth to her second baby, Alex Walker. He is a healthy boy."

Allen and Lenalee looked at the twins who really look like them. It's quite embarrassing for the young couple to see their children who are grown up just like them.

"On the next morning, the late Allen Walker arrived at the Order. It was a pity for him and his family. The Order honored Allen Walker and ranked him as General even though he was already dead. His body was cremated afterwards under his wife's confirmation. Lenalee L. Walker sat on the wheel chair with her babies watching Lavi throwing General Walker's ashes to the sea. The event was witnessed by all the Black Order's members. Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory looked after General Walker's Widow together with Komui Lee and Yuu Kanda. As the ashes were thrown away, some of it returned to Lenalee Walker and her babies. Then it regained its form as an innocence fragment and hid itself inside Alex Walker."

"Our innocence came from our parents." Lleana said looking at them. "Mine came from my mother."

"I received Allen Walker's innocence. That's what uncle told me."

"Nii-san. You should call him Otousan!" Lleana demanded. "You should respect him!"

"Ah. It's okay Lleana-san! I'm not use to that." Allen explained.

"Me too." Lenalee added. "But we're happy to see you two safe and in fact you saved us."

Alex became silent.

"3 years after General Walker's death, Lenalee Walker have been diagnose of an incurable disease which took her life later on. She entrusted her children to her brother and her friends to ensure their future. Just like General Walker, her body was cremated and thrown to the sea."

An awkward silence.

"The twins grew well and were taken good care of their guardians and the order. On their 7th birthday, the order held them a party to repay what their parents did for the world. On the same date, Angie Evans and I, Hana, came to the order as apprentices of the new General Yuu Kanda and Lavi respectively. Alex and Lleana were trained by none other than General Agatha Randhelle."

"Wow! Agatha and Kanda became Generals de aru. I believe that's just right because they're strong." Krory commented.

"Even though, the Earl was defeated, he wasn't destroyed. The remaining three Noahs namely: Wisely, Road and Lulubell had been controlling the akumas but not like before with the Earl alive. On the twins' 11th birthday, they became exorcist as well. Lleana Walker possessed a parasitic type of innocence and was told to be the Princess of Time. Alex Walker gained an equip type innocence similar to the sword of exorcism. He inherited his father's prophecy and become the new Destroyer of Time. On the same year, the Order discovered the return of the Earl."

"The Earl was still alive?" Allen asked.

"He returned in our time to seek another war." Lleana explained.

"The Earl in our time was a lot stronger than the Earl here. I noticed the difference when I fought him and the one from the future." Alex explained.

"That's why we came here. To end this war before it reaches us." Angie explained.

"In the future, we have discovered how to erase the Earl's existence permanently!" Hana added. "We need the help of the General who defeated the Earl."

"But I haven't defeated him yet! And I'm not a general yet."

"Your power is at the level of general. And we also need the help of the other exorcist here to complete our mission and hopefully return to our time. We have a month before the seal I place on the crystal of time fades." Hana explained.

"The exorcists, other than Otousan, shall be trained until they reach the critical point." Lleana said guarding her brother from Angie. "We will train you just like you trained us."

"With your help in the future, we managed to reach the critical point and go way beyond that!" Angie added.

"I guess we all share a common goal. To defeat the Earl, the noahs and the akumas, so we can have a good future." Alex interrupted. "If you all agree, we'll start the training tomorrow!"

The exorcists nodded in agreement. Allen Walker's son was ideal for a leader.

"Eh? Why tomorrow, Alex-kun? My hands are itching to get my revenge from Kanda-shishou!"

"Me too! I want to torture Lavi-ji to his knees!" Hana added.

"Uhm. Guys, that sounds bad even if they really tortured us!" Lleana said in disagreement. "But why tomorrow, Nii-san?"

"Because I want to challenge Allen Walker in a game of poker!" The boy laughed. "Without his coat of course. So he can't cheat!"

I guess he is turning into Black Alex. Oh boy! Like father, like son!

G.N: Whew. This chapter is longer than before. If the explanation is dull please tell me. Thanks. I think I didn't make Komui acts like he really was when it comes to Lenalee. Especially when he heard that her sister got pregnant and carrying Allen's children. Well that's my opinion. Please review.


	10. Making Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

?: Uhm. I'm Vain and if you'll ask where is Gray Note, he's probably dead by now. Kidding. I'm not a real world person. I'm one of the characters in Gray Note's novel. Please to meet you all. On to the story...

Chapter 10: Making Bonds

While in the cafeteria, there was a poker game in one of the tables.

"Call!" Allen said.

Alex grinned. "Call!"

Lleana smiled. "Okay. Time to reveal our cards."

Allen had two pairs of 3 and 4 while Alex had a flush.

"I beat you Allen!"

"Oi. Here's mine! Royal Straight Flush!" Lleana laughed.

"She beat you both!" Angie said.

"You never won against your sister, Alex-kun." Hana added.

"Whoa, Allen. You're beat!" Lavi said to the white haired exorcist.

"It's okay. I didn't want to cheat anyway."

"Liar!" Lavi whispered to himself. "You're dying to win."

"Uhm. Did you say something, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Ah. No! Nothing! Forget it!"

"Uhm. I think I'll go to okasan. Angie, take my place. But don't you dare flirt with my brother!"

"Kay! Fine!"

(Gray Note SCT)

Lenalee was talking to Komui, trying to convince him about her situation. He was crying and he wasn't paying much attention.

"LENALEE! WHY?" He cried out loud.

"Nii-san, I told you already. I'm not a little girl anymore! I can decide for myself!"

"Allen, that octopus! He tainted your mind!" He's crying much louder.

"Nii-san! I love Allen-kun as much as I love you. Don't you worry? That wouldn't change."

"Really?" He tried stopping his tears.

"Yes, so would you please stop crying?"

"O-okay! But on one condition."

"What is it?"

(Gray Note SCT)

Lleana was walking silently at the hallway when she saw the blue haired samurai going to the direction she came from. She smiled at the snobbish guy.

"Tch! What do you want mini moyashi?"

"Uh. Uh. Nothing."

"Tch." Then he carried on.

_'Uncle Kanda is a lot grumpier at this time. Hmph. I better go to see how is okasan. Uncle Komui is sure a headache.'_ That's what she thought. Hurrying to Komui's office she saw Lenalee and her uncle coming out. It seems like her mother already solved the problem.

"Oh. Lleana-chan."

"Okasan, Uncle! I was worried so I came here."

"Don't worry my precious niece! Your mother and I made an agreement."

"What agreement?"

A worried look was on Lleana's face.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Soba."

"Okay. Here you go."

Taking his meal, Kanda sat on the nearest chair near the exit. He loves soba very much. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. The brown haired exorcist from the future loves soba too.

"Soba."

"Okay. Oh. You're one of the new exorcist am I right?" Jerry asked with his smiling face.

Hana remember what Komui instructed them to do to avoid confusion inside the Order. They were told not to tell their origins. Some secrets shouldn't be told.

"Yes."

"What's your name little miss?"

She blushed. She really likes being called like that. Hana smiled and answered her favorite cook's question.

"Hana."

"Nice name. I'm Jerry. Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you and thanks for the meal."

Taking her meal, she noticed the blue haired samurai. She giggled as she walks near his table.

"Would you mind if I sit here?"

"Tch."

She took that as a yes and she sat near him. She remembered that they use to eat together after training with Angie and the twins. Lavi, Krory, Miranda and Agatha would join them later and Kanda would get irritated because of Lavi and the mini moyashis. She giggled before eating.

"What's so funny?" Kanda asked.

"I just remembered something." Hana smiled. "Itadakimasu!"

(Gray Note SCT)

Agatha enjoyed watching their poker game. She smiled every time Alex thought he won.

"Let's reveal our cards."

"One pair." Allen said. He sucked for he can't cheat.

"Three 9's. 3 of a kind." Alex said. "Beat you again Allen. Hahaha!"

"I'm sorry to break it but I have a straight flush of 8 to Q of hearts. That means I won. Again."

"Damn it. I suck." Allen murmured. "If only I could..."

"Don't even think about it." Alex told him.

Grrrr. Grrrrwl. Grrrwwwl.

"Oh. So sorry. I'm hungry. Let's have lunch!" Allen invited his companions.

"Hm. Okay. Let's eat together Agatha-san." Alex invited the blue eyed exorcist.

"O-okay." It was an anxious reply.

"It's about time. I'm starving. I hope Jerry-san got something fit for my diet." Angie added.

"So, Jerry-san is still the cook in the Order in your time?" Lavi asked.

"Yep. Lleana helps on her day off though." Angie replied.

"Just like her mother." Allen commented.

"Spaghetti, cream puffs, custard cake, veggies, fried chicken, pork steak, beef brocolli, curry rice, miso soup, omelette and 10 pieces of mitarashi dango!"

"Wow. What an appetite for a lady. You eat like Allen, Lleana." Jerry commented.

"I also have a parasitic type of innocence like Oto... Uhm. Allen-sama." She almost slipped saying that.

"I like people with that kind of appetite. I love to cook more."

"Jerry-san, can I help you in cooking when I'm free. Just like Oka.. Lenalee-sama."

"Sure. Come anytime."

Taking her meal, she walked along with Lenalee.

"You're just like Allen-kun." She giggled.

Then the two joined the rest.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee said. "Brother wants to talk to you."

He choked a bit.

"Oh god! Please don't take Allen to your arms so early!" Lavi cried out.

"It's been nice knowing you guys! I'm really grateful!" Allen said scared on what's going to happen.

"Allen-kun, don't worry! I'll accompany you. It's not like I'll let you die and leave the twins fatherless again!" Lenalee explained. "He just wants to talk to you. Let's go and settle this."

The couple went to Komui's office.

"What do you think about that, Kuro-chan?" Lavi asked

"Dangerous de aru!"

"Miranda-san?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to say! I'm really sorry!"

"Eh? Uhm. How 'bout you Agatha-chan?"

"Uhm. I think Walker-senpai will be just fine."

"How 'bout you, Yuu?"

"How many times do you have to tell you not to call me like that, Baka-usagi!"

"Chill!"

"Tch. I don't have time for this!" He stands up and left.

"Uncle Kanda is too grumpy at this time!" Alex uttered.

"I heard you, mini-moyashi!" He eyed Alex while holding Mugen.

(Gray Note SCT)

Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee walk together silently, with Timcanpy fluttering around the two, to see Komui. The girl held the boys hand and was indeed happy. He just smiled at her and remembers what she said before going to Belgium.

(Flashback)

Allen came to the balcony along with his golden golem, Timcanpy. He recalled the phone call request from her. He was requested to go there by Lenalee to talk about something important. The golem stayed on its master's head who was waiting for the beautiful exorcist. A few moments later, footsteps were heard. Their smiles greeted each other.

"Allen-kun!"

She went close to him and embraced him. Her scent was longed by the white haired exorcist because they didn't meet more than a week because of their missions.

"Glad to see you again, Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun, I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" He said breaking their embrace slowly as he tenderly look at her eyes.

"I'm bearing our child, Allen-kun."

What she said didn't register on his mind quickly. It took a moment until he realized what she said.

"R-really?"

"Y-yes." She was blushing. "I'm sorry if you were surprised. I just recently knew about my situation when I visited a town and secretly went for a check-up so..."

She haven't finished when he pulled her back in his arms tightly. He was happy of what he heard from Lenalee. He then whispered his words to her.

"Thank you very much, Lenalee. You don't have to say sorry. I'm glad you told me that. I'm really happy."

"Allen-kun."

He looked deeply in her eyes. At first, she hesitated to look back but then she eyed him as well. The mood was romantic. Until…

"Exorcists, please report to the supervisor's office as soon as possible. We have an emergency."

(end of flashback)

"Allen-kun?"

"Wha-what?" He was spacing out.

"You're not listening!"

"I'm sorry. I just remembered our conversation last time at the balcony. What is it about?"

She blushed. She also remembered what happened.

"Uhm. I was asking you what you feel about our twins."

"Oh. I see."

"So... How do you feel?"

"Hmm. I'm really happy to meet them. I'm only sad they didn't meet me on their time. You, raising them on your own, is hard you know. But they grew up as good persons."

She stopped walking and held her lover's hand tightly. She was trembling and he felt it.

"What is it, Lenalee?"

Tears rolled on her face and bowed her head as she says:

"Allen-kun. Don't die."

"Lenalee."

She began crying. It pained him seeing her like that. He raised her head slowly for her to see his face.

"I won't. I promise. It will never happen." He smiled at her and pulled her in his arms and whispered: "Don't die on me too."

(Gray Note SCT)

"Nii-san, I thought we had an agreement?" Lenalee ran after Komui who was chasing Allen with his huge bazooka.

"I CAN'T ALLOW IT! YOU CAN'T MARRY THAT OCTOPUS!" Komui shouted.

Lenalee recalled what happened in the room. It took an hour to convince Allen to go inside and do what he was told to do.

"Komui-san!" Allen started. "Please, let me marry Lenalee!"

Komui's eyebrows twitched upon hearing the taboo words: Marry Lenalee.

_'Subject: Marry Lenalee Unacceptable. Negative. An error has occured. No such language suitable to translate unknown data. Terminate threat! Terminate threat!'_ That was playing on Komui's mind. Facing Allen, he bursted.

"DIE! NOBODY WILL HARM MY LENALEE!"

That's what she recalled.

"Nii-san! Don't kill Allen-kun for your niece and nephew!"

"Lenalee! Save me!" Allen ran at the corridor. He was quite a good runner because of his encounters trying to escape Komui's wrath the past years of his stay at the Order.

Hearing the frightening outrage, Lleana asked her brother if they should help their father.

"Nii-san, we should save Otousan now!"

"Hmph, serves him right." Black Alex was taking over.

"Uncle Lavi, please help my father!"

"Sorry Lleana-chan, uncle's busy now. Later."

She then looked for Kanda and tried to ask for his help.

"What is it, mini moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Please save my father from Uncle Komui!"

"Tch. I won't give a damn about him!"

"Why won't anyone help?"

"We're scared of Komui. We should pray for Allen's soul!" One of the crowds said.

"Eh?"

(END)

Vain: Yo! Sorry for the fluffy scenes, I'll take responsibility for it. Please don't tell sensei I ruined the story.

G.N: Tadaima! How's the story Vain?

Vain: (turns around avoiding eye contact. Evil look) Running smoothly.

G.N: Ah. I see. I brought you someone by the way. She wanted to see you.

Vain: Yuki!

Yuki: Konnichiwa! Please review!


	11. Beyond Breakers

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Vain: Nice timing, Yuki. I was about to own this place.

Yuki: Eh? Well, I just wanted to see you.

G.N: Cohhee please. (That's coffee)

Yuki: Hai! Hai!

G.N: What did you say a little while ago, Vain?

Vain: I was trying to improve this place for you, sensei.

Yuki: (whispering while pouring coffee) usotsuki!

G.N: Oh. Okay. On to the story.

Chapter 11: Beyond Breakers

"12, 24, 36, 48, 64, 75, 89, 97, 100, point break." Hevlaska said bring the last exorcists down to the weird elevator being use to go down. "Komui, he is also a point breaker just like the first three that I checked."

"I see. Amazing. For such a young age, they manage to surpass 100% sync rate like Allen 5 years ago." Komui commented.

"Uhm. We breached the max sync rate when we were only 11, the age we became exorcists, uncle." Lleana said. "Agatha-sama, trained us very well back in our time. Uncle Kanda and Uncle Lavi did the same thing to Angie and Hana."

"Oooh~ I hate remembering the torture they have given us. They even forced us to fight Krory-san while being regenerated by Miranda-san." Angie added.

"They also forced us to go beyond breaching point and surpass a general's level." Hana agreed and added what Angie said.

"The worst is when Agatha-sama suddenly joins and attacks us without holding back." Alex commented while joining the two girls in despaired look.

"Uhm. At least, we managed to reach their expectations." Lleana said.

"Uhm. Did you just say go beyond point break and manage to go beyond a general's level, Hana-chan?" Komui asked.

"Uh. Yes."

"Komui!" Hevlaska interrupted. "No one has ever gone a level beyond breaching point surpassing a general's level after having a sync rate greater than a 100%."

"Uhm. We did it actually." Alex intervened.

"Hevlaska-sama, what you rated is our normal sync rate. We can go beyond that." Hana said to the keeper of the innocence.

"It would only happen if the will of the exorcist and the will of his/her innocence(s) will both agree to go beyond. If not, he/she will not breach another breaking point." Angie explained.

"That's why we came here to help." Lleana smiled.

"Aw. I'm sleepy already." Alex sighed.

"Me too. Want to sleep with me, Alex-kun?" Angie clung to his arm.

"Oi." Lleana sulked.

_'To go beyond another boundary, this is unexpected but with the help of these kids, we can stand a chance.' _Komui thought. _'I guess, it's also God's will to send us these souls.'_

"Good night, Hevlaska-sama!"

(Gray Note SCT)

The four time-travelers were given a huge room in the Order. This will be their room while staying for the time being. The three girl exorcists were sleeping soundly while the lone boy was staring at the starry night stay. He was wondering.

_'A month. That's all we have left, to ensure our future_.'

A chilly breeze kept his nerves awake for that moment. The cresent moon was shining down on him. It was beautiful. Then something hit him.

"Sleep-walking again, Hana-san?"

The brown haired bookman rest her head at the boy's back. She felt comfort. It's the usual thing she does.

"Can't sleep. You too, Alex-kun?"

"Yeah, seems like it."

She paused for a while still resting her head at the boy's back. He was still watching the night sky.

"I'm worried." She whispered.

"Me too. We have only a little time left so I guess we should enjoy being here, at their time." The boy acted in a serious manner.

"So, how does it feel to see her again this time?" She whispered.

"My mother?"

"No. Not Lenalee-san."

"Ah. Her?" He was blushing a bit but he seems like holding back.

She silently waited for his answer. She loves resting her head on his back.

"It's kinda embarrassing." Alex replied looking downwards.

She heard it. Moments later, she slept on his back. He decided to let her stay like that for a while but he felt water on his back. She is crying again.

(Gray Note SCT)

Bookman, Chaoji and Marie were on a retrieval mission in Russia. They were ordered to get the suspected innocence or an innocence host back to the Order. They were preparing to return until three mysterious men appeared before them.

"Looks like this is going to be a long night." Bookman said as he eyed the three men.

"I want to go back early but it can't be help." Chaoji uttered.

"I just wish this ends quickly." Marie added.

(Gray Note SCT)

The morning came to the Black Order and the men were working endlessly here. A familiar figure arrived for his visit every 3 months. His greatness, well that's what he believe, is needed in an organization such as the Black Order. He also brought someone with him.

He got irritated when nobody went to greet his arrival. _'Why wouldn't they greet the great Me whenever I come here!'_

Walking towards the supervisor's office, he straightens his posture and consulted the one who is with the great Him.

"You look great."

Those words pleased the great him even though the one with him looks like she was forced to say it.

Opening the door, he noticed Reever managing files with the help of Johnny. The two were surprise on the arrival of the great Him. Then they realized that it was time for his visit.

Reever rushed to the sleeping Komui to wake him up and greet the great him. He doubted to use the magic words but there's no other way. He leaned to whisper.

"Supervisor, Lenalee is going to marry Allen." Reever's magic word had become more detailed than before.

"I CAN'T ALLOW THAT OCTOPUS TO MARRY MY LENALEE! NEVER!" Komui shouted and stood up.

"Ehem." The great him interrupted.

Komui recognized who the great him was. He did.

"Oh. Good morning Bak-chan! How's it lately?"

Bak's eyebrows twitched everytime Komui says that. He was irritated.

"Oh. Good morning Komui! I came here to appoint Lou Fa here. I hope she can help you."

"Good morning supervisor." The girl with braids and glass looked shy.

"Ah. Thank you. I'll see to that. Johnny, please assist her."

"Okay supervisor. Lou Fa-san, please follow me."

The two left with Reever to guide the girl in her new working place. Komui and Bak began talking afterwards.

"I came here as you told me. I'm a day earlier from my usual visit. Better not waste my time now." Bak started.

"Don't be like that Bak-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that?"

"Hmm. Okay."

Knock-knock

"Oh. Please come in."

The girl with the long black hair came in. Bak blushed and appears like he is having his hives again.

"Here's your coffee, uncle." She smiled just like her mother.

"Lenalee-san!" Bak called.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm not Lenalee." Lleana said. "My name's Lleana."

"Nii-san, Lleana and I came here to tell you that were about to start the special training." Lenalee said.

"Komui? What's the meaning of this?"

"Uncle, who is that?"

"That's Bak-chan."

"Oi. Komui, care to explain? And why is she calling you her uncle?"

"Oh. She's my niece. She's beautiful isn't she?" Komui describe the girl before the great Bak.

"Niece? I don't understand. Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Oh. No. Bak-san, the truth is this is my daughter." Lenalee explained.

"Daug-daughter?"

"Right. That's why she's my niece. Get the picture?" Komui added.

"Uncle, he looks like he~"

Before she finished what she wanted to say, the Great Bak fainted due to his hives.

(Gray Note SCT)

Lou Fa silently followed Johnny and Reever to the science department. She was guided on her way around. She was given a nice desk to work and a mountain of pile was already waiting for her. Poor girl. After showing her in that place, she was invited at the cafeteria to have breakfast. She glady accepted it.

Walking in the hallways, she bowed to those she knows. She was nervous. Johnny accompanied her along the way. Then a few moments later, they arrived at the cafeteria. She saw a familiar figure. Rushing towards him, she almost forgot Johnny was with her. She greeted the boy.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!"

He didn't reply. He looked at her with his silver eyes. She notices a difference on her crush.

"Allen-kun, did you dye your hair and what happened to your scar and your arm?" Lou Fa asked. "And why did you ordered only two meals? Are you sick?"

"Ah. I'm sorry. I'm not Allen." The boy replied.

"Lou Fa-san, that's Alex. A new exorcist." Johnny said finally catching up with her.

"Lou Fa-san right? If you're looking for Allen, he's over there. Let's go there if you want."

"Ah. Okay. I'm sorry if I mistaken you as Allen-kun." Lou Fa anxiously said. "You look similar to him."

"Oh. I see. That's what they say here. It's okay!" He smiled at her. She was attracted... Again.

"S-strike!"

"Uhm. Did you say something?"

"No, no. Nothing." She blushed.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Oh. I get it. I never expect such thing could really happen." The Greak Baka-Bak commented while he was finally awake sitting on the sofa. "I never thought of meeting the child of Lenalee-san."

"Ah. Sorry if I surprised you Bak-chan." Lleana said to the branch head. The Great Bak's eyebrows acted irritated. _'Damn it! Even she calls me that! Unforgivable!'_

"You and your three friends came from the future so you can help the current exorcist of this time right?"

"Uhm. Yes, that's correct."

"We'll start training today. We came here to inform nii-san." Lenalee added.

"Care to join me watch them Bak-chan?"

_'Someday day you'll kneel before me, Komui. If it isn't for Lenalee-san, I would have disrespected you.'_ The Great Bak thought.

"If you say so."

(Gray Note SCT)

The six exorcists waited at the open area of the Order. They began wondering how they'll be trained by the time-travelers. The four time-travelers came with Lenalee, Komui and Bak.

"Time to start!" Angie said.

"We've been waiting for this!" Hana added. Alex joined the evil aura of revenge being radiated by his two comrades.

"Open a dimension for us, Nee-san." Alex requested.

"O-okay." She agreed. "Innocence Hatsudou! Dimension Gate!"

A crack behind the back of Allen and company started to open widely. It looked like a dimension being teared. Slowly, it opens revealing a dark open space inside. It's far beyond reality. Inside, the portal slowly forms a grass field and streams. It was a vast grassland. Astonishment was in the eyes of the audience excluding the four time-travelers and Kanda. It was like Road's power but it was far more realistic.

"All of you except Allen, Lenalee and Miranda shall enter the portal." Angie stated. "You'll be train to reach 100% sync rate inside. Allen has already 100% sync so he will join Miranda and Lenalee on their special training with Lleana."

"Please enter the portal so we can begin." Hana said pointing the circular door way appearing like a mirror. "Uhm. The ambience there is not that pleasing to the senses so please prepare yourselves."

Lavi, Krory, Kanda and Agatha entered the portal and as they walked in, they began to feel really heavy and found the place hard to breathe. They weren't expecting this kind of situation.

"What the hell is this place? It's so hard to breathe!" Lavi complained.

"I really feel heavy de aru!" Krory added. Kanda didn't comment but he looks like he was also having a hard time. The same goes to Agatha. The three time travelers entered the circular door and they seemed unaffected unlike the first four.

"Looks like they're really having a hard time, Komui." Bak commented.

"Well, it's the only way for them to have 100% sync rate." Komui replied. "I hope they can make it pass the limit."

"The dimension I created can alter the senses in a way the body would feel heavy or too light depending on what I chose. In their case, I added gravity in their training. It will really help them." Lleana explained.

"You have an amazing innocence, Lleana-san." Bak said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Miranda-san. Okasan. Otousan. This way please."

The four went inside the second circular gate near the first one. It was exactly the same. Bak Chan suddenly realized what Lleana said. 'Otousan? What does she mean? I was wondering who her father is but to speak of Otousan. Wait. It can't be! She's mistaken! But those silver eyes she have?'

"Komui-san?" Bak was slightly having his hives.

"What is it, Bak-chan?"

"Their father! W-who's their father?"

Komui's eyebrows twitched upon hearing Bak's question. He doesn't want to say it but it can't be helped.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. It's... A..."

The seconds began slowing down when he heard Komui saying the twin's father.

'No. I can't be. My ears are deceiving me.'

"Al..."

'Not him!'

"All..."

'No!'

"Allen Walker."

Bak went out cold.

Again.

G.N: Thanks for the idea, Yuzuki!

Yuki: It's nothing, Gray Note-sama!

Vain: Hmph.

G.N: Hmm. See yah on the next chapter!

Yuki: Please review!

Vain: Hmph!


	12. Training Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Vendor: Balot! Penoy!

G.N: One Balot and two Penoys please. Thanks.

(gets the eggs and pays)

Yuki: Do those taste great?

G.N: Try one. (Gives Penoy)

Vain: I want one too!

G.N: Here you go! (gives balot)

(the two crack them open and ate them)

G.N: how is it?

Yuki: Oishi desu!

Vain: ew!

G.N: hmm. You should appreciate filipino food Vain! On to the story.

Chapter 12: Training = Revenge

The Earl was bored waiting in his room. He was still on his rocking chair waiting for the days to pass until the seal is broken. He began stitching and stitching due to his boredom. The other Noahs were also lying around waiting for the Earl's orders. It's been 2 days since they had guests to play with. They were also bored.

"Its quite boring waiting for other brothers in Russia ne?" He started. "But I guess I should let them have some fun."

"Not fair! You sent them there weeks ago with your new toys! Not fair! I want my candies!" Road demanded at the fat man.

"Oh. Sorry my little Road. I'll get your candies soon! I hope those toys will work as I designed them to. It would increase the fun we'll have soon." The fat man chuckled.

"Evil as always big brother! I'm sorry if my daughter shouts on you like that." Cyril said.

"It's okay. That's not a problem with me. I guess I should send our brother Cyrus to meet the generals ne?"

"But what about me?" Road complained.

"I'll need you here. We need to transfer the crystals to our ark."

"Hmph." Road sighed.

"You can at least send me away. I'm bored." Tyki said.

"Easy, Tyki-pon. I have other assignments for you."

"Geez!"

"What about us Earl?" Jasdero asked.

"You can go look for any general you want."

"Really? Thanks big brother!" Debitto said.

"Lulubell, Wisely and Cyrus. You for shall look for the generals and fight them."

"Yes, Earl-sama." Lulubell said.

"Okay, big brother. I wanted to stay with you but if you say so." Wisely uttered.

"I remembered someone. Blue-haired guy. I don't his name but something tells me I know him." Cyrus said.

"That's the Noah memories! You'll remember everything soon enough." Wisely explained.

"I believe that blue haired guy killed you before." The Earl said. "That made us all cry because he did that terrible thing to you."

"I see. So he owes me?" Cyrus asked.

"Seems like it." Wisely replied.

"But what's important, you finish your missions." The fat man reminded. "But before you leave, take these toys. He-he-he-he-he."

He's planning something terrible again.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Ready to hear the rules?" Angie asked looking at the four exorcists who couldn't manage to stand.

"Wha-what are the ru-rules?" Lavi asked.

"Simple. You just need to go out of this place. You do that you win." Angie explained.

"I thought you're going to tra-train us?" The bookman asked again.

"I'm not finished." Angie replied. "You'll have to make it pass us. But on the way you four look, you can't."

"Tch."

"I'll be guarding the gate while Angie and Alex will attack you." Hana added.

"We'll be using our innocence to fight you and we won't hold back." Alex said taking a small sword from his back. Angie did the same thing. She took her sword and her gun as well.

"Innocence Hatsudou!" The three time-travelers said. A reddish aura surrounded Alex and the sword he was holding grew the same length as his height.

Angie was veiled by a bluish aura revealing her slender rapier and feathery gun.

A dark aura covered the brown haired exorcist as she holds her book and her shadow-like cloak covered the gate. The view on the outside was not affected so Komui and the others can see what's happening inside.

"I'll be warning you about my shadow."

"Better activate your innocence for this will get rough." Alex reminded holding the cross-like blade.

"Let's begin." Angie said striking first.

(Gray Note SCT)

On the other dimension, Allen, Lenalee and Miranda waited for Lleana's instructions. It's kinda awkward for Allen and Lenalee to be trained by their daughter so they decided to pay attention. Miranda was again nervous of the situation and afraid to fail the girl from the future's expectations. Opposite them sitting on the grassy field, Lleana thought of something. She made a weird humming sound while she was on to it. The three exorcists decided to sit as well but before they even managed to sit, she suddenly spoke.

"Okay!" Lleana started. "I'll do some preparations first! Okasan please come."

Lenalee came near her by her request even she didn't know what she wants to do with her. Sitting beside her, Lenalee waited.

"I'll put a protective spell on your tummy to keep us safe. With your condition you can't fight on your full power if you worry about the lives inside you. I'm sorry if this is all the help I could provide with my current power." Lleana explained while placing her hands on Lenalee's belly. A yellowish aura veiled the two and moments later it diminished to nothing.

"Thank you very much, Lleana-chan." Lenalee hugged her daughter.

"Amazing! Where did you learn that?" Allen asked.

"Uhm. Agatha-sama taught me that spell. She also taught me a lot of techniques on fighting before she drinks and smokes her way to sleep. It's kinda frightening but I guess it's part of our training."

"Reminds me of someone. Why even they suffer the same fate like mine?" Allen despaired.

"Allen-kun! Don't think of the bad thoughts with your master again!" Lenalee said trying to pull him out of the darkness.

"Miranda-san! I'll teach you a very helpful technique. Your innocence is not just a support type. It can do some offensives as well!" Lleana smiled at the German.

"R-really? I don't know if I can do it."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you the way you thought me in the future. I'm returning a favor."

Lleana's arm glowed and emitted light as she pointed at her right. Training dummies began to reveal themselves before them. They look like regular dummies but something odd was with them. They can move.

"Part of my dimensional power. Pretty useful when training." She smiled. "And I want you to fight those three Miranda-san."

"Eh? Me? I can't!"

"Not if I tell you how." She smiled. "Please activate you innocence."

Miranda hesitantly agreed. She was nervous again. She didn't know how to fight. Her time record rolled down at the back of her hand by her invocation.

"Good. Now think of the rings twirling around on your innocence." She paused and looks at Miranda who was concentrating. "Then try to think that those rings are as sharp as blades and swing them on the dummies."

Miranda did what she was told and swung her right hand towards the dummies. Rings twirled towards them and an explosion have occurred.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry if I did that! I'm sorry for the explosion!" Miranda cried.

"A-amazing Miranda-san!" Lenalee was surprised.

"You did it!" Allen added.

"You did nothing wrong, Miranda-san. That's your first offensive technique. Congratulations." Lleana said to the crying exorcist.

"I did it?"

"Yup! Now I wan't you to fight them constantly so you won't forget the feeling." She paused. "But this time, they'll be defending themselves. Do that until you master... Uhm. You named that technique in the future. I forgot what you called it."

"Time Rings!" An explosion again occurred.

"Ah. Yeah. That's it." She said smiling. "Do that while I train Okasan and Otousan."

"Okay! I'm really looking forward to this!" Allen said looking excited.

"How will you train us, Lleana-chan?" Lenalee asked.

"You'll have to fight me without holding back."

"Eh?" The couple said in disbelief.

"Yup. I can take you both at the same time. If you defeat me, you will surpass general level. Your innocence has evolved so to move to the next stage, you'll have to activate it and make it advance further."

"It's kinda awkward to do this." Allen said.

"It's the only way you can keep up with the Earl. We only have less than a month now." She invoked her innocence once again. A yellowish aura covered her body. Amazed, Allen and Lenalee stood still. A sword-like scepter appeared on her right hand.

"Time Wand!"

(Gray Note SCT)

A war was being held on the other dimension gate. Alex and Hana sighed when they saw Angie on berserk. They both sweat drop.

"Angie-san is murdering Uncle Kanda. Look at her go." Alex commented.

"She waited years for this. Can't blame her on that." Hana said eyeing Kanda who was trying to survive.

"What the hell? You stupid master! You're a lot stronger in the future so just bring your power out! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU HOLD BACK BAKA-SHISHOU!" Angie shouted as her attacks the blue haired samurai simultaneously. She isn't getting tired unlike her opponent.

"Tch. Innocence Hatsudou! Double Illusionary Sword." Kanda invoked breathing heavily.

"Let's see if you can keep up. I'll use my rapier instead." Angie said. "I'll use the technique you taught me in the future."

"Oh boy. Uncle Kanda will die now. Angie's going to punish him." Alex commented.

"Innocence Hatsudou!" Angie invoked. "Dual Blades!"

Just like Kanda's illusionary sword, Angie's rapier double in much materialized form than Kanda's. The feathery gun stayed of her right hip. The smile on her face was associated with the look on her crimson-colored eyes.

"Let's see if you can beat me, Baka-shishou!"

The two clashed.

"Angie's enjoys murdering her master. Well that's the only way Mugen and Uncle Kanda reach point break." Alex commented. "I guess I shouldn't hold back as well ne, Agatha-shishou."

"Shishou?" Agatha asked the black-haired exorcist.

"Yup. You were my master in the future. So I'll be the one to train you. Please, don't hold back or I might end up killing you." Alex said to the blue-eyed exorcist.

"Like you would." Hana interrupted.

"You'll see." Alex replied crashing his great sword on Agatha's scythe.

"I was a bit worried that you'll hold back against Agatha-san." Hana said. "Oh well. Time to murder this two. I'll definitely enjoy training you, Krory-san, Usagi-shishou."

"Be careful Kuro-chan. She's strong." Lavi warned. "I saw her defeat two Noahs easily."

"Okay. I will. I won't hold back."

She grinned. Showing the book, she invoked. "Destructive Chapter, Shadow Claws."

The book transformed in a dark claw similar to Allen's left arm. The difference is, it was created by a shadow like material. Her shoulder length brown hair gently sways after the book's transformation.

"Let's begin!" Hana said charging on the two exorcist.

G.N: Yuzuki, where's Vain?

Yuki: Uhm. In the bathroom, Gray Note-sama!

G.N: Poor kid. Oh. Next chapter will come out soon. Hope you are still reading my tales.

Yuki: Please Review!


	13. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Yuki: Gray Note-sama! Eireen-san called.

G.N: What did she say?

Yuki: Uhm. Vain-kun's having a fever.

G.N: I'm feeling guilt.

Yuki: But she said she be coming over to see you.

G.N: (gulps) Oh. Very well then. I'll go to my room then. I'm going to write something. You take over.

Yuki: Hai! Hai! Here's the next chapter! Jai ikimasu!

Chapter 13: Awakening

"Aries... Leo... Gemini... Aquarius... Capricorn... Sagittarius..." The girl paused for a while. "Cancer... Libra... Pisces... Virgo... Taurus... Scorpio... Eh? Zodiac signs? What are they doing in each crystal?"

"Well. We'll soon find out."

"Eh? Why is the center crystal unnamed Earl?"

"I told you Road, we'll find out soon."

"13 crystals? How unlucky Lero."

The fat man chuckled. "Why indeed, but it will aid me in my plans for this world."

(Gray Note SCT)

"Timothy, hurry up please." The General called her apprentice. She was hurrying.

"Okay. I'm coming already." Timothy replied. "Eh?"

He was surprised.

"We finally caught up with you, General Cloud Nine!"

(Gray Note SCT)

The blue haired samurai was down on his knees thrusting Mugen in the grass. He was breathing heavily and blood was flowing down his lips. He was staring at the short haired girl who was eyeing on him at the same time. She looks like she was underestimating him. Kanda hated it. He was defeated by a girl.

"You look pissed." Angie said.

"Tch. Shut up!"

"My next attack would be fatal. If you can't survive it, you'll never reach point break."

"I know!"

She paused and held her dual blades tightly. She could see the determination on Kanda's eyes. She knew him. He won't give up. He won't even give a damn thinking about it. Strengthening her stance, she began to charge.

"Is that all you got? You can't even fight back now! You're useless!" Angie shouted attacking quick slashes on Kanda who was using Mugen as a shield on her attacks. She was too strong. Glancing on an opening, she inserted a strong kick on his midsection. He was pushed away and landed on his back. Angie didn't hesitate.

"Pathetic!" She said as she walks away from the samurai. He couldn't even stand after her attack. "I didn't even use a fifth of my strength and you go there dying on me easily. Pathetic!"

"Ugh..." He breathes heavily while he tries to stand up. "Co-continue!"

"What the hell?"

He tries to stand up using Mugen. His uniform was soaked with his own blood.

"Continue!" He shouted.

Angie's eyebrows twitched. She suddenly moved like the wind and reach Kanda who was almost 10 meters away in a blink of an eye. Such tremendous speed. She then used the handle of her sword and hit Kanda. He was put to sleep. "I know you won't forgive me but this is the only way to stop you from dying. Such a stubborn master you are."

Angie observed her sleeping master. Standing up, she called the attention of her comrades.

"Oi! Alex-kun! Hana-san! BaKanda's dead now! I'm already done murdering him!"

The two sighed. They knew she was lying about killing her master.

"Oi! I'm going to bury him now ne? Come see him later!" Angie shouted.

"Don't worry. Kanda's not dead. He was just put to sleep." Hana explained to the two exorcists.

"I kno-know. Yuu doe-sn't die ea-sily." Lavi said holding his hammer tightly. He was also badly injured. "Can you still go for it, Ku-kuro-chan?"

Krory was on his knees. He was out of energy. It was because of his lack of akuma blood.

"I-I ca-can de aru!" Krory replied.

"Krory-san, the only flaw in your innocence is when you ran out of akuma blood. With that weakness, I advice you not to continue for now."

"I can still fight!"

"Very well then, I won't hold back."

"Grow, Grow, Grow!" Lavi invoked swinging his hammer at the brown haired girl. She stood on the big hammer. "I'm not done yet! Fire Seal! Fire Snake!"

A huge fire serpent attacked the girl which was sending her backwards. She didn't dodge it.

"You can do better than this Usagi-shishou!" Hana shouted and used her shadow claw to divide the snake. Descending to the ground, she was charged by Krory. Dodging the vampire-like exorcist swift attacks, she landed her closed claw on his gut. Krory fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Krory-san. It's too dangerous for you to continue." Hana apologized. "Usagi-shishou, I'll be coming for you."

"Heh. Come and get me."

"Oi Hana-san, did your trainees shown some improvements?" Angie asked when Hana was nearing her position.

"Uhm. I say. They have lots to endure before they reach 100%"

"Hmm. I hope they can make it in time." Angie glanced on Alex who was still training with Agatha. "Those two never change don't they?"

"Yeah. I have to admit it. He looks happy."

"You're just going to watch them?"

"Well. This is the best I can do..." Hana paused looking at the two who were exchanging attacks. "For him."

"Is that for being a bookman or being a true woman?"

The brown haired girl bowed her head.

"I say, its being both."

"Hana-san."

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

"You should attack me more, Agatha-shishou." Alex requested. "By means of that you'll have 100% sync rate and have your innocence advance further."

"I'm so-sorry. I will." She can hardly breathe. It's been 7 hours since they were fighting. No doubt she's tired.

"I guess we should call it a day. It's bad if we continue this further." Alex suggested.

"No-no! I still can..." She hasn't even finished what she wanted to say when she went out cold. He immediately went to her side and carried her. He turned to the two other exorcists who were waiting for him.

"How long did we fight?" Alex asked.

"Hmm. 7 hours and 12 minutes. Agatha-san is really tough. Being able to spar with you that long, she can make it to 100% soon." Angie replied.

"Uhm. How about those three?"

"Uhm. Kanda lasted for 2 hours while Lavi and Krory managed to fight me for 3 hours and 9 minutes." Hana replied.

"We should train them more." Alex said putting Agatha down. "Now, let's just wait for Nee-san."

(Gray Note SCT)

Miranda was mastering her new skill. The training dummies adapted to her level and automatically adjusted to her improvements. She was actually getting better and better.

On the other hand, Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee fought their own daughter, Lleana Walker, for 7 straight hours. They managed to keep up with the agile girl and they don't look getting tired.

"I can't feel the effect of the gravity anymore unlike earlier." Allen commented.

"Same goes for me as well." Lenalee added. "I guess were improving."

"You're right, Okasan."

"I never thought you really can fight well, Lleana-san." Allen said.

"Well, Agatha-shishou ranked me as the third strongest in terms of strength and speed."

"Ah. I see."

"Do you wish to continue?"

The both exorcist nodded. Their wounds were not that bad even though they fought for such a long time.

"I'll be using one fifth of my strength this time. Please be cautious." Lleana warned.

'Eh? So we are fighting her at her 100%. Now she is going to use only 20% of her power?' Allen thoughts began playing on his thoughts.

"One fifth? How much did you use earlier?" Allen asked.

"Oh. That's only one-tenth of my strength."

"Wow. You're incredible, Lleana-chan!" Lenalee commented in amazement. She grew to be a strong person.

"I'm coming! Innocence Hatsudou!"

Lleana invoked. "Waves of Time!"

She swung the time wand she was holding. A yellowish glow appeared before them and apparently they felt like they were slowing down.

"The waves of time can slow you down or speed you up depending on what I desire."

"Now we know. That's why it's so hard to move."

"Allen-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Lleana then turned to her mother and attacked her in an instant. With her great speed, she managed to keep up with Lenalee's crystal boots.

"Are you alright, Okasan?"

"Ye-yeah. You got me there." Lenalee replied.

"We should rest now."

"O-okay! Allen-kun?" Lenalee called out. "Eh? Allen-kun, what's the matter?"

Lleana noticed the sudden change in Allen's aura. It was a heavy feeling surrounding him.

"Okasan, Miranda-san, please proceed to the door behind me. Please called Hana-san, Angie-san and Niisan!" Lleana ordered them.

"What's happening to Allen-kun?"

"Please go get them Okasan. Fast."

An explosion suddenly came out of their left side. Luckily, Lleana saw it coming. She was able to put on a shield before the dark matter reaches them.

"Okasan, please do what I say. I'll look after Otousan. Don't worry."

Lenalee nodded and went through the white door behind them. It linked towards the other dimension Lleana created.

Lleana then eyed at her father whose hair became curlier and eyes turned to gold. His complexion darkens a bit and signs of stigmata were appearing on his forehead.

Allen raised his head to greet the girl before her.

"Goodmorning."

A twisted smile was on his face.

Holding the time wand, she also greets him.

"Finally, it's nice to meet you, 14th."

G.N: To all my friend who knew me, I am grateful. To my family who look after me through the years, thank you very much. To my readers her at FF, i'd love to see your reviews before I die.

Yuki: Gray Note-sama, Eireen-sama is here.

G.N:(gulps) I see.

Eileen: Where the hell is he?

Yuki: In his room, Eireen-sama!

Eileen: Close the door.

(a couple of bangs)

eileen: There, I'm done beating the hell out of him.

Yuki: (sighs)

reviews! people!


	14. The Pianist

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Eileen: I told him not to feed Vain weird stuffs. He just won't listen!

Yuki: Eh. Eto. Ah.

eileen: What is it?

yuki: 14th chapter is up Eireen-sama.

Eileen: Ah. Okay. I hope he did the right thing this time. Did he?

yuki: (sighs)

Eileen: Did I appear in the story? I want to have scenes with Allen badly!

Yuki: No you havent, eireen-sama.

eileen: Be back later.

(opens 's room)

(a lot of crashing sounds)

yuki: gomenasai minna! Korewa chapter 14. Jai ikimasu!

Chapter 14: The Pianist

_'What is this feeling? It happened before. Why is it happening again? I had much of this pain! I had enough!'_

On one of the rooms of the ark, Tyki sat burying his head on his knees. He was definitely in pain again. Wounds suddenly appeared on his body like before. He indeed recognized who caused his agony. Why would he forget? He decided to sit this one out. He waited for the fat man to visit him for the mission he was promised.

Tyki's golden-colored eyes began to water once again. He couldn't hold the tremendous pain on his body. He tried to roll his body which caused his blood to paint the white colored flooring. His plan didn't work. An image of a twisted smile played on his head like a never-ending loop. He hears his music. It was requiem to his well being. Gritting his teeth, he gazed at the man who came to his door. He was also in pain. His nerves were appearing on his head. Even though he has a huge mouth and he looks like he was always smiling, his eyes tell a different story.

"Looks like he has returned once again, Tyki-pon." The Earl started. "His voice is getting into my nerves again."

"At least he greets us warmly." Tyki commented pulling cigar from his pocket. He lit it and places it on his mouth. It seems like it eased his pain somehow.

"We'll need him somehow." The Earl chuckled. "After all, my plan won't be completed without the 14th!"

(Gray Note SCT)

(flashback)

Allen was fighting his daughter, Lleana, with Crown Clown activated. He was improving everytime he manages to hit the girl with the Crown Clown's skills. Lenalee, fighting by his side, was also giving a good fight. With them working together, they managed to keep up with their daughter. Lleana saw their impressive speed and decided to add an additional gravity effect. At first, they looked uneasy but they managed to fight having their sweat flowing down their forehead. At the process, they received not to deep cuts from Lleana's mysterious innocence. From the outer view, it look more like an equip-type than a parasitic one.

"Uh. Lleana-chan." Lenalee started as she catches her breathe. "I thought you said your innocence is a parasitic-type. From the way it looks, it's more like an equip-type, am I right?"

She smiled at her mother. She knew she'd ask her a question like that after revealing her innocence. She spins her time wand using the hole on its handle in a circular manner before answering the question that was thrown to her.

"My innocence is a parasitic-type, Okasan." She started. "Uhm. Indeed, it looks like an equip-type but it's not. They say that those who have parasitic type of innocence convert their bodies into weapons right?"

The speed of the time wand varied every time she speaks her words. She kept an eye to the two exorcists as she explains.

"Uh, yes. Just like Allen-kun's innocence."

Allen's face blushed a bit everytime he hears his name being spoken by Lenalee. His heart was tickled by her voice causing him to blush momentarily.

"That's true, okasan." She suddenly stopped spinning the sword like wand and held it tightly. Its slender white blade around 2 centimeters width and a length around 2.5 feet was very effective for slicing and slashing. On its handle lay a greenish stone which was radiating a greenish aura every 2 seconds, making it look like a wand. With the weapon like that mysterious, she's the only one who knew what it can do.

"But why did you say it is a parasitic type?" Allen asked confused on what her daughter said.

"Because, I use a special part of me whenever I activated it!" She said crashing the time wand down on the sword of exorcism. Using her strength, she pushed Allen's sword in a rough manner which sent the white clown flying opposite her direction. Seeing that Lleana was open from behind, Lenalee went for a swift kick. Aiming at her target like an eagle, she managed to get on Lleana's location. But before she could land her boots, she missed. Her target was not there anymore. Stopping her superb speed, she searches for the exorcist with the blue scarf. She was nowhere to be found. Then, she decided to go to Allen. The sword of exorcism returned to his body as he tries to get up. The long haired female exorcist helped her lover to get up.

"Do you wish to continue?" The voice from behind them asked.

"Yes! We need to get stronger!" Allen answered. His will is not shaken. It was firm.

"Please let us continue!" Lenalee pleaded.

"It's my pleasure, Okasan! Otousan!" Lleana replied with a tender smile.

The hours slipped quickly as they went on fighting non-stop. Miranda was quietly training as well. She needed to at least learn to defend herself.

Allen's mind was focusing on getting stronger. He wanted to defeat the Earl. He doesn't have much time. If he would die in doing his task, he would at least ensure their future. He gazed on Lenalee who was doing the same thing. She wouldn't just give up. They share a common goal, to ensure the future. The war should end permanently.

A voice from his worst nightmare came to haunt him again. He didn't expect it. He knew that the owner of the voice he heard was gone a long time ago. What's gone should be gone, he thought. But, no matter how hard he tried, the voice wouldn't stop. Not wanting them to worry, Allen acted his way out.

"Waves of Time!"

The wave form Lleana's innocence touches his body and slowed him.

_'Hahaha. You're scared huh? I was about to take over your body that time when that fake earl sealed me.'_ Sweat was on Allen's forehead when that familiar voice came. He wished he would never hear that voice's words again. _'If you didn't interfere on what I was planning with her, the earl would be dead years ago and this world would be cleansed from its evil roots. But now, you have no power to stop me.'_

_'I wouldn't let you hurt Lenalee! I wouldn't want that kind of ending! Mana would feel the same!'_ Allen was speaking to the voice in his head.

_'Mana? My brother wished to end the Earl. He believed me! Don't dare say things like you two have special bonds. He took care of you because of me!'_

_'Liar! Mana wouldn't do that! He's my father!'_

_'Stubborn child you are indeed. Then why did you made him an akuma, one of the things he hated the most?'_

Allen didn't reply. He watched Lenalee and Lleana who were still fighting. He couldn't go near them for the 14th has awakened once again. Who would know what he plans to do, especially with Lenalee, the person Allen valued the most.

_'You're selfish, moyashi!'_ The pianist taunted. Allen's brows twitched because even the 14th Noah calls him a bean sprout. _'You do not deserve the name, Allen Walker. You're nothing but trash. This time, I'll take your stage. You can't stop me. Darkness will devour your existence until you forget everything! I'll take this as my win. I deserve this body more than you now!'_

Allen's eyes began to change color. It was colored gold and his skin tone was getting darker. His vision was getting darker. It's only a matter of seconds until he won't see a thing. He'll be sent to the darkness. He won't see her anymore. But even if he was scared, he remembered he has to be strong for Lenalee. She is the light of his world.

_'No! You can't do this to me! You'll kill Lenalee! Stop this!'_ Allen pleaded. His mind already began to fall apart. The noah was replacing him. He couldn't stop it as the signs of stigmata appeared on his forehead. He fell deep in the darkness. The light that was shining down on him slowly decayed into nothing.

_'Lenalee...'_ Allen's last words. After that, it was pitch black.

(Gray Note SCT)

Lleana sensed the danger coming and commanded her mother and Miranda to escape using the door behind them. She requested them to call her 3 comrades to face the pianist. It was their first meeting.

"Good morning!" the 14th greeted.

"Finally, it's nice to meet you, 14th!"

(End of Flashback)

His eyes of gold wandered through the illusionary sky as he looked amazed on what he was seeing. A certain world that was very familiar to him. A vast grass land with a blue lake and a forever blue sky. _'I know this place.'_ He thought. Having his new complexion, he looked at the palm of his hands and he thought of _'Finally, I'm back!'_ He was been sleeping a long time until he finally woke up having a new body to control. He is the pianist. The Noah hated by the earl. He was once then known as the Noah of Sacrifices.

As he walked over the body of water, he noticed the arrival of familiar faces. The faces were known by the former owner of his body. The one they called Allen Walker. He grinned at them mischievously like a kid who saw new playmates. He was pleased.

"It seems like your friends came just in time before our little party starts." He mocked them using a dirty finger with his body. The body he stole. "I can't wait to test my body."

"Thank you 14th. I was worried that you wouldn't show up. Since I used my Time Reversal on my father, I knew you would show up sooner. I was waiting for years in the future to finally meet you and thank you properly." Lleana interrupted. Her eyes were on the Noah. But to thank the Noah, why would she do that. The rest of them were silent. They seem to know the reason behind.

His golden eyes showed confusion. Surprised on what he heard, he began to wonder why she is thanking him. _'Did I do a favor for her? But she said this is our first meeting!_'

"I'm thanking you for I inherited your power to manipulate dimensions. It really help us a lot to get stronger and escape the Earl in the future. I did polish my inherited power to make it a lot useful." Lleana bowed her head in front of the Noah.

"Ah. Now I get it." He smiled. "But I guess I should take that back. Let's say, you borrowed that from me."

"I'm afraid that it can't be possible." Lleana grinned. Hana and the others spread and surrounded the Noah. Closing the gate outside was their signal from Lleana. "It's time for you to return otousan!"

"And why would I do that?"

"You have to trust us. Trust my father."

"Heh! That can't be possible. I'm the one thirsting to defeat that fraud! I would become the Millennium Earl!"

His golden eyer glared at Lleana like a serpent stalking its prey. Using the claw like hands of Allen Walker, he began to charge at the exorcist with the blue scarf and silvery eyes. But before he even managed to get close, his movements were restricted. A single move was so labored. Upon realizing this, he finally noticed what stop him.

"Chapter of Restrictions. Shadow Chains!"

Shadows began appearing from beneath and were restraining the Noah to attack. His body was chained with shadows upon her invocation. He was like in the middle of a quicksand with the pressure being applied by the shadows. He was furious. He noticed them forming a cross-like pattern. He knew the danger that was coming for him.

"Innocence Hatsudou! Time Rings!"

Upon her invocation, she swung the time wand and sharp rings like the ones Miranda possess came out and headed towards the Noah. She used what Miranda taught her in the future.

"Everyone, don't go near him. Use your range attacks to weaken him. We need to do that before we perform the seal of exorcism!" Lleana reminded while she was firing a barrage of time rings on the Noah.

"Damn you brats! Curse you~" Before he could finish what he was trying to say, the shadow chain covered his mouth. He was put to silence.

"Innocence Hatsudou! Chapter of Wind, Shadow Violation!"

Hana invoked causing shadows and winds sharp as razors to charge at the Noah from above. This caused wounds to his body.

"That's gonna hurt. You'll have to suffer that all by yourself now that Allen's gone." Angie said getting her feathery gun using her left hand. "Innocence Hatsudou! Dual Revolvers!"

The feathery pistol began to materialize on her right hand. The technique was similar Dual blades. She fired series of shots at the paralyzed Noah who can still afford to stand but no so firm.

"Let's see if you can take this. This is for the dirty finger you use to greet us!" Angie looks like she was having a period due to her anger. "Deadly Revolvers!"

She fired consecutive shots from almost every angle rapidly. This attack had caused the Noah to stand on his knees.

"Time's up. We'll be taking that body back." Alex said to the Noah. "Innocence Hatsudou! Blade of Exorcism!"

The cross-like sword began to glow when Alex uttered its activation. Holding it with his left hand, he pulled his white scarf causing it to be loose around his neck. His silver was gazing firmly at the Noah just like his father's eyes. He began to hold the great sword with his hands and placed it on his left shoulder. The great sword glowed brightly as the red gem on the intersection gave of an immense glow.

"Dread Divide!"

A dark violet vertical wave hit its target causing the ground to crack. With this attack, the Noah was down. The strong shadow chain kept his body firm on its current position.

"We should do it now." Lleana uttered looking at the Noah who just went out cold. "We don't have to waste any time."

"I agree." Hana said.

"Then let's get started." Angie commended. They all agreed to start the seal of exorcism. The four sat on the ground and began the process of sealing the Noah of Sacrifices. A silver cross appeared from the ground. The Noah didn't know what was happening. He was at the intersection of the huge silver cross.

Alex, Angie and Lleana stood up. Hana was still sitting and eyeing the one being exorcised.

"We'll take turns while we wait for the results. This is the best way we can do for Allen." Angie said while dusting her miniskirt. "He will be fine. Don't worry. Now, I guess we should bring the life back those guys."

"Allright. I guess I should heal them now before Okasan gets worried." Lleana said opening the other door. "Nii-san. Please stay with Hana-san. I'll go get Okasan."

Alex nodded and went to the bookman who was concentrating.

He sat beside her. They were both silent. The huge silver cross was still there. Avoiding eye contact, the two felt an awkward feeling.

"I guess you're scared." Hana started.

"Of what?" He replied with the serious look on his face.

"Of what you might to do him when he doesn't come back." Hana said in a calm voice. She was measuring what would be his reaction.

"He will. I believe him. He'll be back." Alex replied clasping a handful of grass. 'Please come back soon, Allen! It's hard on me. I will be force to kill you if you don't come back.' He thought of his duty. He is an exorcist as well. To his surprise, her soft delicate hand held his trembling hand. She was always there for him. He didn't let go of her hand as well.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Kanda! Lavi! Krory! Agatha!" Lenalee shouted trying to wake her injured companions. She even shook them using their collars.

"I-I'll try to help them! I'm so sorry if I am late to help you guys!" Miranda apologized while crying.

The two girls came out of the other door. They knew that Lenalee and Miranda would panic seeing their friends like that. They immediately rushed towards them.

"I'm so sorry if I'm late. I'll be healing them now." Lleana then invoked her innocence. "Time Reversal!"

The unconscious exorcists were veiled with the yellow light once again and they slowly healed.

"Allen-kun? How's Allen-kun?"

Lleana didn't answer immediately. She deactivated the dimension they were on and return back to the Order's grounds. She was panting. She was holding her chest with her right hand and tries hard to breathe. When she was about to stumble, Angie and Lenalee rushed to her aid.

"Are you all right, Lleana-chan?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. I just got tired. Angie-san, please ask help to take them to their rooms so that they could rest." She said while in the arms of Angie.

"I got it. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

Turning her over to Lenalee, Angie went to get some of the Order members to help them. The sun was not in the sky anymore.

"Lleana-chan." Lenalee wiped Lleana's sweat on her forehead.

"Okasan, Thank you. I'll be fine soon."

"I hope you don't get sick."

She smiled tenderly. It's been years since she felt the love of her mother. Her eyes watered in the event. Lenalee was crying too and hugged her.

"Okasan, Otousan is still in there with Nii-san and Hana-san. He's fighting the 14th."

"Allen-kun? How is he? Is he alright?" Lenalee's eyes showed fear hearing the 14th's name.

"I know Otousan can pull through this! We should be strong for him." She said standing up. She gave her mother her hand to get up.

"Let's go to him, Okasan." Lleana said. "We'll definitely return to us."

Lenalee nodded and took her daughter's hand. 'Why would I be scared? I trust Allen-kun. He'll definitely come back.' That was what she was thinking.

Opening the door, something unexpected happened. Hana and Alex were still restricting the Noah who was suddenly active and in rage. Lleana and Lenalee rushed to help the two.

"Nee-san, Allen moved and suddenly he went berserk. I guess the Noah in him is too powerful."

"We need to restrain him more so that Allen-kun can return. This is the all the help we can give him." Hana added.

"That's why we came here in the first place." Lleana said before joining them in the silver cross. "Okasan, please stay foot. Everything will be allright. He will defeat the pianist and reclaim his body."

Lenalee sat beside her daughter and watched her lover, Allen Walker in so much pain. His screams were hurting her heart. She felt like she felt the same pain. It was an agony for love. Her tears rolled like rain falling to the ground. _'You must fight, Allen-kun. Please, don't give up. Don't give up for your family... For me. Return to me, Allen-kun!'_ Her heart was aching. She couldn't do anything for the one she loves.

In the midst of darkness, a boy around 7 years of age was crying in a snowy night. He stood and rubbed his eyes. He was left behind. He didn't know what to do. He just went on crying on that chilly evening. A piano piece was constantly playing in the background. He just ignored it.

To his surprise, a voice came talking to him. "Are you lost, little boy?"

G.N: i'm sorry eileen if I didn't make you a part of the story but I promise to make you one with Allen of course.

eileen: okay. If you say so. my fists already hurts for beating the hell out of you because of not putting me in the story and for the incorrect grammar you used. i'm glad that the reviews are pointing them out.

G.N: uh. Yeah. You're right. I'd like to thank Howlingwolf for reading and reviewing. As well as the others. Thank you very much! (bows)

Eileen: Howlingwolf is kinda cool for a pen name. Gray Note sucks for a pen name.

G.N: All my pen names were taken already. (cries)

Eileen: Is Howlingwolf a boy? (checks profile)

G.N: (sweating badly)

Eileen: Oi.

G.N: (speaks rapidly) uh, next chapter will be mostly about Allen, Lenalee and their current situation. Ja ne!

eileen: oi, you just lost your poker seat just now.

G.N: (sighs) thank goodness. Please review!

by the way to howlingwolf: uhm the scene where Hana-san narrated what happened to the main characters was a view of what just might happen. It can happen but it would suck if it would. Well, there's a possibility that it would end that way and I have a lots of ending for it as well. i'm sorry if I didn't emphasize on that matter that much. But i thank you for making me remember. (my heart pounds when I was reading the reviews.)

Thanks again. Please continue posting Love's Sorrowful Symphony and Trust in You!

jai ikimasu!


	15. The Chain Called Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

Eileen: Oi. Did you get the job you apply for this morning?

G.N: yup. I'll be starting on May.

yuki: yata, Gray Note-sama! (hugs G.N.)

eileen: oi!

yuki: gomenasai. (bows)

G.N: oh. I forgot to telk you Eileen, this morning there was a fire in */*: street. You lived somewhere there right?

eileen: (slides the door and runs rapidly) Vain! Why did you burn my house!

yuki: (sighs) she's gone. i think. poor eireen-sama. she's homeless now.

(sobs)

G.N: i lied! (evil laugh)

on to the next chapter!

Chapter 15: The Chain Called Memories

In his melancholy, he was greeted by a stranger's smile. He was abandoned. He was unwanted because of his strange left arm. He was forsaken.

"Are you lost little child?" He asked the boy in a low tone. He has done it for the fifth time. The stranger was persistent. Standing up from sitting to match the boy's height, he grunted and placed his hand on his back which seems aching. He felt shiver down to his spine when he noticed white flakes falling down his warm face.

"If you don't have a place to stay, you can follow me. You'll get sick if you stay here. But if you don't want to, I'll be going. But before that, here." The stranger said while placing a piece of cloth on the boy's neck. It was a nice scarf made with a fine cloth begin sold in one of the markets in Britain. The boy was still stiff from where he stood.

The man began to walk eastward leaving the boy behind. He even turns his back to see if the boy follows him. He was right.

"I'm glad." He smiled at the boy. "By the way, what's your name little boy?"

The boy didn't reply. He was looking on the ground. Noticing this, the stranger simply smiled and walked again.

The boy's vision was blurring as he watched the well coated man walking in front of him and then he shouted.

(Note: the scene above is supposed to be white-haired boy's memory if you didn't picture it right.)

(Gray Note SCT)

"MANA!"

He suddenly shouted and got up in a sitting position. He was thinking of Mana by the time he woke up. He's troubled by Mana's memory. He then remembered what someone told him. 'Why did you make him an akuma, one of the things he hated the most?' He was guilty.

To his surprise, a piano piece was playing in the background. He realized that he was inside a huge black room having a bed, 2 chairs and one piano. Turning on his left side, he noticed the one playing the melody. It wasn't the 14th this time. When the one playing the piano noticed that the white-haired boy was finally awake, the music stopped.

"Who are you?" The player asked the white-haired boy who was in the age of 20. She was a female.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

The white haired boy wanted to answer her but his words won't come out. Trembling in fear, he looked down and whispered.

"I-I don't re-member."

The figure was all white and her coat was feathery. She didn't reveal her face to him.

"I see."

"Do you know who I am?" His eyes were saying _'Please help me. I begged you.'_

"Yes, I do." She replied in a soft low tone. She stood up and went to the window. She gazed outside before turning to the boy. "But only you can help yourself."

"I don't understand."

"You will remember once you see and open your heart." After saying that, she glanced at the window once more. Taking that as a hint, the white haired boy stood up from the bed and went to her direction. Slowly, he looked outside.

(Gray Note SCT)

Lenalee sat beside her daughter Lleana who was using the silver cross to restrict the movements of the Noah. She couldn't even give time for her hunger and thirst because of what Allen was enduring and the three exorcists restricting him.

"Okasan." Lleana started. "You always tell us stories when we were young. That way we could have good dreams. One of those stories was about a wandering clown who fell in love with a princess."

Lenalee smiled when she heard about the story. She knew who the characters were.

"Even though they live in different worlds, they never leave each other. They trusted each other and risked everything just to be together." Lleana added.

"That's a pretty interesting story!" Lenalee smiled feeling better than before. She has to stay strong for Allen and their family. Alex glanced at her mother and Lleana who were talking to each other. He felt happy for her sister. 'Come back soon, Allen! We're waiting for you!' He was more eager to help Allen after seeing them.

It's been half an hour when Allen stopped screaming and resisting from the restriction. He was still unconscious though. Then momentarily while he was lying, he suddenly spoke.

"Lena-lee." He said in a low aching voice. His voice caught their attention.

"He's still fighting! Let's strengthen the cross to help him!" Hana said.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee muttered.

"He'll be with us soon, okasan." Lleana said encouraging her mother. She held her hand in the process. The light from the huge silver cross began to glow stronger once again.

Then, a strange event hit them from nowhere. She screamed in pain as well as Allen. They're agonizing. Hana, the bookman from the future, saw the whole event. Lenalee's crystal boots and Allen's left arm began to glow simultaneously. Their innocence were like communicating with each other. They were resonating.

"They're synchronizing with each other. This is an important historical event. No such happening like this was recorded before." Hana commented.

"What should we do?" Lleana asked while holding her mother in her arms to ease her pain.

"Let's watch what will happen. I don't know what their innocence want but I think the Heart is behind this. Looks like the Heart will fully activate this time."

(Gray Note SCT)

The white haired boy stared in the world outside the window with the white coated player. He was confused of what he was seeing. He didn't remember anything.

"What are they?" He asked looking at the mechanical balls which attack the humans. Firing rapid shots, the humans died and withered. His companion was silent.

He then gazed upon men with blue colored uniforms who were fighting these mechanical balls. Again, he didn't remember who they are.

"Who are they?" He asked again. "Why are they fighting?"

The mysterious figure remains silent again. She simply watches with him. The white haired boy noticed a girl in uniform, the same with the other men. She was also destroying these mechanical balls along with a boy covered by his hood.

"Who is she?"

"Think deeper and you'll remember."

The white haired boy concentrated and watched the girl in pigtails fight the strange creatures with her strange boots.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Lena-lee." He repeated her name again while in pain. The exorcist didn't know what to do. Hana told them that this event was not recorded in the history that was passed to her.

Even though in pain, Lenalee tried to get up with her own feet. She felt like her boots were heavier than before as she try to walk her way to Allen.

"Okasan!" Lleana called her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as Lenalee was getting close to Allen.

"I need to help A-Allen-kun." She answered back barely standing on her own. Then she suddenly stumbled. Lleana and Alex saw their mother fell to the ground. They stood up suddenly to help her but someone stopped their attempt.

"Don't! Stay where you are. You will ruin their synchronization if you touch her!" The crimson-eyed girl said appearing from behind. She then rushed back to her last position in the silver cross to help.

"I believe Lenalee can save Allen. She's the other half of the Heart, remember?" Angie said to her companions who resumed their positions. The twins were in pain seeing the current situation of their parents. But to succeed, they must believe in them. "I know it's hard but you must trust them."

Lenalee crawled her way to her lover. She was also in pain because of her boots but she seem to endured it. She wants to get to Allen.

"Allen-kun, I'm coming." She uttered while crawling. She felt like crying but she held the tears. While she was trying to get close, a black ghostly figure appeared over Allen's body. Lenalee was the only one who could see the figure. Then, she heard his voice on her mind.

_'You're the only one who can stop his pain for you are the key to his heart and he is the key to yours.'_ The black feathery figure said in Lenalee's mind.

_'How can I end this?'_ She asked back.

_'Reach for his heart to find out. You're the only one.'_ After that, the black figure vanished.

Without any doubt, Lenalee rushed her way to Allen. She crawled a bit faster than before. Afterwards, she finally reached his hand. _'I'm coming for you, Allen-kun!'_

While watching the two finally reaching each other, they were blinded by a strong red light. As they try to open their eyes, they saw it again.

"Heart." They all said white looking at the huge red crystal in front of them.

(Gray Note SCT)

"I can't remember her." He said to his companion. She didn't answer back.

"Please! Tell me who she is and who I am!" He shouted in confusion.

"Look inside your heart to find out." The girl replied then turned around and began to play the piano once again. The melancholic music covered the dark room. The boy stared outside again and pondered. 'Why can't I remember?'

While the white figure what playing the piano, she uttered something.

"The key has arrived."

(Gray Note SCT)

She tried to open her eyes to see where she was. The place was all white. A sad tune was playing in the air as she tries to get up.

"Where am I?" She asked. Then the white flakes fell from the sky. "Snow? Why is it warm?"

Walking on a snowy path, she headed east. She was confused of what just happened. But gladly, she remembered.

"Allen-kun. I need to find Allen-kun!" She said while looking at the vast white surrounding. While walking for a couple of minutes, she saw a huge tower on her right. The sad music was getting louder. She hurried towards it to find any door but there wasn't any. She looked up and saw a man from the lone window of the weird tower. She knew him.

"Allen-kun!" She shouted again and again. But it seems like he didn't notice her. She cried while she was calling his name.

"Allen-kun, why?" She asked.

_'You are the key to his heart.'_

"Where are you?" She asked the voice.

_'You know how to open his heart. You're the only one.'_

"Please tell me what to do!"

The voice was gone once again.

From the window, the white haired boy watches the scenes like a movie being played. He was currently watching the girl who was fighting even though she was unable to. He was in pain. The fat man charged a dark violet orb and releases it in the crystal where the girl was. The fat man was laughing loudly, excited of what is to happen.

He closed his fist being unable to help the girl he was watching. He couldn't do anything for her. Then the scenes stopped instantly the moment he cried. His companion continued to play the sad music.

"Allen-kun!"

G.N: Hold it. Hehe. I think I'll paused the chapter here. Got the title inspiration from Kingdom Hearts : Chain of Memories. I just returned to the real world to avoid the rage of one of my character, Eileen. She's too powerful. Hehe. Next chapter would be up soon because I like to upload in bulk. I guess it's better that way. Imagine, that helps a lot to extend mental capacity. So I'll be waiting for your reviews. Thanks everyone. Please read and review.


	16. Hearts

Disclaimer: DGM is not mine.

G.N: Chapter 16 is up. Please read and review. Arigato gozaimasu!

Chapter 16: Hearts

The white haired boy heard a voice from below. She was shouting a name.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!"

He didn't recognize that name. It didn't even ring a bell. He stared down at the familiar woman, the girl from the scenes from the window, who was slamming the tower walls with her hands. She was bleeding due to this.

"Why is she here? Why is she shouting?"

The player stopped and joined him as they looked through the window. "Do you recognize her?"

"She's from the scenes I just saw." He explained. "I don't know her."

"Then let your heart remember her."

"Allen-kun."

Her voice resounded in his mind like a never ending tune. It echoed in his soul. Somehow, he remembers her now. The white figure vanished.

"Lenalee!" Allen cried out loud. "I'll go down there! Please wait for me!"

"Allen-kun, please hurry!"

"I will!"

Turning around, he was surprised to see an unexpected guest. His hair contrasts his. His complexion is dark and his eyes were golden. He was an exact opposite of his image. He then smiled wittedly.

"Such a noisy woman she is."

"14th." Allen gritted his teeth the moment he saw him.

"You know, I'm having troubles of taking over you. A body can't have two souls you know."

"That's why leave my body."

"And why would I do that now that you're moments away from disappearing?" He chuckled at the white haired boy.

Allen noticed that he's becoming transparent like before when he fought a level 3 akuma back in the Asian Branch. It was completely like that situation.

"So, you finally noticed. I'm winning and you aren't" The 14th laughed at Allen. He then walked to the window to see the woman who was shouting. He tries to place his hands out of the window but he got burned and shocked. The scent of burning flesh scattered in the dark room.

"This wall prevents me from taking over you. The only thing that allows you to be yourself is that woman." He eyed Lenalee from his position. "But if I can't pass through here, I can just simply kill you."

The moment he grinned, the tower began to fall into pieces. This caused the white haired boy and the 14th to fall to the rubble. The snow outside began to stop falling.

Grunting his way up, Allen leaned on the glass wall. It pained him to stand on his own because of their fall. Suddenly, she called him.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" She asked as if she could feel him through the glass wall. She kept hammering it with her hands with hopes that she might be able to break it but her efforts were in vain. She was worried of Allen's condition because he was literally transparent.

"Lenalee." He muttered.

"I'll find a way to get to you." She said to the white haired boy. "Innocence Hatsudou!"

Nothing happened. She repeated her invocation once again.

"Innocence Hatsudou!"

The red anklets wouldn't respond to her call.

"Why aren't you activating?" She cried looking at the anklets.

"It's alright, Lenalee." Allen's voice passed through the glass wall as if nothing separates them.

"Soon, it won't be." He interrupted with the evil smile on his face. Allen looked at him with anger. He closed his fist and gaze at the 14th Noah.

"You won't have her." Allen said with bravery. "Innocence Hatsudou!"

Just like what happen to Lenalee, his innocence did not respond to his call. He tried to call it once again but nothing happened.

"What's the matter? It seems like your innocence betrayed you." The 14th taunted the white haired exorcist.

"Shut up!"

"How can you fight me now? In this world of memories, how can you survive?"

"Shut the hell up!"

The 14th eyed him with his golden eyes. He was eager to end the white haired boy life any minute. He charges a dark matter on his left hand and prepared to send it to him.

"You made me angry, moyashi. Any last words?" He said while walking towards him.

Allen turned around to see Lenalee.

"Allen-kun! Run!"

Allen turned around to see Lenalee.

"Shut up you bitch! Just watch there!" Lenalee went down on her knees and cried. Her innocence was no help at all.

"I ask you again." The noah paused. "Any last words?"

The noah pointed the dark matter on top of Allen's head. He was grinning at Allen who leaned his back of the wall in a sitting position. Placing his right hand on his pocket, he gave Lenalee a taunting look. He loved the pain that the two were suffering.

(Gray Note SCT)

The four exorcists from the future concentrated in strengthening the silver cross. They were exhausted due to the length of time they already used for the seal of exorcism. In the process, Lleana deactivated the dimensional world and returned to the Order's grounds. The Heart still glows a bright red color.

Seeing the weird event taking place on the Order, the members reported the incident to their supervisor, Komui Lee. The Chinese with the white beret hurriedly went to the place with Bak Chan. They were currently talking in the infirmary because Bak fainted a couple of hours ago. The two rushed down the hallways to see what was happening. A crowd was gathering up.

"Everyone, please stay back. It's too dangerous." Lleana warned the members of the order. They immediately followed her request. Bak Chan and Komui Lee were getting close to the place when they saw Miranda Lotto.

"Hurry up please supervisor." She said.

"What's going on?" The man with the white beret asked.

"The Heart is being activated."

The two paused.

_'The Heart? What in this place? Who could have it? The Great Me should see this event.'_ Bak thought when he saw Komui rushing towards the place.

"Komui! What the hell is the Heart doing here? Is it Walker?"

"I'll explain later. C'mon. Let's go!"

The Great Bak of China hesitantly obeyed Komui's order. He didn't like it at all. Upon reaching the place, the eyes of the Great Bak of China widened. His eyes gazed on the huge red crystal in front of him.

"Is that?" He asked with great confusion.

"Yes. That's the Heart! But it looks like it's about to break!" Komui answered.

"Uncle! Okasan and Otousan's innocence were synchronizing and then the crystal covered them again." Lleana explained. "We have been holding the 14th Noah for quite a long time now. We can't let him destroy the Heart from within."

"Bak-chan! Help them!"

_'I hate it when you order the great me around Komui but I have to set that aside for now.'_ The great Bak thought.

Wounding his palm with a small dagger from his pocket, he was able to aid the four exorcists.

"Guardian Deities, Earth Bind!" He invoked. The earth below the Heart began gathering and it seems like it was strengthening the Heart. Komui then order the members of the Order to get their akuma capturing device and set it to capture mode. The members aimed at the Heart and sealed it in a box.

"Time Record! Innocence Hatsudou!" Miranda invoked. A huge yellowish clock appeared at the top of the Heart. The power of her innocence temporarily healed the small fractures of the Heart and the health of the four time travelers who were in the boundaries of the huge silver cross.

"Thank you, everyone." Lleana said wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Lleana-chan, how are they?" Komui asked holding his white beret with his right hand and placing it on his chest. He squeezed it. He was worried about the two inside the Heart.

"I don't know." She answered crying.

Komui rushed to her niece to console her. He wiped her tears like a great uncle. Kanda, Lavi, Krory and Agatha came as well upon noticing the alarms that was alerting everyone in the Order. They also help in holding the Heart.

"Ice Seal! Ice Dragon!" Lavi uttered and an Ice Dragon coming from below began to devour the Heart and strengthen it.

"Innocence Hatsudou!" Agatha invoked. "Chains of Restriction!"

Her innocence began to mold into a white chain and grew larger. Slowly, it merged with the barriers that were strengthening the Heart. Krory held on one of the akuma capture device and mimicked what the members did. Kanda just stared at the Heart.

While they were holding the Heart with everything they have, it cracked on the middle part again making it a huge fracture. Miranda noticed that her innocence began to crack as well and it happened to the other exorcists as well. Krory held on his teeth in agony. It was a lot painful for a parasitic type host than an equip type. The members tried to help him but he insisted on helping them to strengthen the Heart. He will just bear with the pain.

"The Heart is breaking." Komui said while hugging her niece who was crying. "Everyone, please help! We can do this."

_'Allen-kun, Lenalee, please make it back here.'_ Komui thought. While holding Lleana in his arms, she coughed blood. The blood dripped on her lips. She was also in pain like Krory.

"Are you alright, Lleana-chan?" Komui asked his niece. He was worried.

"I'll be just fine, Uncle. We should focus on holding the Heart." She said while wiping the blood from her lip. The innocence of Miranda healed her after that. Komui then shouted.

"I won't forgive you if anything happens to you or my Lenalee, Allen Walker!" Komui said. "But I won't totally forgive you if you both don't come back!"

Not too far away from the Heart, the pissed spectator began to talk his mind out.

"Tch. Better come back now moyashi. You got a lot of people waiting for you!" Kanda said while his arms were crossed on his chest.

"Did you say something, Yuu?" Lavi smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up, Baka-usagi!"

Lavi grinned at him and then turned to the Heart and thought. 'Better come back here Allen, Lenalee. Don't keep your friends waiting too long!'

'Walker-senpai! Lenalee-senpai! Please return to us!' Agatha though while controlling her orb like innocence.

A few moments later, the audience of the Heart was put to silence. The Heart was not glowing anymore.

G.N: Finally, Its done! Yata! Uhm. Next chapter will be up so better check it out. Better guess what happens. Would it be tragedy or triumph? And why did I call the 14th the Noah of Sacrifice. The next chapters will reveal most of these. I'm not quite sure which one will. Oh! And I'm sorry if there are mistakes, i don't have a pc to work on to. I'm just using my phone. Thanks for reading. Please review!

oh. By the way, the title hearts was based on the desires of the characters here. Or should i say i like to call this chapter "Hearts". Its former title is "The World of Memories." but if you have any suggestions please tell me. I'll replace the title to the best suggestion. Thanks a lot.

to tell you the truth, I base the chapters on the title. Ja ne!


	17. Will of the Heart

Disclaimer: DGM is not mine.

G.N: What a peaceful world without my novel characters around. Oh! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please add suggestions.

Chapter 17: Will of the Heart

"What... Happened?"

The question was circling around the members of the Black Order. The Heart before them stop glowing. It was like the human heart that just stops beating suddenly. Then, when they realized it, they panicked. Komui Lee and Bak Chan tried to calm the situation. The members were still in chaos.

"Everyone. Please do not panic!" Komui ordered.

"Please resume your positions!"

The crowd was hard to control. They were like losing hope seeing that their only chance to defeat the Millenium Earl suddenly stops glowing in front of them. They were worried.

"Everyone!" Lleana shouted. "Don't lose hope! The Heart is still. Our innocence are the evidence that the Heart is still there. Our innocence would be destroyed if the Heart ceases to exist."

The members of the order fell silent upon hearing her trembling voice. She was much worried than them.

"Please believe in Allen and Lenalee!" Hana shouted. "They'll never let you down!"

From the members who were panicking, Johnny, Lou Fa and Reever commanded their co-members to return to the position. They tried to stop the ruckus that was happening.

"Everyone! We must work hard for Allen and Lenalee. This is a small way to return to them what they done before. The exorcists were risking their lives for us so we must help them now!" Johnny cried to the members of the Order while holding an akuma capture device.

After hearing their words, they all returned to their position and help to strengthen the Heart, keeping it from breaking apart.

"Thank you, everyone." Lleana said in tears. _'You should return to us now, okasan, otousan.'_

(Gray Note SCT)

The 14th felt that he was mocked by Allen Walker. He hated him. Due to that, he vanished the dark matter on his left hand and punched Allen's face instead. Allen fell sideward to the rumble when the 14th hit him. He looked like a plane crashing down.

"You arrogant moyashi! I'll make you suffer first before you totally vanish!" The 14th shouted at the white haired boy who was lying in the ground. The boy bled. There was so much power in the punch he endured.

Trembling in fear, Lenalee couldn't help Allen who was on the other side of the glass wall. She hit the wall with her right hand and continued to tap it. She caressed her innocence with her left hand while on her knees. Her tears couldn't reach her beloved, Allen Walker. Her heart was beating faster.

_'Please. I beg you. I need to help Allen-kun. Please. I need you!'_ She thought and was trying to speak to her innocence. She tried to look at Allen once more and then she saw someone other than the white-haired boy and the 14th disciple. A white figure stood not too far behind the two who were fighting. Lenalee couldn't believe her eyes.

_'What does your heart desires?'_

Lenalee was shocked and it appears like that the white feathery figure was talking to her mentally. She gazed at the ghostly figure who was communicating with her.

_'What does your heart desires?'_

_'My heart? Desire?'_ Lenalee asked the figure mentally.

_'What does your heart desires?'_

Lenalee smiled finally even though in tears. Such smile would easily relieve you from any pain or loneliness by just looking at her.

'I want to save Allen-kun. I want to bring him back to me.'

Then the ghostly figure suddenly appeared near her on the other side of the glass wall. The 14th and Allen were not seeing what was happening. The pianist just continued to torture the transparent Allen. The ghostly figured touched the glass wall with her white gloves.

_'Then, you have proven your will, Lenalee Lee.'_

Afterwards, Lenalee touched the glass wall trying to touch the white glove.

(Note: This event happens when Allen didn't answer the 14th back. It also occurred when Lenalee saw the white figure. I placed this note to avoid confusion. I hope it helped.)

_'Allen Walker, What does your heart desires?'_

Allen saw another ghostly figure than the one he was with earlier. The figure was talking to him mentally. He wasn't that surprised but seeing it like it was protecting Lenalee, standing beside her, he was relieved. The question ringed on his head when a punch from the 14th Noah landed on his cheek. It was painful.

_'What does your heart desires?'_

The question kept echoing on his mind while he was being beaten by the 14th. His body was becoming numb and he was more transparent than before. He couldn't answer the ghostly figure's question. He was thinking of death at that moment.

"Pathetic moyashi." He said giving a straight left hand on the cheek of Walker. Walker was badly beaten. The 14th had enough bringing misery to the white haired boy. He sensed the urgency to finish his business now. Besides, he should not make the Earl wait for his death. The Earl was already overdued for a thousand of years. Again, charging to dark violet orb on his both hands, he prepared to attack the exorcist. He mixed the two orbs and places it on his left hand. He needs to take the boy's body once and for all.

Struggling to get back on his feet, Allen wiped the blood on his lip. His eyes were still fiery despite of playing with death. His resolve was to be brave when he finally face death.

"So you can still stand." The 14th taunted. "Well, what bravery you have there. That's one good thing about a useless trash like you."

The 14th disciple walked towards the struggling Allen Walker. He smiled twisted when he aimed the dark matter on Allen's face. Then the pianist suddenly ran towards his prey. He swung his left hand to release the combined dark matter. While running, he uttered.

"Goodbye, Allen Walker!"

Allen closed his eyes. He accepted it. This time, he wouldn't see them again. His friends in the Order, his master, Timcanpy, his friends all around the globe, Alex, Lleana, Angie and Hana. And he wouldn't see her again. His beloved. His light in the darkness. His Lenalee. He cried while he closed his eyes. After that, I guess it's over.

G.N: uhm. This chapter is a little shorter than before. I guess that its enough though. I always end it like the way I did in the former chapters. Oh. In the story, Allen accepted his death. (Not so Allen-like attitude.) but I guess I'll make him learn a lesson next chapter. About the 14th's name, my idea of his name would be coming out soon. Please read and review.


	18. Light in Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

G.N: oh. Here's chapter 18 of Souls Crossing Time. I hope ya like my story because I love your reviews.

Chapter 18: Light in Darkness

Allen accepted it. It was no more use. It's over for him. Darkness will devour him soon enough. He would cease to exist. But the question never failed to ring on his head.

_'What does your heart desires?'_

He then felt like thinking about it. He felt like answering the question now. But it felt ironic for it was time for him to say goodbye. Well, finally he didn't hesitate to answer the question.

_'I'll feast. I want to see my friends and have a good time with them. I want to travel the world after this. I want to have a peaceful life, a family where I can return. And I want to thank her, for loving me with all her heart, for being the light in my darkest moments, for simply being together with me. I want to marry her if Komui-san allows it. I want to love her. I want to be with her until the end. I want to be with Lenalee.'_ He cried while he was thinking of what his heart's desires. It was no use for now. He felt the dark matter getting near his head. It's only a matter of time.

"Allen-kun." Her voice was soft. It made him want to open his eyes just to see her one last time. The calmness of her face made him feel assured. Her warm smiles that made him blush like a teenager. Her long black hair that he longed to play with his hands. Her scent that soothes him whenever they're together. Everything about her, he longed for her. _'Lenalee, I'm sorry.'_ That's what he thought.

He should have died by now. He wondered why he is alive somehow. Maybe her voice is somehow keeping him alive.

"Allen-kun."

Her voice was resounding on him again. He loved it. It was like music to him. His favorite piano piece. He tried to open his eyes. He's feeling warmer now like someone enveloped him. He's feeling much alive than before. It was a rejuvenating embrace. He felt like he was already in heaven with the god his lover hated the most.

The 14th's face greeted him. The Noah was still there. He looks pissed. His arm was squeezed tightly to prevent the dark matter from being released. To his surprise, a hand covered with a glove as white as snow stop the Noah from his tracks. It was like just what happened in Edo, when he stopped the Earl from taking Lenalee's life.

"Tch. Annoying woman!" The 14th commented. He was eyeing the woman who intervened with his plans. His arm was in tremendous pain. His golden eyes revealed his anger from within.

Allen tried to see who saved him. His eyes were teary. She was familiar. His heart skipped a couple of beats when he looks at her. Gladly, she smiled at him. She ensured him that he was still alive. Her eyes were beautiful like the ones of an angel.

"You are a meddlesome lady do you know that?" The 14th said to the woman. He carefully looked at the one who stop him. Her white coat covered her body. The coat was feathery-like. The image was assuring that it's a coat that is very comfortable to wear. Her crimson-colored crystal wings matched her crimson-colored boots. On her left shoulder, her white mask, which looked like a butterfly, was shaded with a crimson color on its edges. She was like a princess in a ball. She looked like the queen of the night.

"But you're going to die with him here..."

Allen tried to look at her steadily from his right. He cried for she saved him.

"Lenalee Lee!"

Lenalee had transformed and resembled the player which Allen was with before this incident.

"You like meddling on things that you don't need to get involve with." The 14th pulled his arm away from the white angel. Stepping backward, he charged a dark matter again with both hands and fired them at the white haired boy. Lenalee saw this coming so she flew and kicked the dark matter sending them right back to him. The pianist avoided his own attack.

"Why don't you just let me do this my way?" The 14th asked. "Or you're just enjoying ruining my plans?"

The white angel smiled at him.

"I can't allow you to kill him. You sound like the Earl."

"Tch. Don't compare me to that fake you white bitch!" The noah prepared to assault Lenalee once again.

Allen Walker was down on his knees and watch Lenalee fights the 14th Noah. He wanted to help but there's no way he can. He slammed his right hand on the floor due to his anger.

_'What does your heart desires?'_

The voice was here again.

_'I want to help Lenalee. I want to be with her all the time.'_ Allen answered.

_'You have proven your will, Allen Walker!'_

A dark orb devoured Allen. It was beginning.

Lenalee and the 14th stopped fighting each other when they saw the dark orb covering Allen. Slowly, the orb began vanishing for a couple of minutes. It was just like nothing happened. Allen Walker was not there anymore.

"What the hell is going?" The 14th asked to the white angel in front of him. He was confused of what was going on. On the other hand, Lenalee smiled at the 14th and uttered.

"Why don't you ask the one behind you?"

Slightly confused, the 14th turned his back to see who was behind him. Then, he saw someone in a dark feather coat. The man's gloved fist was closely getting on his cheek. He was going to get punched just what he did to Allen. The man's white hair was blown by the wind while he was attempting to punch the Noah. He smiled at the pianist. He hit the mark.

The Noah skidded to prevent himself to be pushed so far away. The man's punch was so powerful. He didn't question it. The pianist stood on a distance not too far away from the white angel. He wiped his bleeding lips and cheek.

"Tch. You surprised me!" The Noah said to the strange man. He eyed him with fury. The man has white crystal wings contrasting his black feathery coat. A cross-like black sword was on his back at that time. His left hand was claw like and on his right should, a black phantom mask laid resting.

"I'm sorry about that." The man replied standing beside the white angel.

"You're an interesting moyashi." The Noah taunted and smiled like he was seeing an old friend that he had long forgotten.

"My name is Allen Walker."

"Looks like everybody calls you moyashi, Allen-kun. I guess I should try it as well. Can I, moyashi?" Lenalee giggled.

"Eh? Even you, Lenalee? Why?"

"Moyashi! Moyashi!"

"Even you." Allen sat and cried on his knees.

"Eh. I'm sorry." Lenalee said. To her surprise, she was pulled in to his arms. They shared their own warmth.

"Moya... Allen-kun?"

"Tadaima, Lenalee." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"Okairi, Allen-kun." Lenalee's tears of joy flowed down. She wanted this to happen. They were happy.

"Oi! Oi! I'm still here!" The 14th shouted at the lovey dovey. Due to this, they broke their embrace due to embarrassment.

"Funny children. I'll make sure that would be your last."

A dark aura veiled the pianist. Soon he began transforming. His face represented the other side of light and the other side of darkness. A slender flute came out from his left side. There is wrath on his golden eyes. He is thirsting to kill. He showed the other side of being a musician. A dark robe covered him making him look like an entertainer in an orchestra.

"Prove yourself worthy." The 14th said charging at the black angel in front of him. Allen gripped his sword and prepared to fight. Lenalee was on his side. Then their last waltz began.

Giving off quick exchange of blows, they look like dancing with the wind. The snow was falling down again.

"Tune of Darkness." The 14th invoked before playing his flute. Dark notes, like the one in the score of the 14th's song, began to appear and fired at the white and black angels. Explosions occured when the notes touch anything. With haste, the angels evaded the notes before they exploded. The musician continued to play the melody.

Allen Walker flew to the musician with an extreme speed. He swung his great sword with both hands. The musician blocked it with his flute. Shifting his flute in a sword like form, the 14th fights Allen with quick slashes. He didn't manage to land a single hit on the black angel.

Lenalee enters the battle of the two with a swift kick coming from above. When the 14th managed to dodge the first attack, she quickly followed it with a quick and strong spin kick. The musician blocked it with his left arm but he was sent flying to his right. It was a very powerful kick. If he wasn't able to block it, it would be fatal.

The 14th smiled at Lenalee. His looks were taunting. But he realized that the Black Angel was nowhere in his sight. He was gone again. A black glove touched his shoulder all of a sudden. The hand forced him to turn around. He saw Allen's sad face. After that, the cross-like sword gave him a quick slice in the mid-section. The attack caused him to be pushed backwards. He bled.

"Tch. You're a strong moyashi." The 14th said while down on his knees. "Who would have thought you both can become strong like this."

"14th." Allen said in a low tone.

"Why did you have a sad face? You should be happy when you did that." The 14th said while holding his midsection. A white glow was on his horizontal wound.

"I can't. I can't do it to you."

The 14th smiled. Grunting his way to stand up, he prepared to attack once again. Lenalee joined her Allen and get ready to attack once again. But from out of nowhere, Allen's eyes suddenly widened. Lenalee somehow was shock and couldn't believe her eyes. A man stood behind the 14th musician. He wore a black long coat and was holding a staff. He wore a black magician's hat, the one used in magic shows. His eyes were solemn and gentle.

Allen cried while his eyes are wide open. His heart was beating fast. He knows that man.

The man rested his left hand on the 14th. It was like giving a pat on him. The 14th turned around to see who it was. A tear rolled from his left eye. He was happy to see him.

"It's been a while." The man said smiling to both Allen and the 14th.

G.N: Cut! Uhm. I think this chapter has less description. Uhm sorry if Lenalee called Allen a moyashi. I just wondered how that sounds like. And I guess you know who the man is. See ya on the next chapter. Please read and review.

by the way, next time I upload, I'll be posting a stories about the New Characters I added in my Fiction Souls Crossing Time. The Title will be, Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong. I'll give their stories here. Hope you should check it out when it's if you like this story. Thanks for reading! Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	19. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own DGrayMan

Check out Souls Crossing Time: From the Future They Belong.

G.N: Chapter 19 is here.

Chapter 19: Sacrifice

"Mana!" The 14th and Allen both said when they saw the noble man before them. Mana wore a smiling face while the two were having tears rolling down their faces. It's an awkward meeting for the three together with Lenalee. Mana gave the 14th a brotherly hug.

"I came here to talk to both of you and I do not have much time here in your world of memories. You have done enough, brother. This time you must trust him. He'll definitely do it for sure." Mana said to the 14th.

"What are you talking about? I cannot entrust a task like that to him! I am the only one who can kill that fat man!" The 14th replied in anger. He was shocked of what he heard from his brother. "You agreed on this remember?"

"We had our chance back there. We didn't make it. We were blessed because we survived the Earl's wrath. He crowned you as the traitor. Lucky for us we managed to escape with the help of Cross Marian. Then, we saw him. He was young back then, an innocent baby."

"I can do it this time! I'll make sure I will end the Earl's foolishness once and for all!" The 14th shouted.

"You need to rest now, big brother. The 14th's soul has tainted yours. You should entrust the future to them." Mana said while looking at the white haired boy's face. He walked towards him to greet him as well. The 14th watched his brother go as he kneels and held his wound. He doubted with that look on his eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Allen! I'm happy that we could meet like this again even it's only temporary." Mana smiled tenderly at him. His face showed a fatherly love towards his adopted son. "You're taller than before."

Allen couldn't help himself any longer. Running towards the noble man, he wrapped his arms around his father. He was trembling in tears. His father chuckled the moment he felt his warm embrace. Mana pats the back of the head of his adopted son. The moment was enjoyed by the two of them.

"Say. Allen." Mana said breaking their embrace. "Who is she?"

Allen then turned his face to Mana and understood what his father was asking. He blushed the moment he realized it. He felt anxious at that moment.

"Is she your fiancée?"

Allen didn't know how to answer his father's question. He didn't for he hasn't even proposed to Lenalee. He then looked at his Lenalee with an unsure look. She was also blushing at the moment. It was her first time to meet Allen's father.

"Hmm. I get it now." Mana said walking towards Lenalee. "What is your name, Miss?"

He kneeled before her and kissed the back of her hand. It was a sign of respect.

"Lena-lee. Lenalee Lee." She replied nervously.

Mana smiled when he heard her name. He is a jolly person.

"My name is Mana Walker, Allen's father. I'm glad to finally meet you, Miss Lee!" Mana said and then turned to his son. Then he raised a thumb and winked at Allen. It was a sign of approval or should I say _'you pick a beautiful one.'_

"Mana." The black angel asked in a low voice. "Are you still mad at me that night when...?"

"Oh! Not really! I understand you now! I was horrified that night so I end up cursing you. Well my curse helps you in some ways even though it's kinda horrible as well." Mana interrupted. "Cross knows that. Cross, your uncle over there and I were good friends you know."

"Really?" Allen shouted in surprise. He couldn't imagine that his Master Cross, the demon, the debt god, the double-crosser, the legendary womanizer, everything wicked, was a friend of his father.

"Oh yes! We were good friends when we were still young even if you ask your uncle there." Mana said pointing at the 14th.

"Cross is a bastard, Mana!" The 14th shouted. "He tortured that moyashi knowing that I was within him! He was cruel to us! He knows that I couldn't fight him back that time! That opportunist!"

Allen and Mana sighed upon hearing the 14th's confession. The white angel, Lenalee was clueless of the situation. She just stared at the three who were talking.

"I'm sorry if that happened to both of you." Mana said in a low tone. "He was the only one we could trust other than ourselves."

The 14th sighed in agreement. Mana Walker was right about that. There was a moment of silence. The Noble walked towards the 14th's side. He went to ask the pianist again.

"You should trust him now. He's the only one we can rely on who is capable of ending this pointless war." Mana said to his brother who was still holding his wound. The 14th was thinking. His thoughts were playing in his mind. And again, another long silence.

Getting support from Mana's hand which he held out to help him, the 14th gave a long sigh and took in a long intake of air. Then he released it again.

"Hmm." The 14th hummed. "Okay, I'll trust him if he'll do a simple task."

"What is it then?" Mana asked.

"Simple." The 14th grinned. "Kill me."

(Gray Note SCT)

The Earl was staring at his life size mirror. He still wears that sinister smile of his. He looks like he is preparing to leave the ark once again. Lero was silently watching his master. He just remembers one thing. _'I exist to serve the Earl lero!'_

"Is there something wrong my friend?" The Earl noticed the silence of his loyal servant. "It seems like something bothering you."

"Eh. Eh. Earl-sama! It's nothing Lero! I'm not troubled Lero!" Lero replied in a flash.

"Very well then. Let's go out from some fresh air and visit some of our lonely friends out there." The Earl suggested.

"Uhm. Where did Tyki-sama and Cyril-sama go Lero? Everybody's leaving the ark Lero!"

"Oh. That. You don't have to worry my friend. Little Road is here to stay. I just sent those two to do an important task for our plans." The Earl replied.

"I get it now Lero."

The Earl went to get Lero and they headed on one of the door of their new ark. It seems like they're going to make akumas on their way outside. The Earl laughed loudly before going out once again.

"It's only a matter of time to wash this world from its sins."

Then, they disappeared.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Simple you hear?" The 14th eyed on the white haired exorcist. "Kill me."

Those words were like bullets fired at the body of the white haired exorcist. He never wanted to kill a human. Even though, he did want to kill the 14th, he just wanted to exorcise him. Even now that he knew that the 14th was his uncle. Well he already knew those 5 years ago. But, he just can't kill him.

"But. I. I can't! I can't do that!" Allen replied in a disturbed manner. He gazed at his wounded uncle with mercy and fear.

"Then, you can't defeat the Earl. If you can't do this task, we're not going to win this holy war." The 14th explained. He gazes upon Mana to see if he agrees to his condition. He looks like he agreed but there was sadness in his eyes.

"You better do what your uncle says, Allen. With that, you'll prove yourself worthy." Mana said to the disturbed exorcist.

"I am the Noah of Sacrifice. This is the only way to achieve my purpose." The 14th added.

"I really can't!" Allen replied.

After replying to the 14th's proposal, an earthquake had occurred. The world of memories was starting to crumble to its end. Allen hurriedly went for Lenalee to give his protection. He had sworn that he will protect her at all cost.

While the earthquake was occurring, the sky began to crack as well. It showed huge fractures. It was only a matter of time.

"Better hurry now or you aren't going to make it in time. You must do this." The 14th said over again.

"Allen, grant the wish of your uncle."

"There must be another way! I can't do that thing! That's murder!"

"Put me to rest, Allen. Prove yourself worthy." The 14th said again to the troubled exorcist.

"Allen-kun, the sky is falling apart." Lenalee said in a scared voice. It was like a remake of their first time in the ark.

"Do it for them and your future family. Do it for her and prove yourself worthy of being a Walker!" Mana shouted.

With hesitation at first, Allen grabbed a hold of the great cross sword on his back. He was crying as he dashed his way to his uncle. He didn't have a choice. Gathering his strength on both arms, he leaped and performed a vertical slash reaching the chest of his uncle. It caused a cross like wound on the 14th's body. After doing the kill, he hurriedly embraced his uncle in tears. Mana cried while standing. Lenalee cried as well.

The 14th gazed up the sky. He felt the warmth of his nephew covering his wounds. He finally did the right thing. Even though in pain, the 14th spoke his last wishes.

"Well done." He said in a low fragile voice. He was in tears. "I entrust the future to you."

Allen's embrace tightened. He wasn't letting go of him. He didn't care.

"Be strong and defeat the Earl. Ensure the safety of the people. You can do it."

The 14th gazed on the white angel. He smiled tenderly at her.

"I apologize for the things that I have done to you and the others in the past. I'm sorry. Please take care of my stubborn nephew."

Lenalee nodded while crying. She didn't expect some things like this to happen.

"Brother, I'm really glad to see you again. I'm thankful that you became my family." The 14th uttered while looking upon Mana.

"And finally..." The 14th whispered to Allen's ears. "I entrust you my power, the power of the player. Take it as a gift and protection when you fight the Earl. Make us proud."

The 14th's body started to glow. He was about to vanish in the world of memories.

"Make me proud that you carry my name." The 14th whispered to him. Allen was surprised on what he has heard. His father, Mana Walker, named him after his brother. "Be proud to carry our name, Allen Walker."

And after he said that, he vanished. The glowing cross remained before Allen's eyes. His tears were not stopping. He shouted Uncle.

After that incident, the quakes were not halting and the sky was still cracking. The destruction of the said world was getting faster. Mana stood before the two angels. He wiped his tears and uttered what he wanted to say.

"You need to get out of this world now, Allen, Lenalee. This is the World of Memories; it's Allen's Heart if I'm correct." Mana said.

Lenalee hurried to Allen's to console him in his current situation. She knew it was hard for him. When he stood up, she held his hand tightly.

"Get out before it collapses. We trust the future in your hands."

"Will I see you again, Mana?" Allen asked because he knows Mana was about to leave as well.

"In God's time, Allen. In God's time." He smiled at his hand. He held his hat and his staff as he prepares to walk away.

"Thank you, Mana." Allen whispered as he watched his father walking away in the opposite direction.

Allen turned to Lenalee the moment Mana vanished from their sight. The lady wiped Allen's tears and embraced him tightly. They enjoyed the moment being like that together.

"Let's go back now, Lenalee." Allen said tenderly to his beloved. The sky cracking and the earth shaking were getting stronger.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Lenalee asked.

They both sighed because none of them know how.

(Gray Note SCT)

The exorcists and the members of the order were doing their best in maintaining the Heart. They were pressured because their own chance to defeat the Earl is on a 50-50 situation. They were all waiting for the return of the two exorcists who were inside the Heart at that time. Even though they were tired for strengthening the Heart for almost an hour and a half, nobody halted. They wanted give all they can.

But, it seems like their effort was no longer to be considered.

The Great Heart before them shattered into pieces.

G.N: Finish! The next chapter will be posted soon so if you're still reading this please cheak it out.

aw. A shattered Heart. A crowd that was sent to a severe silence. a world that was about to be destroyed. how will the two lovers get out? Please make inferences.

Please review.

by the way. Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong is up. Check it out as well if you like to know the new character's stories. Thanks.

I also revised the chapter about point breakers upon viewing the anime again and reading a good reader's review. Thanks for the clarifications. I really appreciate your reviews. :)

Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. I just type and type without even polishing.

My eyes got interested on a review that asked if Lavi became a general while being a bookman in the future. I like how you think about that but I guess you should check out Hana's story on Souls Crossing Time: From the Future They Belong (i guess i love this title) to find out. It's the second story.

i'll do more editing in my work next time. I feel the need to write more for I'll have work soon. T.T sorry if I posted only one chapter but I promise to post them in bulk next time.


	20. The Long Night Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Check out Souls Crossing Time: From the Future They Belong. It has four short stories about the four time travelers. I hope you like it. The Story of Lleana Walker got a little longer than before thanks to the review/suggestion of Chiibisuke-san. I really appreciate people who drops reviews. Thanks

Chapter 20: The Long Night Ends

The two angels were trapped in a world where Allen's memories resides. The whole world was like a white dream land. It started to quake causing it to crumble. The sky showed fracture that would mean only one thing. It is going to end.

Allen tried to used his inherited power, the pianist's power, trying to create a door way for the two of them. They need to return now. It is only a matter of time. He tried to concentrate focusing on how he can make a door to appear. His efforts were not paying off. Frustrated, he brought his anger on the piano that was destroyed earlier when the tower collasped.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee uttered worrying about his sudden rage. He seems like getting angrier at the moment. "Calm down. We will think of another ways to get out."

"How? I can't even use the ark's power hear!" He shouted at her. She looked down avoiding his furious silver eyes. Noticing her reaction, he realized that he had done her wrong again. Her silence was the evidence. "I'm sorry. I was just frustrated and I didn't intend to bring it out on you, Lenalee."

He reached for her body trying to capture her once again. She waited and accepted his embrace. It felt warm eventhough that they aren't even in the real world. It is as warm as the snow that was falling down on the two of them.

"Allen-kun. Don't worry. It will be alright soon." Lenalee assured. "But I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did a voice talk to you all of a sudden? I mean it may sound strange but did it happen to you?"

"Uh. Yes. I was with someone before my uncle came and sent the tower crashing." Allen replied then he gazed at the output of his transformation. "Before I transform, I heard a voice asking what is my will."

"That's not surprising. It happened to me as well." Lenalee replied. "But the voice did tell me this."

"What did it say?"

"Uhm..." Lenalee paused because of the strong earthquake that had occured. "I hold the key to your heart. Uhm. That what it meant."

Allen stared at Lenalee. He began to think of what the voice meant. He pondered about it and concentrated.

Lenalee stared at him as well. She wondered what he was thinking and so she thought as well what it all meant.

Then, they both said that they figured it out and chuckled at that moment.

"That's a very vital clue." Allen said blushing big time as she was also blushing. Then, they both smiled at each other.

"I didn't know but I guess what the voice meant was the thing I never thought would be the key to your heart."

"I guess so." Allen chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms drawing her closer, face to face. Their figure was like the darkness merging with the light or the other way around. They looked like angels deeply in love with each other despite of their difference. She looked at his calm tender eyes deeply. She was so in love with him as well. It took them years plus the years they have been hiding their relationship from Komui.

Brushing her hair with his hands and leaning in closer, the black angel uttered nearly touching her lips. "Let's go home, Lenalee."

The silence was deafening.

The Great Heart of Innocence crumbled right before their eyes. The red crystal was shattered in tiny piece. It broke like a wine glass falling to the floor.

"Wha-what happen?" Komui asked himself while holding his unconscious niece. He didn't realized that she was out cold.

"Komui! Lleana-san..." Bak uttered noticing the young girl who fainted.

"Lleana-chan, what's wrong?" Komui said trying to gently wake his niece. He was worried that she was also in trouble. Alex noticed this and hurried to her sister along with Hana and Angie. The huge silver cross and those that strengthened the Heart all vanished. All hopes were lost. The great heart was no more.

The crowd cried upon realizing the world's only chance of survival didn't make it this time. They were scared and frightened now there is nothing to stop the menace, Sennen Hakushaku.

"Lleana-chan, are you alright?"

"Nee-san! Wake up!" Alex said trying to help her bleeding sister. Her blood was flowing down from her mouth once again. Then she jerked and tried to open her eyes looking at the heart's direction. She didn't see them. They were gone. Her heart felt pain. She thought that it was over.

"Nii-san, okasan and otousan." Lleana uttered.

"Don't speak. You need to rest, Nee-san." Alex replied with disappointment in his eyes. Angie and Hana were also disappointed because they weren't expecting this. They intervened in the time flow which caused a gradual change. Everything will be unexpected from now.

The rain came down from the night sky. It was like joing the Order in their sadness at the moment. The breeze was getting cooler.

Komui and Bak helped each other to carry Lleana for some medical attention. She needed to be treated but she refused. She hasn't gave up.

"I know they'll return! I'm looking forward to it!" Lleana shouted. "Okasan! Otousan! Please, come back!"

Her voice was resounding in the long night.

xXx

He is known as the Millenium Earl. He is the one that leads the world to its end. He is a creator using tragedies as his raw material. He is the creator of the monsters called "Akuma"

The Earl visited a town in a snowy part of the world. Its in the place where the tallest mountain in this Earth was resting. Hopefully, he wanted to make alot of akumas in this place. His mouth is always smiling and he looks like he could gobble a whole child in an instant. But he didn't do it, even once.

Bouncing like a wandering Auguste Clown in search for new places that he could perform his deadly art, he smirked having view a familiar person in front of him. He smiled with love on his face.

"How's your day, Mightra?" He asked using Lero as a staff like a support for him.

The shady figure did not respond. He just stayed quiet under his weird looking hood and cape. He was always like that. Well he would have because he is mute because of one incident in his dark past. But he did understand what his elder brother was asking him. He used his dark matter to reveal his answer. (bold words are Mightra's answer)

**It's fine brother.**

Those were the written answer in the air. The earl was happy and chuckled once again.

"Where are Tryde, Fiddler and Mercym? Didn't they accompany you a week ago?"

**They went to play with their new toys.**

"Ah. Very well. By the way, can I ask you a favor my brother? Can you hunt this man down? I believe he'd be a perfect executioner for the exorcist." The Earl said handing a card to Mightra. The man inside took and stare at the picture for a while.

"Well? Does he just tickled your thoughts?" The earl grinned. He knew about the past of the man in the picture and Mightra.

**Consider it done, Millenium Earl!**

xXx

"Uncle." Lleana said with her eyes widening. She was currently looking at the crumbled heart. It was getting their attention at the moment. A luminous glow blinded their eyes. It was another flicker of hope.

"That's..." Komui couldn't believe his eyes. They stood again in front of them but this time not as a clown and his princess. They stood like the archangels of light and darkness joining together by their lips intimately connected with each other. Their wings veiled each other covering most of their bodies. And it seems like the two became God's favorite children.

Breaking up from the intimate kiss they had for each other, the two angels were overjoyed that they have finally returned to their home, the Black Order. The two smiled and greeted everyone.

"Tadaima minna!" They both said saying that they are finally back.

The roar of the crowd was fueled again by the two individuals who have just returned. They are still not forsaken by God. The air was filled with cheers and hopes.

"LENALEE! WHY DID YOU MAKE YOUR BROTHER SO MUCH?!"

The man with the white beret rushed to her sister carrying his niece with him. He was crying like a faucet left open. Lleana smiled saying:

"Uncle, you can put me down now. I'm alright now."

Indeed, she looked a lot healthier than before maybe because the Heart is alright after all. Being released, she gave her mother and father a warm hug. Lavi, Agatha and the others came to the two exorcists. Kanda just stared and left afterwards. He didn't want to join. He was contented seeing them returned.

"Uhm. We are sorry if we make you worry. We didn't know what was happening outside." Lenalee apologized while her legs were being hugged by Komui.

"But we are definitely back right now." Allen added looking at everyone.

"Hey Allen." Lavi said while having a weird way of looking at his best friend.

"What is it, Lavi?"

Then, a heavy sound of metals crashing at each other gonged at the whole area. The two cross broadswords that only differ in color greeted each other. The two look-a-like where facing each other. They didn't even blinked.

"Are you an Exorcist or a Noah?" Alex asked while grinning. It wasn't the first time he saw golden eyes. He knew them way long before.

Allen smiled as well tightening his grip on his cross broadsword. Being greeted in a way like that would easily provoke him. He would go all out with his future son at the moment.

"I'm a human."

"Very well said. Welcome back, Allen." Alex greeted drawing his left hand to shake his.

Allen accepted. His son was indeed like him. A roaring sound came from out of no where.

Grrrr... grrrwwwl... Grrrrwwlll...

The whole crowd laughed at the sound. It was Allen's stomach. Some things never changed.

That night was indeed a long night for the Black Order.

G.N: That's it. I hope you guys like it. :)

Please read and review.

"Uhm. Captain. What will we do with them?" Johnny asked the Australian who was waving his hand over the face of the Great Bak of China.

"So red. Poor guy!" He replied looking at Bak and turning to Johnny who was fanning Lou Fa.

She went out cold after seeing Walker and Lenalee kissing each other. So much for the saying of Cross that she was Walker's woman.

xXx

"What a pain." G.N uttered while writing his fanfiction. "I really hope they would change a bit. :)"


	21. Captured Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please check out Souls Crossing Time: From the Future They Belong

G.N: I hope I make a lot of chapters. My work sure is taking much of my time. T.T

Chapter 21: Captured Memory

Exhausted and hungry from the day's trial, Allen and Lenalee eat at the cafeteria with their friends. They didn't hesitate to eat because of fatigue. It is also bad for Lenalee and their unborn children if she doesn't gets proper nutrition that's why Jerry made a special meal for her. The usual Allen ate as much as he can. There was like a contest in eating between Allen and Lleana, who has the same apettite like his father. Alex, Angie and Hana joined them along with Lavi, Agatha , Miranda and Krory. The long wooden table was filled with food and friends who were reunited once again.

"Tomorrow, we will be training again now that you already breach a general's level." Alex started after finishing his meal. "I'll go two on one with you two if that's okay with you."

"But I'm not yet done with them, Nii-san!" Lleana demanded finishing the last of her favorite food, the mitarashi dango.

"You have to train, Miranda-san and Agatha-shishou for tomorrow. Besides, you need to rest a bit. Among us, you took the most damage." Alex replied.

"Well. If that's how you feel, Alex-kun. I see nothing wrong bonding with us, right Allen-kun?" Lenalee teased. "Aw. Cute. Father and Son bonding moments and I'll be there to see it."

Alex and Allen both sighed upon hearing her words. But there was a strange bliss that they all felt between those lines. Indeed, they are a strong family as well. Their bonds are stronger felt than being seen.

"Uhm. Lenalee." Allen started getting her attention.

"Moyashi! What is it?" Lenalee replied trying her new teasing method for the second time. The whole crowd went silent upon hearing her saying that word. It was so unlike her.

"Lenalee, what did you just call Allen?" Lavi asked looking puzzled after hearing the unusual word coming out of her mouth.

"Moyashi." She giggled.

"Okasan! Don't call Otousan like that! Look!" Lleana said pointing at Allen who went emo all of the sudden. They laughed at the two exorcists.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun! What is it that you want to say?"

Rising from his despair, Allen stood up and took her hand. "Let's go to the piano room."

"But, the door is already gone!" Lenalee replied.

"That door should be there by now. Trust me!" Allen winked at Lleana. It seems like the two of them have a plan or something. Nodding with his request, they went to the ark once again.

xXx

Komui went to the science department to view the greatest miracle of the night. The department held a video of the event that took places in the Order's grounds. The man with the glasses viewed it.

_'This is not the usual Crown Clown and Crystal Boots. Looking at them like this seems to prove that they exceed the limits. Indeed, the heart of all innocence is too powerful. Who would have guess that it splitted into two pieces after the great flood.' Komui thought placing his hand on his chin. 'What's that on her hip? Could it be?'_

"Supervisor, the two really resembles the two angels in one book that I read." Johnny commented while viewing the scene.

"Really? Tell me about it." Komui said looking interested after being spooked all of a sudden forgetting what he pondered a while ago.

"Well, Lenalee-san resembles the angel of light, the caretaker of peace and purity, the symbol of life while Allen looks like the angel of darkness." The man with the geek glasses replied. "He is the symbol of death, justice and darkness itself."

"That's very interesting, Johnny! Indeed!" Komui grinned upon learning that story. "But I believe that they will be the ones who will determine their identity. As for now, these angels are sent by God, Himself!"

The australian captain, Reever, rushed towards the science department. He was desperately looking for the man with the beret.

"Supervisor Komui!" He shouted.

"What is it, Reever?"

"I just heard from Lavi that Allen is going to reactivate the ark!"

"Okay. Let's go there! Please fetch Bak-chan, Johnny!" Komui ordered rushing. Johnny nodded and went of as well.

xXx

Allen and Lenalee went to the highest point of the Order. They were greeted by the dead end, the former location of the ark's door. Nobody have been here for the last 5 years.

"Allen-kun. The door is not here." Lenalee said.

"It's here. You should take a better look." Allen smiled at her while a door was slowly materializing infront of them. He was certain on what is he doing.

"How did you know that? Eh. Allen-kun, your eyes." Lenalee gazed his golden eyes. She wasn't used to the golden eyes that were looking at her.

"It's okay. This is still me, Lenalee! I won't let anything happen to you."

He gave her a warm hug of assurance. As they grow more mature, their relationship grew stronger. It only felt like yesterday when she saw him on his way up the former Order's location. Back then, they were still uncertain. But now they were more than what they expected.

"Let's go, Lenalee."

The two lovebirds entered the ark through the door. The place was still the same. The town inside was still the same as well as the center tower. The signs of Asia, India, America, Australia, Europe and others were still on their corresponding doors.

"It still looks the same." Lenalee commented.

"Yeah. It feels like my second home."

The two were reaching the old piano room where they used to meet whenever their lonely or just coming back from the missions they accomplished. The room was a witness of their growing innocent love for each other and the moments of loneliness because of missing each other.

The white piano was still there inside the room along with some table and chairs and a bed just near one of its corners. The window was giving light to the said room.

"It's still the same. Nothing changed." Allen muttered as he sits on the piano seat. Touching a few keys, the notes came out. "Say Lenalee."

"What is it Allen-kun?" She asked while seating beside him leaning her head on his shoulder. She was always like that whenever he plays for her. Somehow it adds comfort whenever she's exhausted plus the song often puts her to sleep without knowing. He didn't took advantage of it though. He was a gentleman letting her stay like that eventhough he waits for hours for her to wake up finding herself still on his side.

"Aside from the piano, what instrument you like best?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one, Allen-kun." She giggled. "But I guess I like the violin."

"Wow. But why the violin?" He asked out of curiousness.

"Uhm. I've seen a beautiful woman back in France who was famous because of her talent in playing the violin. That's why I guess I picked the violin as the second."

"I see." He smiled. "I was thinking that if there was only a violin here, you might have time to play it with me."

"Don't be silly, Allen-kun!" Lenalee replied pressing the keys of the piano. "You know I can't play the violin."

"We won't know until we find out. If I wish for it, the violin might appear." He concentrated thinking of the instrument. Then something glowed behind them. A musical instrument was resting on the lone bed. It was a white violin.

"Wow. Are you a wish maker or something? It is beautiful, Allen-kun!" Lenalee giggled at the time her hands held the violin. It was light and perfect for her. "I don't know, but I'll try imitating how they play it."

"Just play with your heart. Then everything will be in their right tempo."

"Wow, you sound like a musician now, Allen-kun." She chuckled before trying the violin. "Here goes nothing!"

She tried her first attempt. It sounded right just like what he thought her about playing the piano. It was almost the same. She was a natural talent.

"Wow, you impressed me, Lenalee. You can play it well." Allen commented. "Now, I will enter with the piano."

The two lovers become two musicians. Their melodies were just like them, blending and uniting producing a wonderful music that filled the room. With every note being played, they put their soul in it.

Their music was giving life to the ark once again. It has been a long while since then. Now there are two players.

She was so happy to find the right instrument for her. She never knew that she could play the violin. Maybe the violin itself is special. It plays what the heart desires. Ending the song, she smiled and open her eyes. She was so into the music.

"Allen-kun! I did it!" Lenalee said with so much bliss. Then she noticed him kneeling before her like a Knight bowing down before the Princess. "Eh? Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

"LENALEE LEE!" He shouted while he was bowing down. There was a trace of nervousness on his voice. Getting something in his pocket, he brought out a small red box. "I've been waiting to give you this!"

"Eh? What is this about?" She blushed at the moment. She wasn't use to the thought that her Allen-kun is bowing before her. Her body felt a warm feeling that she always knew whenever she was with him. His silver eyes also speak of it.

He opened the red box and reveal what is inside to her. It was gold in color. It is what every woman wants from their lover. The golden ring greeted the woman with a shimmering glow. It was beautiful.

The pressure was building up inside him now that he showed her the ring. All he needs to do now is to ask her those words before anything happens. It is possible that Komui might appear. Anything is possible with that man when it comes to his sister. Earlier before this, Allen even ask advice from his daughter, Lleana, if what he was planning was good. Lleana even gave him a strong push agreeing on his plan. Taking in a deep intake of air, he went for it.

"Lenalee Lee!" He said. It's now or never. "Will you marry me?"

She looked happy about it. His words was enough. And besides, he took in a lot of courage pills to ask her out. She noticed that was really nervous about it because of his sweat. She was also into that mood.

"Uhm. Yes. Silly." She replied. The "yes" word was enough for him. All paid off. Then he went for her finger. He tried to put on the ring.

"Uhm. Allen-kun, that's my index finger. That's why it doesn't fit it." She giggled noticing his innocent mistake. He blushed and then finally placing the ring on her left ring finger. He was embarrassed because he tried to make the ring fit the wrong finger. Then he hugged her and whispered.

"Thank you, Lenalee!"

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Lavi interrupted entering the room with most of their friends. "Congratulations, Allen and Lenalee. I can't believe that you are already going at that stage in life!"

"Lavi!" The two lovers said chuckling.

"Congratulations, Allen-senpai, Lenalee-senpai. I'm so happy for you two!" Agatha greeted the two of them.

"Lenalee-chan, I wish you all the best with Allen." Miranda said crying again. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry because it's the first time two of my friends are marrying each other. I don't know if I'm acting properly! I'm so sorry!"

"Ai. Don't worry too much, Miranda-san!" Lenalee wiped her friends tears.

"Allen, I have seen you grow mature de aru. Back then, you always save me from being fooled so I'm wishing you goodluck!" Krory said with tears.

"Thanks a lot Krory-san!" Allen replied.

"Tch. You didn't have to force me to be here usagi!" Kanda said crossing his arms over his chest while leaning at the door.

"Don't be like that, Yuu."

"I told you many times not to call me that usagi!"

The four time travelers were also there. They greeted the engaged lovers. Lleana was so happy about it. Alex made no comment.

The sound of footsteps were drawing near them. Five individuals were rushing towards the piano room. The Great Bak of China was trailing from the four.

The man with the beret rushed in for some interrogation.

"Allen-kun, is the ark functional once again?" Komui asked the white haired exorcist.

"Yup. We can use it again!"

"I'm glad." Komui stopped when he saw a shimmering object being worn by her sister. His eyebrows twitched the moment he saw the golden ring. "Allen-kun!"

"Ye-yes?!"

"Did you just ask my innocent Lenalee to wear that ring?"

"Uhm. Yes! Komui-san, I can explain!"

"Nii-san! Stop questioning my fiancé like that!" Lenalee interrupted. She sensed that his brother's sister complex would activate any minute. She has to stop it before it's too late.

"HOW DARE ASK MY PRECIOUS LENALEE TO BE YOUR FIANCÉ?! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS LENALEE!!" There he goes again, crying and crying.

"Nii-san! I told you yesterday remember but you won't listen to Allen-kun."

"HE BRAINWASHED MY LENALEE! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Nii-san, Allen and I would become parents soon and now is the right time for this! So please stop now."

She was ignored. His sister complexity was reaching the highest level unimaginable. His smile was just like a Noah. That creepy twisted smile gave Allen his nightmares back when he was hiding from Komui. If there is one thing that Allen fears, that would be Komui.

He reached and brought out a remote control from his uniform. "THIS TIME IS PAYBACK TIME! LET'S GO KOMURIN 007!"

He pushed it. It's over for Allen. He pushed it again. Nothing was happening. No Komurin 007 was showing up.

The man with the geek glass grinned at Allen. It was him. He betrayed Komui by reprogramming the remote.

"What are you blabbing about, Komui?" Bak asked and then he noticed it as well.

'No. I can't be. That thing is not from the great me. It must be. No. He did not! This is not happening!' He was having his hives once again. Johnny and Reever knew this would happen so they went prepared.

"Let's go, Johnny!" Reever ordered.

"Lou Fa-san, quick! The Tapper!"

"Oh. Ye-yes! Here!"

The girl with the glasses and braids gave them two bluish fluids from her lab coat. The two immediately injected the "Tapper" to the supervisor and the Great Bak of China.

"Oi. What did you just do to them?" Alex asked.

"Are they alright?" Hana followed.

"You guys give me the chills." Angie commented.

"What did you injected them, Johnny?" Allen asked.

"Oh. This baby, the "Tapper" is formulized to prevent Komui rage and Bak Hives. I have been waiting to test it ever since but I didn't have a chance!"

"But why name it "Tapper"? Lavi followed up a question.

"Because it was Tapp's idea."

A moment of silence.

"Oh. There's no need to be lonely. Now let's capture this moment!" Johnny said wiping his tears.

"H-how?" Lenalee asked.

"By means of this!" Johnny replied revealing a camera. He placed it before them and set the timer. They all went to take their pictures taken. Komui and Bak were looking dumb while Kanda was dragged in by the great Usagi. Krory and Miranda stood at the ends. The scientists knelt in front along with the dumb ones. The four time travelers stood beside the two lovers. And a the flash of the the camera event though they were shock causing a nearly candid shot, they made a memory to remember.

xXx

G.N: That's the end of chapter. The next one is up so please read and review.

here is another follow up scene. I hope it's clear.

xXx

Ring-ring-ring.

It's already 4:44 in the morning by looking at Komui's clock. Komui was still awake browsing some of his files. He took the phone call.

"This is Komui Lee speaking. How can I help you?"

His face frowned after hearing the caller's message. He nearly dropped the phone upon hearing it. Then he put it on hook and rushed away from his room.

"What the hell did that caller say?" G.N asked himself while he was typing. He felt the chill because he was writing was he was currently doing. "I hope nothing bad happened to the other exorcists."


	22. Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Thank You!

Chapter 22: Missions

Komui didn't waste any time. Receiving a call from the finder Gozu, he didn't hesitate to wake up the remaining exorcist stationed at the Black Order. He was shocked of what he heard from Gozu. He must send exorcists to investigate. On his way, he woke up Reever to help him wake them up. Actions should be taken at once.

Reever knew about it that's why he didn't hesitated. He rushed to wake all the exorcists they could find to solve the serious matter. The three remaining generals were sent out so they should hurry. It was not about the innocence this time. It's about saving their lives.

Komui was almost through waking all the exorcist up including her sister. Then he went for the last one, the white-haired exorcist. He forgot about what happened last night or should I say he disregarded it for now. Knocking on his door, he finally woke him up. Getting up, Timcanpy rested on his head looking sleepy like his master. Then, he went to open the door.

"Ko-komui-san!" Allen was startled because his future brother-in-law, that what he considered, was in front of his door early in the morning. "I-I'm sorry about last night."

"We have urgent matters now, Allen-kun. You need to come with me now and let's talk about it later. Let's go!" Komui ordered looking tense. He noticed this and followed his orders. He knew it whenever Komui was like that. It only means that there's a huge problem.

xXx

The 7 exorcists from the present and the 4 exorcists in the future came to Komui's room. It was only 5:23 in the morning and the sun was still not up. Reever and Lenalee distributed coffee to the sleepyheads.

"This better be really an important matter, Komui!" Kanda said having a bad mood.

"We have a big problem." The man with the white beret started. "The exorcists that were on their missions a week ago vanished. Their golems were destroyed so we can't communicate with them."

"Who are these exorcist?" Lavi asked.

"The exorcist are Chaoji Han, Noise Marie and the Bookman."

The exorcists in the room felt an awkward silence after hearing their names.

"These three exorcists just vanished all of the sudden. Gozu, a finder, said that he had spotted these 3 men in locations where Generals were rumored to have passed by. I sent him to find General Cloud Nine and Timothy Hearst to deliver a new mission." Komui paused a bit. "While doing that, he seen these 3 men searching for them as well. Finding it strange, he followed them and he saw them entering the black ark."

"What the hell?" Lavi said surprised of what he heard. "Is he sure about this?"

"I believe so. I also received informations from other finders that happen to meet the generals and told them that they were been targeted recently."

"If this is true, we should do something about this." Allen interrupted.

"Yes, I'll be assigning you in separate teams to find the generals and bring them back here. Now that the ark is working once again, we can search the whole world for them."

A knock on the door stopped Komui from talking. He told the person to come in and found out that it was Bak.

"Komui, I just heard from Wong that a General Cloud Nine and Timothy Hearst were seen near the Asian Branch. After that the two left again and headed to the town nearby. They wouldn't be far from there." Bak narrated.

"That's my master and Timothy! Supervisor-san, please let me go to them." Agatha requested sounding eager to see them. Well it was no surprise because the two were like her family.

"Okay, you may go but take exorcist with you." Komui said.

"I'll go with her." Lleana replied. "I can locate them instantly!"

"I'll be accompanying you as well since I need to get back to Asian Branch." Bak Chan added.

"Fine. That's okay. Now there are two more generals to hunt." Komui said. "Well then, I'll split in to two groups. The first group would be Kanda, Krory and Angie. You will be searching for General Froi Tiedoll."

"Tch. That old man again." Kanda said. He was still mad at his master for drawing a picture of him together with Daisya Barry and Noise Marie. He didn't like how he was drawn. He was so unlike him.

"Next team would be Lavi, Hana and Miranda. You will be searching for the three missing exorcists."

The three exorcists nodded. Lavi was eager to see the old panda. He showed it with his eyes. He was worried.

"Lastly, Allen, Lenalee and Alex would be searching for General Zokalo Winters." Komui said while handing pieces of paper to the exorcists. "These are the places where Gozu found the three exorcists and the former locations of the generals yesterday. It might help narrowing the search."

"We will be going then, Nii-san!" Lenalee said standing off the couch together with her fiancé.

"Please be careful everyone. If anything happens, just..." Komui paused trying to pull the words stucked on his throat. "Just do the right thing."

The exorcists felt the pain of Komui after saying his last line. But they have a current situation that they need to handle quickly. With eagerness to solve the mysteries, the exorcists left the supervisor's room. The australian who always aid him came to ask.

"Are you sure that it is safe not to tell them?" Reever asked doubting the actions of the supervisor.

"I guess that's enough." Komui replied. "They better make it in time."

xXx

The former inmate was wandering around towns time after time. He become an exorcist just to satisfy his desires. To see dying things was pleasure to him. He was chosen by his innocence giving him another chance for redemption. Killing akumas was his job. There was no difference in killing akumas and human beings. As long that he seeks pleasure in it, it's just the same output.

He covered his face with his leather mask. For some reason, he was comfortable with that. He would have because he worn it in prison for years before he was released making a deal with the Order. He sworn that he would kill for them, but this time his victims are former human beings.

His nature of working alone was always at the top. Eventhough he became a general, he never treated his deceased apprentices like the way Tiedoll treated Kanda and his other apprentices. He even mocked them when his apprentices died telling them that they are weak. He has no heart. His innocence is named Madness. His name is Zokalo Winters, the masked general.

He felt like leaving the town he was currently on. He isn't searching for accomodators. He just wanted to kill akumas. He didn't give a damn on the duties of a general. Indeed, his closest friend is the god of death himself. The scent of death veiled his identity. It pleases him when he sees people turning away from his gaze. It was nothing to him. He wouldn't mind killing them all after they become akumas when the time comes and made a deal with the Earl.

Speaking of the Earl, he wasn't mad about him. He wouldn't. The Earl himself supplies his killing need. But he'd love to place his Madness inside the body of the Earl and see his inside wonders. That would please him as well. And didn't also give a damn if a Noah appears before him. He would just take anybody on. To him, life is a mere toy.

His wish was granted.

A Noah appeared before him. That what he suspected upon looking at the guy who popped out of no where. The guy was waiting for him while meditating under the tree. The plateau will be their battlefield.

"Eh... Eh... What do we have heeeeree?" Zokalo said sounding like a lunatic. The man revealed his hand and used a purple material to write his answer in the air.

**It's been a while, freak!**

"Can't you speak? You look like you don't have a tongue!" Zokalo taunted.

**Yes, you took my tongue remember?**

"Ah... I remember you now." Zokalo said with a sadistic look from his mask. "Hahaha. I guess I need to remove my mask to greet you!"

His murderous face took surface once again. His tongue was like a slimy little serpent which was licking his own lips. Then he called out his partner in crime.

"Torture! Torture! Torture!" He started. "Madness!"

And a huge razor blade was again formed.

xXx

Stepping inside the ark once again from the white door just near the science department, the exorcist went to the designated doors to pursue their missions. Eventhough they feel a lot of uncertainties about it, they couldn't do anything. Well of course. They may fight their comrades if necessary. It was hard for them specially Lavi and Miranda.

"We'll be going now. Nii-san, take care of Okasan and Otousan for me." Lleana winked at his brother dragging Agatha inside the door connected to Asian Branch. Agatha was a little nervous because it was her first time to use the Noah's ark.

The Great Bak of China didn't comment and simply went inside just like he usually do. His greatness is no longer needed to encourage them at the moment. He would only add their burden. That's what his greatness thought.

"You don't have to remind me Nee-san." Alex replied eventhough she was already gone. "Let's go, Okasan! Allen!"

One of the engaged lovers noticed his cold treatment for his father. Lenalee began to wonder why his son, Alex-kun, is just calling his father by his name. At first, she thought that's what he liked but later on she found it strange. If he calls Allen by his name, why would he do the same with her. She didn't ask him though.

Bidding their goodbyes, Alex lead his group to America to begin their search for General Zokalo. That area was the location where the masked general was last seen roaming and wandering. He sucked at locating people unlike his sister specially in large areas. They might take a while before they come back.

"The moyashi and his mini-moyashis are gone finally. We should get moving!" Kanda said while stepping in front of the door that leads to India.

"Oi. I'm the leader here for I'm stronger than you." Angie interrupted. "Don't take over or I'll surely kill you next time!"

"Tch."

Angie Evans lead her team to India in search for General Froi Tiedoll. She was eager to see her master's master. She didn't meet him in the time where she came from because of certain reasons. Now that she has the chance, she would like to meet Tiedoll who was rumored "The Man who made Kanda smile."

Krory followed the two who kept arguing until they stepped inside the door. The vampire-looking exorcist knew that General Tiedoll wouldn't be found too soon but he was positive. This search would be part of his training. He was certain about it.

Lavi, the bookman, took in a long deep intake of air as he opened the door that leads to France. He felt something wasn't right. His eye was looking worried. Hana noticed this.

"Nervous, Usagi-shishou?" She asked. Miranda was silent, listening what the two bookmen were talking about.

"Do you really call me usagi-shishou in your time?" He asked back avoiding her question.

"Yeah. I learned it from General Kanda in the future when we eat soba together." She narrated. "When you pass by and looks like you are playing with him, he would ask you, "What the hell do you want usagi?!"

"I get it." He smirked. "Uhm Hana-chan. I have a favor to ask you."

She didn't reply and look at her master. His tone was serious.

"Whatever happens, don't intervene."

Her eyebrows twitched upon hearing his request. It was so unlike her master in the future. She didn't like it.

"The Bookman rule again. Sometimes, I hate it when you say things like that." Hana replied. "Let's go now, Miranda-san. You have heard enough of what my usagi-shishou wants to say."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to listen to your conversation!" Miranda was at her old self again. She never changed. The two bookmen sighed and smiled at her.

"It's okay Miranda-san. Your a part of my team so it's okay." Hana said while glaring at Lavi who would like to argue and question her command. "Usagi-shishou."

"What is it?"

"Make sure your feelings doesn't stop you from doing the right thing."

She was gone. He smiled at what she said. He realized something.

"I really taught you well."

The red haired man followed the two ladies. Their next stop is France.

xXx

Agatha, Lleana and the Great Bak of China arrived at the Asian Branch. The trio were greated by the members of the said branch. Wong came rushing in to see his master's health. The two exorcists were surprised on this treatment.

"Welcome to the Asian Branch." Bak greeted. "Wong, make sure these two ladies are well tended before they set off on their missions."

"Yes, Bak-sama!" Wong replied.

"BAKA-BAK!" A shout that came from above was heard. Bak knew this voice. There was only one person who would call his greatness like that.

"FOU!" He replied before he fell down because Fou came crashing into him. Trying to get up to quarrel with her, he was surprised on what he had seen. The two exorcists were shocked as well.

"Lenalee-senpai!"

"Okasan!"

"Stop that Fou!" Bak shouted having hives and on his knees. "It's no use anymore."

"Why, Baka-Bak-sama?" Fou asked while taking Lenalee's exorcist form when she was 16 years old.

"Bak-sama! Be strong!" Wong said while placing a cold towel in Bak's great forehead.

"Lenalee-san is already engaged now." The Great Bak of China cried. His hives were getting redder.

"Wha-what? To whom?" Fou asked after she transformed back.

"Walker." Bak replied.

"Woka? Heh. That's nice. I better find another way to tease ya." She stopped talking upon gazing at the two exorcists specially Lleana.

"Lenalee-san! What happened to your eyes? It's so Allen looking." Fou asked the Lenalee look-a-like.

"Uhm. Ano. That's not Lenalee-senpai." Agatha interrupted. She felt the need to speak to ease her nervousness.

"Who the hell are you?" Fou asked back. Well that's the way she asks people's name.

Ignoring what it sound like, she introduced herself and smiled. "My name is Agatha Randhelle."

"I'm the Guardian here. Fou is the name."

"I'm Lleana Walker. Pleased to meet you Fou-chan!" She greeted as she held the hand of the guardian.

"Lleana Woka? Oi, Baka-Bak! What's the meaning of this?"

The Great Bak of China held Wong's hand in depression as he cried again. His hives are uncontrollable without the "Tapper."

"Uh. Lleana-chan." Agatha whispered. "He really likes your Okasan."

"Uh. I guess so."

"He is more like a stalker. That Baka-Bak!" Fou added.

"Poor guy." Gray Note said after finishing the chapter. "I'm so sorry Bak!"

Gray Note sighed and gazed at the ceiling thinking of a new title. He was reminded of Eshi, the level 3 akuma who loves to say "Title!" He smiled twistedly upon gaining an idea. "The next chapter would be full of agony."

Please review.


	23. The Agony Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Thank You!

Chapter 23: The Agony Begins

Agatha and Lleana set out from the Asian Branch to search for General Cloud Nine and Timothy Hearst. It appears like their mission was like before when the Earl was still searching for the Great Heart. But this time, something terrible was about to happen. Komui did the right thing. He acted upon the situation as quick as possible. It's already noon time when the two exorcist got there.

Journeying deep into the woods, the two immediately rushed to find the female General. Lleana was determined to finish this mission as early as possible so they can resume training them for the final battle of the war. They chat while they were running.

"Agatha-shishou." She started. "After this war, what are your plans?"

She thought about it deep within her mind. After 13 years of living in this world, she still has no plans for her future. She sighed answering the time-traveler.

"Maybe I'll educated myself until I become a teacher." She was shy to answer and measuring her reaction.

"You want to become a teacher? Wow! That really sounds like you, Agatha-shishou!"

Lleana said.

"How can you say that, Lleana-chan?" She got interested. She was clueless of what she became in the future. She only knew one thing, she became a general in Lleana's time.

"You told me the same answer." She smiled.

"Wow. I didn't know that. How about you Lleana-chan?" She asked her back. "What are you plans after this?"

A faint smile.

"Maybe we will return back to where we belong. Then have a peaceful life there with my brother and my friends."

Agatha felt that Lleana told a lie. She ignored it and carried on chatting.

"I hope this war ends soon." Agatha said getting rid of the branches that were getting on their way. Slipstreaming, Lleana followed Agatha's lead. She felt like it was just like the old times when she was with her master. The only difference is that her master now is 2 years younger than her.

"I can see a town over there. Maybe that's the town we are looking for." Agatha said stopping at the top of the branch. "Let's go now, Lleana-chan!"

Lenalee's daughter nodded and followed. She would have been leading her master but she chose not to. She wasn't use to it. In the future, her master, Agatha, always leads the way.

xXx

"Now where do we go?" Allen asked the black haired Alex Walker. He smiled sheepishly because he somehow knew that Alex didn't know where to go.

"Hmm." Alex was thinking deeply. It was night time in the middle of no where. "I suggest we should camp first before we continue searching."

"Sounds good to me." Lenalee added.

"Okay. Let's make some fire!" Allen suggested.

Making a camp off the road, the three exorcists were about to call it a day even though they didn't started yet. Timcanpy fluttered around the fire and seems to like it.

"Tim! You might get burned!" Allen warned the golem. Sitting beside him was Lenalee who appeared to be sleepy. Alex silently meditated opposite of the two's direction. "You also like meditating when you do nothing ne Alex-kun?"

"I learned it from Uncle Kanda, Allen." Alex replied. "He told me but not directly that it's wise to meditate when you have nothing to do."

"That's pretty nice of Kanda isn't Allen?" Lenalee teased her lover.

"Tch." Allen said imitating the attitude of Kanda. She giggled at him.

His left eye activated instantly while they were chatting. It was a sudden event that caught the trio's attention. They were slowly approaching them. A fine way to greet exorcist. Akumas!

"Looks like we have company." Alex commented revealing his innocence. "No more time to slack a bit."

xXx

Angie's team arrived at India in the middle of no where. Usually the ark would send them to a town or some crowded place but it was the opposite. But the good thing is they came to a beautiful spot in India. There were a few trees and some grass to cover the soil like a carpet. Add a clean lake at the middle to picture a miniature paradise. This kind of view would really attract an artist such as Tiedoll. That's what the grumpy Kanda thought.

"I wonder if there are any lions here." Angie said gazing around the place. "Lucky!"

"I hope it doesn't appear before us de aru! I'm not sure if I can fight it off." Krory said. He wasn't use to this kind of animals. He would fear these creatures than akumas. Besides, akumas are the ones he needs to get energy.

"Oi Krory-san." Angie eyed the scaredy cat strangely.

"Wha-what is it de aru?" Krory asked back with a frightened look.

"Here take this." Angie said throwing a glass bottle filled with pills.

He caught the bottle being thrown at him. He saw the red pills through the crystal glass. With curiosity, he asked what are the pills for.

"They're called the akuma pills." Angie replied when she was questioned. "Johnny-san in the future developed those pills for you ofcourse."

"For me?"

"Yes. He developed that medicine by extracting akuma blood which you need to be energized." Angie answered. "Take one at a time and you'll be energized for a whole day battle. That's how strong those pills are."

"Amazing de aru!" Krory was fascinated and felt like crying. "Johnny-san did this for me! Uhm. But why didn't you give me this when we were training with Hana-san?"

Angie smiled like an akuma. Her smile was frightening. It was filled with lust for revenge.

"I got excited on beating the hell out of my stupid master so I forgot to give those to you." Angie chuckled eyeing the silent Kanda. "Let's go search for some old geezer then."

"Tch. We'll go this way." Kanda pointed in the east.

"Shut up you stupid samurai! I'm the leader here!" Angie shouted "Let's go east from here."

Krory just stared at the two who were quarreling. He noticed the strong bond that Angie has for Kanda. The samurai has indeed trained that girl in the future creating that kind of bond. He was happy being with these kind of people.

"Uhm. I guess we should get going de aru!"

"URUSAI!" They both answered back at Krory's suggestion. They told him to shut up in Nihonggo.

Surprised, Krory acted like a cry baby again. He is sensitive, the two knew that. The two sighed upon seeing their companion as his usual soft self again.

After the crying moments of Krory and the quarrel of the two hot headed, they began to search eastward leaving the ark's door open just in case the found the general. It was safe because it was located in mid-air and they would simply jump to get in. They had been walking for nearly 3 hours now and it was getting hotter. Still there is no sign of the general they have been assigned to find. Tension was getting in their nerves because of their search. But they still tried and tried until the moon greeted the three.

Knowing that it is already night time, they decided to halt their search for a while and start making a camp for the night. They need to rest for a while. It took them a day to find nothing and add the heat of the sun to cause their major exhaustion. The blue haired samurai didn't look tired. Well he is a second exorcist and that is normal for him.

"Innocence Hatsudou!"

A voice echoed in the darkness. It was a weak voice from where the three exorcists are but they managed to hear it. Knowing that person may be in a pinch, they decided to rushed to the voice's direction. While running, Kanda and Krory noticed a familiar innocence power appearing out of no where. They are getting close.

"Maker of Eden!"

It was the General Tiedoll who was activating his innocence. The three arrived to help him fight three mysterious men.

"Are you are right, General Tiedoll?" Krory asked.

The general nodded.

"Ha! It's that old man again, Debitto!" Jasdero said to his brother.

"And that meddling bitch again!" Debitto added. "Oi, Cyrus. Which one of them will you fight? Maybe this time you would."

"Our big brother told us to find the generals and fight them but we only found one that's why I gave that old man to you." Cyrus replied. The Noah of Wrath was still in human form. It seems like that the Wrathful Noah hasn't completely awaken in the identity of the blonde haired guy named Cyrus. "But there's something telling me that I need to fight that guy over there."

His bluish eyes turned into golden as he eyed at Kanda. The Noah of Wrath once lost against Kanda inside the ark. Maybe the Noah himself is dying to take his revenge but this time he will be using Cyrus. Cyrus's skin darkened as he removed the bandages from his forehead revealing the stigmata.

"How much time do we have left, brothers?" Cyrus asked charging dark matter on his right hand.

"Hmm." Jasdero thought. "I kinda forgot it."

"Hmph! We have half an hour left before it happens." Debitto answered as he looked at General Tiedoll. "It's only a matter of time."

When Debitto glanced back at the four exorcists, he was struck by the crimson eyed girl and now the two were both dashing back to the trees behind. The girl was totally pissed because she already activated her rapier in dual blade mode.

Cyrus formed a lightning sword out of the dark matter in his hands. As soon as he finished it, he dashed to the blue haired samurai. The battle of two swordsmen began and took their own battle ground under the bright white moon. Their eyes met each other once again. It's been 5 years after the Noah died and now he will take revenge.

Tiedoll fell on his knees. It was weird of him to fall just like that unless there was really something wrong with him. To make sure that the General is okay, Arystar Krory went to check the old man's condition. He tried to support him and get the general back on his feet. The Maker of Eden was still activated but it slowly fades away. Then he saw what was the problem.

"General Tiedoll, your left chest! You're bleeding!" Krory said while supporting the general up.

"I had it when I fought them earlier before we manage to make it to this area. It was a pitch black attack that I can't evade." The general narrated while he held the place where he was injured. His coat was already stained with blood.

A gunshot echoed.

Krory was shot from behind by the scarecrow looking Noah. But the wound wasn't fatal. Placing the general under the tree, Krory made it back to greet his opponent for the night.

"You'll pay for that brat!"

"Be my guest old man!" Jasdero replied.

Taking in one of the akuma pills which Angie gave him, Krory charged at the Noah. Their battle is about to begin. He would go one on one with one of the twin Noahs with full strength.

Tiedoll sat watching the 3 exorcists fight the enemies. He was slowly losing his vision. He was out of energy. The pain on his chest was no longer felt by him because maybe he was getting numb. Gazing up at the beautiful white moon, he sighed at smiled.

"I'm sorry, Daisya, Chaoji, Marie." He uttered. "Kanda."

Then his eyes fell shut.

xXx

"Waaaaaa." Lavi said while walking out of the second town they visited. "We've been searching for them the whole day and still there's no trace of them anywhere."

"I'm so sorry Lavi if you often use your innocence to carry us. Sorry for being a burden!" Miranda was at it again. Lavi told her many times that it was really alright. Then she would feel better.

"I guess it can't be help. I'm not good in searching either." Hana commented. "It's already getting late."

"I guess you're right." Lavi agreed. The sun was about to set. "Let's call it a day."

Something caught Hana's attention. She activated her innocence to cover Lavi and Miranda. The huge shadow curtain covered the three exorcists from a surprise attack. Lavi and Miranda was surprise of Hana's sudden reaction because of the situation. Removing the shadow curtain, she revealed who attacked them.

Three men, who they have been searching for, were standing infront of them along with two mysterious men coming out of the Black ark.

"Marie! Chaoji! Gramps!" Lavi shouted.

"We have been searching for you!" Miranda added as she tried to get close. Hana's shadow innocence grabbed Miranda by her feet and stopped her. "Why Hana-san?"

"Don't go near them!" Hana shouted. "Just don't go near those guys!"

"Smart girl!" One of the men from the ark said. "I'm amazed that you already notice it."

"Hey, Wang! That girl doesn't look like the exorcists we hunted down previously." The other one commented.

"I don't know her either, Joshua, but let's just find out." Wang replied. "Hey, young miss! What's your name?"

Hana didn't reply. She was stealthly controlling her innocence to capture the two Noahs. When she was near them, she caught the guy named Joshua by his legs. But the moment that she caught him, he vanished in front of them. She was surprised but not shock.

"We are somehow a like young miss." Joshua said revealing himself at her back. "My power is to blend or combine with the surrounding and get along with them just like shadows"

He stopped talking because of the series of shadow pins being fired at him but he dodged them all with ease. He stepped back at the ark once more.

"If Lucious was only here, I wouldn't know what would happen to you, aggressive girl!" Joshua, the black man who seems to be an African-American, taunted as he steadily puts back his shades. "But I forgive you for that. I'm bored here. Let's go now. Let them play with their friends Wang."

"Guess you're right." Wang replied. "Hope you like our new toys. Ciao!"

And the black ark vanished leaving the three exorcists who they came with. Silence was in the air as they awkwardly stared at each other. Chaoji, Marie and the bookman were strange. Something didn't felt right.

"I didn't expect that I would meet Wang, the Noah of Justice who is known as Tryde and Joshua, the Noah of Forgiveness known as Mercym." Hana said as she gazed at the two men.

"Yeah. Me too. But something tells me that we are in a difficult situation now." Lavi added.

"Activate your Innocence now!" Hana shouted blocking the powerful punch of Chaoji hand. It sent her backwards but she attacked back using shadow pins. "Be careful. They aren't your friends anymore!"

"I don't understand!" Lavi shouted. Then, he blocked the attacks of his master, the bookman. Lavi didn't like the situation. If it was sort of a joke well it's not funny. Activating his innocence, he blocked the attacks of Bookman and the attempted attack of Marie to Miranda. He knew she was vulnerable that's why he protected her.

Hana pulled Lavi and Miranda to avoid the guillotine of Chaoji who went crashing on the ground. His punch caused a huge crack on the earth. With such power, he could break the bones of whoever gets hit. Confused at their situation, the red haired bookman demanded for an explanation. He was granted one.

"If I'm not mistaken, they are being controlled as well as their innocence." Hana explained.

"Being controlled? What's controlling them?" Lavi asked back.

"Akuma Seed." Hana replied.

"What the hell is that?"

"It was invented by the Earl, himself." Hana answered while glaring at their enemies. "It's designed to taint the innocence and the user allowing the Earl to control them."

"They're going to be alright?" Miranda asked.

"We will find out." Hana replied. "But now let's prevent them from becoming the Fallen Ones."

"I guess you're right, Hana-san." Gray Note uttered after ending the chapter. "But I can't assure you that everything would be fine because the next chapter would be "The Agony Continues" and to that, I'm looking forward to write it."

(Note: I'm just a spectator in my fiction and my role is only to indicate that the chapter ended and/or introducing the next chapter. I hope you like the my idea of names for the Two Noahs that appeared. I think that Mercym and Tryde are their Noah names and the two have real names other than that. Please review always! That's would be your role I guess. If there are any conflicts or problems, I'm just a private message away. :)


	24. The Agony Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Thank You!

Uhm I hope what I felt when I read the lastest release of Kimi no Iru Machi (A Town Where You Live) doesn't affect the story. I'm beginning to hate the lead female in that series. Oh well.

Chapter 24: The Agony Continues

Surrounded by a sea of akumas, Allen and company have been fighting for nearly an hour. A bunch of level 4 akumas and level 3 akumas were keeping them company for the whole night. Well they considered them as part of their training.

In Crown Clown form, Allen used the Death Ball to attack all the akumas surrounding them. Lenalee would then strike with her crystal boots using the Enbu Kirikaze. With this combination of attacks, the akumas gradually decreased. Alex was just swinging the cross blade around hitting akumas that were going to attack him. Then the boy realized something.

"Hey!" Alex shouted to get his parent's attention. "Why not try activating the Broken Heart?"

The two exorcists nodded and tried activating their angel form. To their surprise, it was not activating. They tried it again but nothing's happening. Alex eyes hit the jackpot. He knew that it was hard to activate that mode because the two exorcists need to synchronize their innocence.

"I don't understand. Ugh!" Allen shouted as he blocked the attack of a level four akuma. Lenalee kick the one that struck Allen in the midsection sending it flying. Then Allen dashed and returned his sword back to claw form. Grabbing the level 4 akuma by its chest, he ended its misery with his Edge End.

"I get it now." Alex commented after he used Divine Volition on three level 3 akumas causing instant death. Sighing, he scratched his head. "Try synchronizing your innocence."

"How will we do that?" Allen asked back.

"Base on my opinion." He grunted blocking the dark matter that the level 4 akuma fired at him. Then he returned the attack back to the akuma. "I guess Okasan knows how."

"Me?! H-how?" Lenalee replied after burrying his crystal boots piercing the heart of the level 4 akuma. Then she retreated before it exploded.

"When you tried to save Allen, you felt pain in your leg. Right?"

Lenalee nodded and remembered the incident at the Order's ground. Indeed, her innocence was causin her pain.

"I believe that was the time when you innocence synchronized with each other and the output was the activation of the Broken Heart." Alex commented as he used Dread Divide against the akumas. The enemy blew up after being divided into two pieces. "What were you thinking or feeling that time? It might you reactivate the Heart."

"I wanted to save Allen-kun." She replied finishing off the last akuma. "I wanted to help him, to help him with his pain."

"I get it now."

"How can we reactivate, Alex?" Allen interrupted.

"Simple." He blushed. It was an awkward situation. He wished that his sister Lleana would do the explaining. "What okasan said was true and in fact when you were unconscious, you were uttering her name. It looked like you wanted her close to you."

"So how can we activate?" Allen asked again.

"Desire to be with each other. That's the super best way that I can explain." He blushed as he looked away at his parents. The two lovers were speechless. Somehow their boy has a point. The night became unusually quiet while the cresent white moon peeks at the world below.

Gazing out of the darkness, Alex went to the direction of his parents. He knew what was coming, a huge ray of dark matter was fired at them from the darkness. The black haired boy reacted quickly blocking the ray with his cross blade thrust to the ground creating a barrier that enveloped them. A few seconds later, the strong ray of dark matter slowly disappeared. A man was slowly walking towards the exorcists' direction. Allen and Lenalee recognized the mysterious attacker from the darkness.

"Mightra!" They both said. The Noah with the strange coat greeted them using his middle finger creating a dirty finger. The dark matter began to form the way he wanted it to be. Being unable to speak was not his problem anymore unlike when he didn't become a Noah. His life was miserable. (Bold letters are Mightra's answer)

**It's has been a while brother.**

"What the hell do you want?!" Allen shouted at the Noah. He remembered the strange man because of an incident years ago. How could he forget the figure of a murderer and the victim who he knew.

**How rude of you! Very well then. I came here to test my new toy.**

Mightra's golden eyes glowed from his hood. He began to sit on the ground and was like meditating. A few seconds later, the ground began to rise forming a coffin structure with Mightra sitting at its top. A creepy feeling was felt by the 3 exorcists.

**Sorry if it isn't me who will be playing with you tonight my brother.**

Allen and company fell silent staring at the Noah and the stone coffin. The black ark reopened at the back of Mightra. He was like leaving them already. He just came to annoy them or should I say deliver something.

**I have to go now brother. And by the way.**

Allen gritted his teeth with anger. He was offended because of what the Noah written with his dark matter. Well at least you would also feel the same if someone just came out of nowhere just to mock the hell out of you.

**FUCK YOU!**

The Noah vanished leaving the stone coffin behind. The black ark slowly disappeared and all they were looking at was the mysterious coffin in front of them. It was a strange delivery from the Noah of Strength. A tudding sound was coming from the stone coffin. The man inside, whoever he was is still alive and somehow trapped. Allen and Alex tried to go near the coffin to help but it opened already. The door of the coffin fell to the ground revealing who was inside. Their surprised looks were the evidences of seeing someone unexpected. The man grinned at them sickly and said.

"Yo!"

xXx

The blonde haired midget size girl together with the silver eyed 15 year old lady walked inside the town. It was such a busy town because of the chinese merchants and travelers just like them. There were lots to choose from all in bargain prices. Lleana could help herself but she controlled it. They're in a mission after all. The top priority is to find General Cloud Nine and Timothy Hearst. She had suspicions as well but she kept it for herself. It was better that way and soon they will find out. She just wished that what she thought is not happening.

Walking further outside, there was no still of the female general. Agatha was eager to see her master again. She wished that nothing would happen to her master. She remember when she was trained by the general along with Timothy. She loved the way she trained her. It was like love except the sudden whips when the general orders Lau Shimin to spar with her. But the rest was perfect.

Agatha noticed the quiet Lleana who was silently trailing her. She was told that she became her master in the future. She wondered how she trained the twins to become exorcists. Maybe she was too harsh to Alex that's why he was eager to beat her.

"You're thinking deeply, Lleana-chan. What's the matter?" Agatha asked while walking. She knew that talking is essential.

"Hmm. I, sort of, went to this town back in our time." She chuckled. "I'm glad that it is the same town back here."

"Feeling nostalgic? That's not a bad thing." Agatha said while walking. "Lleana-chan, was I a harsh teacher?"

Lleana felt like being choked. She remember their training and felt sorry for herself. But all what they trained for paid well. No effort was wasted and now they are aiding the past to secure a new future.

"Uhm. Yes. I guess. But I think it's just fine. We won't be a big help if you didn't train us well."

"I see. Sometimes, I just wished that I didn't become an exorcist but after knowing all of my friends including you guys, it's seems that mere thought kept me fueled." She said. "Let's go find my master. She'll be thrilled to meet you."

Lleana nodded and ran together with her young future master. She, once again, saw Agatha's wonderful smile that kept her assured.

(2 hours later)

The two exorcists went to the outskirts of the town and stumbled at a beautiful lake which greeted them. Near the lake, they saw who they were looking for. They felt relieved knowing that the two were safe.

"Come on Timothy! You can do better than that!" Cloud Nine shouted. "Don't show him mercy, Lau Shimin!"

With the sound of her whip the anti-akuma beast began to bring its outrage on the boy with the orb like innocence at his forehead. The boy was desperately hanging for his life while evading power punches and power kicks.

"Please forgive me master! I will never touch your..."

He wasn't even finished when he was hit by a powerful left hook from Lau Shimin that send him flying near the tree. Grunting up, he noticed a familiar hand that was helping him to get up. He smiled and felt like crying when he saw her face.

"Agatha-chan!!!" Timothy shouted as he attempt to embrace the blonde exorcist. Unfortunately, he was blocked by her hands avoiding the contact. It had been only a few weeks since she left them to aid the order and now Timothy already missed her. Normally, he would. Timothy was the only one who will play with Lau Shimin and it wasn't good. It was just like a nightmare.

"It's been a little while, Timothy, Master." Agatha greeted the two exorcist who were training in the lake. Lau Shimin returned to its normal form and clung with Agatha just like what it usually do with the General.

"Indeed." The general replied. "I didn't expect seeing you here and you did a great job in finding us, Agatha-chan."

"Master, we need to go back to the order."

"I see. Do we have a situation that needed to be handled?"

The blonde exorcist nodded as she walks towards her master slowly. Her eyes were calm yet there was something missing. Lleana quietly followed her leaving Timothy near the tree. As she got near the general, she suddenly wrapped her arms around the general. The general returned it with an embrace as well. Their bonds was strengthen by the time they had together eventhough it was only for a short time.

"You haven't change a bit Agatha-chan." The generals eyes finally laid on the girl who came together with Agatha. As usual, they always mistaken her as Lenalee. Lleana didn't get offened eventhough that always happen. "Uhm. I didn't expect to see Lenalee. It's been years isn't it?"

"Ah. No! No! That's not Lenalee-senpai. Her name is Lleana. Uh. I can explain later. We have to go now."

"Okay. Take it easy." Cloud giggled. Embarrassed, Agatha blushed.

"I can call the ark's gate from here." Lleana interrupted.

"Ark?!" Timothy shouted coming from behind. "How is that possible? The ark became unusable since the Earl put the seal on Allen."

Timothy and the general stopped and looked at the familiar white door appearing behind Lleana. It's true. She wasn't lying about what she said.

"Let's go now general." Agatha said as she goes near the ark's gate.

A long nerve wrecking sound was heard before the blonde exorcist stepped in the ark. An explosion occured near the reunited exorcists. Luckily, all four of them were safe because they managed to dodge the suspected dark matter attack. Appearing from the lake, a man with 5 eyes and a beautiful lady with the glasses stood still over the water. They were like imitating the God we all know. Walking closer to the four exorcists, the man with 5 eyes began to talk.

"Nice to see you again, general-chan." The Noah of Wisdom said as he bowed before the beautiful general. "I have been missing you since the last time I saw you."

"I has indeed been a while, Erik." The general replied as Lau Shimin returned to her shoulders. "I was beginning to worry that Cross might be stalking me. Good thing is it's only you, Erik."

"Don't ever call me with my real name." Wisely uttered with an angry tone as his 5 eyes stared at the beautiful General. It seems like Cloud knew the Noah of Wisdom.

"Did you discard your own identity after becoming a Noah? What a pity." The General taunted as she held her whip for any surprise attacks. The Noah of Lust stood silently beside her brother closely eyeing at the three exorcists.

"Wisely, we have work to do. We can't disappoint our master." Lulubell said as she transformed into her Noah form revealing her beautiful golden eyes and stigmata. Indeed, she was beautiful despite having a dark complexion.

"I got it sister!" Wisely said as he held something behind his robe. "Let's have fun now."

xXx

While walking inside the black ark, the twin Noahs began to do their usual mischievous deeds. They started to play with their new brother Cyrus, the new Noah of Wrath, with their dirty old tricks using their guns. The shot simultaneous effect bullets at the man who remained calm after every assault. The twins began to wonder what happened to the Noah inside of him who would usually get angry with such mockery for the ages that they have been doing that to him.

"Yo! Cyrus." Debitto started their conversation. "You're not mad at us? You're the Noah of Wrath for crying out loud and you won't even get pissed!"

"Yeah! My brother's right dero!" Jasdero said as he tried to imitate the Earl's golem/umbrella using a part of his name at the ending. Then Debitto gave him a chop on the head for doing that.

"What's wrong with you dero?" Jasdero asked. "What did I do dero?"

Another strong chop landed on the Noah's head.

"Quit acting like that stupid umbrella you fool!" Debitto said as he aim his toy gun at his brother and there they go again. Cyrus left them as he walks away silently from them.

'Indeed. I am the Noah of Wrath but I'm still Cyrus. I must restrain the Noah inside until I finally take my revenge on that man.' Cyrus pondered as he walks slowly. His blue eyes were dull while his bangs hid the bloody mess made by the stigmata.

While walking further and hoping to return to his room inside the black ark, a man with the weird haircut and a pose greeted him. His looks were like deceiving. His smile was filled with lies. It's the first time Cyrus saw the man but to him he looks kind of familiar.

"Hello Brother! It's nice to see you again." The man said as he clinged on Cyrus. "Oh my! Wrath is not yet that awake."

Cyrus fell silent as he felt disgust on what the man just did. His blue eyes revealed his anger as he tried to scare the man off his body. Well, he did succeeded warding the man off him. But to his surprise the man was still using his deceptive smile at him. Cyrus did not like it.

Trying to find their brother, Jasdero and Debitto saw the man talking to Cyrus. They both know him and kind of dislike that man eventhough he is their brother.

"Lucious!" The twins both shouted as they ran towards Cyrus and protected their new brother.

"My, my, it's the twins." Lucious said with love in his eyes as he look at the two.

"What did you do to Cyrus?" They both asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just greeting him and trying to introduce myself before you barged in."

"Liar!" They both said again.

"Very well then." Lucious said as he placed his hand on his chest. "I'm Lucious Cortez while I am in this form."

"What do you mean?" Cyrus asked.

"I kinda look familiar, don't I?" Lucious said as he transformed into a red haired lady with emerald eyes. "My power is like Lulubell-chan's but it is kinda limited."

"You are!" Cyrus said with astonishment in his eyes. The man before him turned into a familiar woman who he saw years ago.

"I'm Carlotta Mendez, a violinist. I'm pleased to meet you." The woman greeted as she transformed back into the man in Noah form. "I'm also known as Fiddler, the Noah of Deceptions."

An awkward silent as Cyrus fell ill of what he just knew. Carlotta Mendez is his crush before and now that the deception is finally revealed, he felt vomit reaching his throat.

"Is there something wrong?" Fiddler asked. "Oh by the way, I just went to the Earl's room and heard from Road-chan that the Earl sent you to find the generals. What happened?"

"We succeeded in the plan." Jasdero and Debitto both said as they aim their guns at each other.

"It's all up to the general now." Cyrus replied with a twisted smile revealing his demonic thoughts. After he did that attack to Tiedoll, no one but them can tell what would happen next.

"I guess you're right, Cyrus." Gray Note said after succeeding to get his very first salary out of the job he called sickness. Sighing upstairs, he glanced and smile at the picture of Konata Izumi and revealed his dark side. "I guess readers should review since the next chapter will be wicked sick like in DOTA."

(Note: Name's of the Noahs are all made up. I'm sorry if I struck out real people's names. I did not do that intentionally. End of chapter 24 :)


	25. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Thank You!

Chapter 25: Pain

(Days left: 26)

The red haired exorcist with the eyepatch on his right eye skidded on the grassy carpet as the sun that was peeking on them finally gave up and let his moon to take over the sky. He used to fight his master but it's not like the way it was before. A gradual change in the three exorcists' occured such as the veins that were show off on their necks, arms and on the lower chin. Their innocence glow a dark violet color whenever they use them.

Trying to shake them off their madness, Lavi tried and shouted at them but nothing is happening. It seems like the akuma seed had completely taken over their comrades. Everything was unexpected. How could God forsake the three exorcists. He didn't want to know what's God's reason is. Lavi needed to save them for her. He knew she would be sad when something happens to any of her considered family. It would pain him if that happens to her again like before. Anything that would hurt her would hurt him as well.

(Flashback 5 years ago: Lavi's memory)

Brushing his coat from the snow, Lavi entered a shop to buy something. It was christmas eve already and he didn't want to spend it without bringing a gift for his friends. He kept the old bookman unaware of this because he didn't want to hear his homilies again. He shouldn't get attached with the people around him because all of those people are mere pieces of history he needed to record. Somehow, he hated that bookman rule eventhough he is a bookman.

Picking the gifts which seems to fit his friends, he was only missing one gift for that person or should I say he made that person the last one because that person is somehow special to him. Roaming across the room, the bookman laid his eyes on every possible gift that would be likened by that person. Anything would do because he knew that person would like it anyway. He was having a hard time.

"C'mon, Doug. How did you find a nice gift like that for Colette? Please help me." Lavi whispered as he remembered his friend, a finder, who became an akuma because of wishing for Colette to return. It happened before he and the bookman went to the Rewinding Town.

His eyes was caught by a nice white object on one of the shelves. He grinned and took the object out to pay for it along with the other he chosen earlier. He couldn't wait to get back to the order and see their faces specially the smile of that person.

(At the Order)

He walked while smiling sheepishly at everyone who meets him along the way. Carrying his gifts, he placed it under the tree and named every single one with his friends' names. He never indicated that it was from him to be safe. Then, he walked away from that tree while keeping one last present in one of his pockets. He blushed while doing that. He was somehow overjoyed and walked carelessly along the corridor.

"Exorcists! Please proceed to the hall on the 3rd floor! We have a situation down there!"

He sighed and run to the stairs. Of all the seasons, why does it bother him. He hoped nothing was wrong. Christmas is only a few hours away. Panting, he was the first exorcist to reach the room. There were staffs there and some finders as well. They were all wearing their blank faces as they all look at the ceiling. Noticing their faces, he gazed up and he felt pain on what he saw.

Blood was flowing down like raindrops from the ceiling as he eyed that person's right shoulder being pierced by demonic claws. The golden eyes of the boy with the claws eyed him with pleasure as his white clown belt were used for support. Then he remembered what the missing general said to the boy with the white hair while he was recording the event a couple of months ago.

"What if I tell you that you will kill the one you love when you become the Fourteenth?"

That is what he recorded. Lavi was a spectator at that time along with the bookman. Now he understood General Cross told Allen. It hurts him as well. Having enough of the view, he activated his innocence and charged at his friend. The boy wasn't Allen at that time. He was possessed by the Noah within.

Leaping, Lavi gave the boy a powerful swing from his hammer that send him flying sideward causing Lenalee to fall to the ground. The bookman anticipated that and went on to the rescue before she crashes. In the nick of time, he saved her. The white haired exorcist crashed on the other wall because of the powerful swing. It seems like he knocked him out somehow.

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Lavi shouted as she rested on him. She began to open her eyes and tears fell like the blood that she sprinkled on the floor.

"A. Al. Allen-kun." She said not realizing that it was Lavi. "Lavi?"

"What happened Lenalee? Are you alright?!"

"Where is Allen-kun? He needs me, Lavi!" She said looking like she's dozing off.

"Answer me Lenalee!"

She somehow ignored his words and went up while holding her wounded shoulder. In her eyes, she needed to go to the white haired boy. Lavi shouted that it's to dangerous to go near Allen but she ignored it. She went to Allen's direction and wrapped the unconscious boy under her skin. When someone was approaching them to help, she would shout telling them to leave Allen alone. Then, their innocence glowed like they were talking to each other. Lenalee's wounded shoulder began to stop bleeding and somehow it was like being healed.

Lavi eyed at them with pain in his eyes. He recorded the incidence and felt sad about it. He knew he was not to intervened with the two. He didn't have the right. Finally, Lenalee was out cold while still embracing the white haired exorcists. The medical staff came rushing in to help the two. Surprised, they weren't injured at all but still took them both to the infirmary.

Lavi went outside to breathe some fresh air. He walked towards the cliff and said his greetings to the yellowish moon in the sky. Sighing, he took out the gift that he chosen for Lenalee. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he tossed the small white box the sea.

"I won't be needing that anymore."

(end of flashback)

Miranda used her time record to heal them for a while. She didn't want to use her time rings against any of the three exorcists. Hana used her shadow curtain to cover her master who was spacing out. Then she gave Lavi a kick to get him back to earth.

"Don't space out usagi-shishou!" She said as she reforms her shadow claws into a larger lenght while veiling Miranda. She uses her innocence efficiently like another part of her body or should I say shadow. Her innocence was like the one of Agatha but the only difference is the book remained its form while attached to her back like a body bag.

"I get it! It's just that I don't know how to deal with them." Lavi shouted as he commanded his mallet to grow more. Swinging it around, he didn't even manage to land a clean hit on the Bookman eventhough the bookman's eyes remain shut all the way as well as Chaoji.

"Don't attach yourself too much with the one's you are with." Hana uttered as she restrained Marie and Chaoji by binding her shadow with theirs. "That's what you told me in the future."

Lavi's eyes widened. Indeed, she was somehow right. That's what the old Bookman told him as well. He may have told her same thing, the horrible fact of being a bookman, the disattachment from the world. He felt it somehow that she was also doubting what she just said. Her eyes were somewhat not that clear.

"I am doubting that as well." She added as she charges on Chaoji evading his punches and landing a swift slash on the Chinese's chest ripping his exorcist uniform. "I thought that being a bookman would be so nice, recording history, being in different place and meeting nice people but I guess I'm a little wrong about it."

Warding off the old bookman's pin missles, Lavi invoked and summoned a fiery serpent to charge the three exorcists. The snake somehow made them fall back. Its glow was like a torch in the dark night.

"To be a good Bookman, one shouldn't have a heart, an emotion or sympathy to the people which we refer as little fragments of history." The girl said as she covers herself with her shadow cloak again just like when she arrived and halted Lavi and Kanda's demise. The only part of her face being revealed was her mouth and chin and a little portion of her neck. "Being a bookman for me is like being a shadow. It's kinda ironic because my innocence is a book and I call myself an aspiring bookman."

She chuckled as she prepares to unleash what so ever that was under her sleeve. Among the four exorcists that came back to the past, she had the greatest burden which was hinted by her cold green eyes. Then she invoked and commanded her innocence while being covered.

"Shadow Shackles!"

A vine of shadows began to act restraining the legs, arms and bodies of the three silent exorcist in front of them. Marie tried to cut himself loose but he was restrained that he can hardly move. The horrible figure of the three before is being double by the pain they felt from her power. It was to late to escape now.

"Great Hana-san! How can we return them back to the way they are before?" Lavi asked as he went near the shadow lady.

"Please help them Hana-chan!" Miranda added while panting because of using her innocence. All she did was watching and restoring the injuries of Lavi mostly.

"What will we do Hana-san?" Lavi asked again looking more desperate while waiting for her reply. She thrown a new question back. She was trying to avoid their question somehow.

"Bookmans have no hearts right? They didn't need emotions for their work so please tell me usagi-shishou." Hana asked as she forms a saber like blade that was floating in the air. "What is this thing that is beating inside of me? Did I fail on becoming a bookman?"

The red haired bookman was shocked on what she said while she was nervously grasping the shadow saber. He smiled sheepishly as he placed his hand over her head caressing her hair. He wanted to answer her with the best that he has.

"Because bookmans are still human beings and all human beings have hearts."

"Just like what you said in the future." She smirked. "I'm happy that you gave me the same answer usagi-shishou."

Their short chat halted as the three exorcists began to shout in pain. Their face began to crack like ice being broken down to pieces. The girl bookman expected it to happened. It must be their time to be consumed by the akuma seed. She just couldn't tell her two companion earlier because she knew the pain they will bear once they learned it. It's war and their enemy just invented as very painful arsenal against them.

"It's starting." She commented as she removed her restrictions as well as her shadow cloak. Her gloomy eyes resurfaced greeting the eyes of her two companions hinting them about was is about to happen.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The red haired bookman shouted as he seems like he is restraining his tears that were about to fall down. Due to his shouting, Hana turned away avoiding his eyes and making Miranda cry and falling on her knees.

"The weapons will be unleashed." Hana said as she measures the two who might react against what she said. "The akuma seeds need hosts that possess innocence to fulfill their functions. Akumas are weapons and so as Akuma seeds."

Smoke devoured the three tainted exorcist hiding their awful distorted transformations from them. Their eyes began to weep blood and were begging for salvation. It was the opposite of being a fallen one. It was much painful eventhough being a fallen one is painful enough. Hana knew that the souls that were bounded by akuma seed can never be save even by the aid of innocence. Their souls will suffer in Mu, nothingness.

"We can still save them right?" Miranda's eyes were hinting that she wanted a yes for an answer. She couldn't bear if something bad would happen to any of them.

The girl bookman didn't reply to their questions. She knew that it is already too late for their souls will become the power of the akumas that will be born. Somehow, she recorded events like these in the future but it happened too early. She thought that their arrival here was the cause of these speeding up events.

As the smoke resides, horrors are unleashed. The akuma seeds' functions have been fulfilled. The faces of the tainted exorcists gaze up at the night sky looking like they are seeing the God that had forsaken them. The anguish in their faces were evident along with distorted limbs. It was much horrible than being a third exorcist. Making a creepy howling sound, their eyes turned black while they bled.

Lavi and his companions could not take the sight of their fallen comrades. Tears began to fall as they hear their cries beggin for help. It was over for them. The Earl made beautiful akumas in the skins of his enemies. He would loved to see this tragic event and feed on their disappointed looks.

No words were coming out from them. They just simply stood there gazing at the night sky. Then, it began. The tainted Chaoji began to speed up and strikes at the three exorcists who were almost off their guards. He created another huge crater along with the ones he created along earlier. The tainted bookman and the tainted Marie began their assaults once again but this time there is a lot power in their attacks.

Lavi was lost in words for he couldn't believe that his comrades became tainted ones and are all out against him. He dodge every possible attacks that they brought out but somehow his new enemies are hitting him. A powerful punch was delivered by Chaoji to Lavi's belly sending him backward. The red haired bookman began to vomit and was feeling dizzy because of the insane punch he received.

Hana, on the other hand, carried Miranda using her shadow like innocence near where Lavi is and began to switching on defensive. She used her shadow curtain to block powerful attacks from the outside. Sweating, she held the pain of guarding while defending the two exorcist with her. Then, she sat closely at her master with an insulting look on her eyes.

"Honto ni anata ga baka ne?" Hana said to Lavi in nihonggo meaning you're really a fool. "That must have hurt a lot."

"Yeah right." Lavi grunted while slowly being healed by Time Record. "I never thought that Chaoji could punch the hell out of me. I sparred with him alot and receive alot of punches but not like this one."

"He isn't Chaoji anymore."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Lavi shouted in denial.

"Those things outside are akumas now. It can't be help. This is war." Hana paused for Lavi raised his hands against her like she was about to get hit. She ignored it and his trembling eyes. "Do it."

Lavi hesitated.

"If it's the only way to get rid of your pain then do it." Hana said looking directly in his eyes. "If it's the only way to help."

He stood up and placed his hand over her head. She stood up as well and now she can see the determination in his eyes.

"If we kill them their souls will be saved right?" Lavi asked.

"Ye-yes." She lied.

"Then let's do this." Lavi said as he prepares to head out. Before he goes fighting against their former comrades, he smiled saying:

"You're really a great bookman, Hana-chan."

She smiled while whispering. "I still have one question that I am hesitant to ask you, usagi-shishou."

The night will be long for the three of them.

xXx

Komui sat on his chair waiting for the exorcists arrival. He was dead worried about the situation and all he could do is wait. He has to be firm at times like this for this war needs strong leaders. Sighing up and down, he rolled his eyes all over the places and his mind was no longer intact with his body. His thoughts were coming every now and then until a knock on the door alerted his senses.

"Come in." He said trying to bind with his body again. The worried face of Reever meet Komui's eyes as he entered the office. Standing up, he fired two questions at the Australian. "What is it, Reever? Did any of them return?"

"No supervisor." Reever replied back. "I came here to assist him here."

The man entered the door and greeted Komui's frowning face with disgust on his eyes. Momentarily, he stood near the supervisor and reach for his hand. Komui hesitantly shook it. He didn't expect to see him for what happened 5 years ago. He couldn't forget what the man infront of him has done in the past.

"Supervisor." The man said grinning and hinting the Chinese's eyes that he has returned.

"And who the hell is that guy popping out of no where." Gray Note said after yawning and finishing the chapter. "Sheez. I wish Tyki and Cyril would show up. I wonder where they have been. Oh well, I'm off to work."

(Note: Sorry for the super late update. I'm currently working now so I'm a bit busy. Please review. I'd like to hear your comments.) (xXx = change of scene)


	26. The Vampire at the Garden of Eden

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong.

Please check out for oneshots: Discarded Emotion (Lavi and Lenalee) (Posted), Forgotten (Road and Allen/Fourteenth) (Posted), Lou Fa's Mission (Lou Fa and Allen), Bak's Secret Plan (Bak and Fou with Lenalee) and Komui's Affair. (Komui and ????)

They'll be up soon.

Thank You!

Chapter 26: The Vampire at the Garden of Eden

"So this was their plan after all." The blonde girl with a rapier and revolver said as she glanced upon the huge white garden in front of her. It is called the "Embracing Garden" one of General Tiedolls abilities. The girl touched the white branches and white leaves while inside the vast jungle. She is lost unfortunately but somehow she knew what just happened. She had a bad feeling about it earlier but since she couldn't find her companions, she couldn't warn them.

"I better start looking for those two idiots before anything happens." Angie said as she deactivated her two innocence. In her face, she was kinda unpleased because the Noah she wished to kill escaped her. Before Debitto vanished, he even left her a dirty finger to get her annoyed big time. No wonder she's in a bad mood.

Roaming around the white jungle called Eden, she search for the two exorcists. She was bad at hide-and-seek games while being trained by General Agatha after she reached point break. Annoyed, she brought her anger out on one of the trees. A perfect fine cut was made even though I do not support habits like that. The girl needs some anger management program.

"Where in hell are you?!" She shouted echoing back on her. The mere thought of that event made her shiver. She needs to get out of the creepy white forest fast.

(Kanda's Location)

The blue haired samurai wiped his lips which were bleeding from the powerful right hook; he received from the new Noah of Wrath, which landed on his face. Recovering, he gazed upon the familiar forest that said hello to his eyes.

'Damn. Not again.' He thought recognizing the embracing garden of his master. Sheathing his loyal mugen, he hurriedly went to the center of the garden. He knew that he will find Tiedoll there. Somehow.

(Kanda's memory while training with the general with Marie and the Daisya when they were younger.)

_'Tch. I hate this man.'_ Kanda thought as he finally made it out of the white forest. His brows twitched when he found himself in another area where the white leaves greeted him. He was bad at it. _'Damn. Not again.'_

Running around just like a little kid he is, he went searching for his master. He couldn't find his master's point on spending hours playing hide-and-seek. He would rather wrestle that huge white giant than begin in this place. In fact, he has two competitive rivals with the names of Daisya Barry and Noise Marie. It's been a year indeed.

Hearing sounds of familiar voices, Kanda knew what just happened. He lost again. He hated it. He always thought that Daisya and Marie are cheating him or something. If they are really cheating, they are really good making Kanda loose. The mere fact was what Kanda hated the most. A man around the age of 35 sat on a white rock that seems to be waiting for his arrival. A smile on his face greeted his student.

"You made it, Yuu-kun." He greeted.

"Don't call me like that!"

"What's wrong with that?" The man asked. "I'm just calling your names. Yuu-kun, Ma-kun and Sya-kun."

"It's Daisya you old geezer!" Daisya said being annoyed. Somehow, Kanda isn't the only one being annoyed when their names are called like that.

"Being a father to you and a master has no difference." Tiedoll said breaking down to his knees.

"Our master is just that kind of man." Marie commented watching his master crying. The two boys wore the face of disgust but somehow they are getting used to it. Afterwards, they started their daily training again.

(End of Kanda's memory)

The blue haired samurai really hated the garden he was in now. He will feel relief once he gets out of the damned white forest. Getting near the old place where they use to meet while training, Kanda was surprised on what he saw. Standing before the white rock and grinning towards him was a familiar old man who used to sketch him smiling. But the difference now was the sadistic look in the man's eyes. Angie Evans arrived after the blue haired samurai. She felt like she was about to throw up when she saw the horrible sight before them.

The white forest was painted with a crimson color scattered like rain in every direction. It looked like blood was distributed on every white leaf, branches, and the white grassy ground that appeared like a red carpet now. It was a very sadistic way to kill.

His name was General Froi Tiedoll. He was a great general in the holy war against Sennen Hakushaku, the millennium earl. He became a good father and a caring master to his apprentices. He had passion for his artworks and appreciated the beauty of the world. His name was General Froi Tiedoll. He was an exorcist but now, he is a bearer of the enemy's new arsenal, the akuma seed. Therefore, he is now what exorcists need to destroy.

"What the hell?!" Kanda said drawing out his beloved Mugen.

"The old man is now a tainted one." Angie commented drawing her two innocence. "But it's too damn early. The seeds shouldn't exist at this time."

"He's now an akuma right?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"You came. Yuu-kun." Tiedoll interrupted as he sat on the stained white rock dropping his chisel and hammer innocence. He grinned twisted as some branches that seem to be connected at his back rose up to reveal what caused the bloodshed on the surrounding.

A man with the white bangs had been pierced all throughout his body. The branches seem to suck his blood. He was unconscious and dying. He could only utter a name while he was in such a situation.

"El-liade." He said as he began to cry while watching the moon from the night sky.

(Flashback: 30 minutes before this incident)

Six consecutive gunshots were fired at the vampire-looking exorcist. Ice, fire, lightning bullets were fired alternately by one of the Noah of Bonds, Jasdero. The scarecrow like Noah was having fun playing with Krory. He mocked him every now and then. Fortunately, Krory had taken 1 akuma blood pill before the fight so he easily dodged the attacks against him.

"You're slow brat!" Krory said with the demonic look in his eyes as he kicked the gut of Jasdero sending him towards the white tree. It was a very powerful kick that caused the Noah to cough blood.

"Arrogant old man. I won't be seeing you later on so brag all you want." Jasdero said whipping the blood from his mouth as he tried to get up.

"Yes. You won't be seeing me de aru." Krory replied with the tension building inside of him. The akuma blood pill was indeed strong. He felt like he was in rage mode but he couldn't just let his guard down. His enemy is a Noah and anything can happen. "Because I'll be sending you to hell after this!"

"Let's just see." Jasdero said as he eyed the general from the tree. "It's almost time. I should be going."

"And you think that I would just let you go?"

"I'm afraid so. Besides, he wouldn't let you stop me." Jasdero said as he entered the ark. The noah noticed the appearance of a white forest that was slowly replacing the surrounding. That was the sign that they have to leave the area. "Sayo-nara!"

"Arrogant Brat! You won't get..."

A white branch struck Krory's back and pierced him appearing on the other side. He tried to see who attacked him but he was stabbed again and again causing his blood to water the surrounding. He was getting dizzy. He managed to see who attack him. He saw the old man's sadistic face. It was the general. He couldn't ask why because of the pain that he is suffering. He could not even afford to shout. It was hopeless.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps that where getting close towards his direction. He wanted to warn them but it was already too late. They came.

(End of flashback)

"El-liade."

His dying words were agonizing and calling out the name of which he loved the most. Finally, they could be together. After the long wait, he could see her face once again. The face of the one he killed just to survive that night. He had dreamt of her ever since he ended her life. It was not guilt. It's longing for each other's touch. He would just simply rest his eyes and wait to see her again. Slowly, he began to fall in a long dark sleep. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel the pain he is currently bearing. His senses are failing him. After that, his vision was painted by the darkness.

"Eh? That's it?!" Tiedoll said as he stared at the motionless body of the exorcist he struck. He smiled even though he felt disappointment. "Such a weak exorcist!"

"Damn you!" Angie shouted as she sends her rage on the former general. She knew that Krory was gone. She hated herself unable to do anything for one of her mentor. Skidding, she fired bullets at the tainted general who was evading her attacks. Even though the bullets never fail to hit their target, it didn't come out that well.

"Easy young lady." He said. "Be careful."

A white branch struck the girl's left shoulder. It was a painful attack. Using her rapier, she cuts the branch letting her free from the attempted binding.

"You're a clever one. Impressive!"

"Shut up!"

"Those eyes remind me of Yuu-kun." He said as he gazed at the girl's cold eyes. "Why don't you come and play, Yuu-kun?"

"You're not just going to stand there? Help me stupid master!"

"Che. I know." He said as he eyed the lifeless body of Krory being thrown away like a piece of trash. This made him a bit furious. He's definitely not the man he used to respect. "I won't hold back."

"Very well, Yuu-kun."

A former master.

A second exorcist.

A disciple from the future.

How will it end? As their innocence collides at each other, how will they overcome one big trial that puts them to a test?

(End)

"I think this chapter sucks." Gray Note said as he stretches his arm after accomplishing another chapter.

"I think so too, Gray Note-sama." A voice from behind interrupted. What the fish! It can't be.

"Yuzuki-san, what are you doing here?"

"I got tired and decided to pay you a visit in your world, Gray Note-sama."

"If you're here then..." Gray Note paused when he realized what was about to come.

"YOU LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A feminine shout. A voice he didn't want to hear. Gray Note is in trouble.

Again.

(Gray Note)

(Please Review!)

Discarded Emotion and Forgotten are up. One shots. Please check them out and review. Thanks!


	27. The Former Inmate

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From the Future They Belong

Please check out for oneshots: Discarded Emotion (Lavi and Lenalee), Forgotten (Road and Allen/Fourteenth), Lou Fa's Mission (Lou Fa and Allen), Bak's Secret Plan (Bak and Fou with Lenalee) and Komui's Affair. (Komui and ?)

They'll be up soon.

Thank You!

Chapter 27: The Former Inmate

(Flashback: Zokalo vs. Mightra)

Rip and rip!

Slash and decimate!

Torture! Torture! Torture!

Madness!

Madness!

Madness!

"Eeeh!" Zokalo said as he receives madness after flying like a boomerang. The Noah of Strength was good at evading every attack of the general. The crazy general seemed to enjoy the thrill he is experiencing. He never had so much fun like before. He wanted to kill the damn Noah once he gets his hands on him. He would simply rip him apart and grind him to pieces while watching his future victim suffer.

(Bold words are Mightra's answer. He doesn't have a tongue because of the general so his using his dark matter to spell out what he wants to say.)

**You're slow. Are you getting old freak?**

"Do you even know my age?" Zokalo taunted as he licked on edge of his blade. Agitating the Noah, he simply eyed at the Noah with a sadistic look more like pleasure. He is enjoying himself. It's been a while when he last fought a worthy victim. Mightra is a Noah after all and he is worthy enough to get Zokalo's attention.

**I could care less about you, Freak. I just want you dead.**

"I see." Zokalo smirked as his malicious eyes glared at the Noah of Strength. "I want to end your misery too. Shall we?"

Madness flew again once more at the Noah. Mightra just evaded the innocence every time it nearly connects. Zokalo dashed and attacked the Noah in close range while his Madness continues its attack. Being in a level of a general, Madness is his partner in crime. They are like best buddies in times of fighting. They can work together so well like partners in life.

Zokalo grabbed the Noah by his cloak. He smirked at him closed with the deadly look on his scarred face. Pleasure is coming. He could feel it. He is not letting go of the Noah who is struggling to break free. Mightra would be a bloody mess soon. He can hardly wait. As madness was gaining close, it would be over. Swinging behind the cloaked Noah, Madness plunged in a direct hit. Zokalo laughed his heart out after fighting the Noah for nearly half an hour.

"Sheesh. That wasn't much of a pain." Zokalo said as he gazed down the fallen Noah. Removing Madness, which pinned the Noah down, he spitted at the remains of his enemy. He just treated him like dirt.

**Did you think that attack would end my life?**

A sentence form out of the dark matter surprised the general while looking down on the Noah's body. Suddenly, Mightra melts into nothingness. Zokalo became confused on the event. It was not yet over.

Appearing from Zokalo's back, the Noah of Strength stabbed the general at the back of his liver. He left a tiny red object inside of the general. Zokalo spitted blood as he swung his Madness to ward away the Noah. It's been a while when he last felt pain. He didn't know that it was this pleasurable. He smiled back at the Noah like taking up a new drug. He's a murder maniac after all. The general's a combination of a sadist and a masochist.

Mightra, on the contrary charged a dark matter orb with his left hand. The dark matter glowed as he placed his hand on the right chest of the general. He can't wait any longer. He fired the concentrated dark matter at the murder maniac piercing his body. Zokalo was sent flying away from Mightra. As he is quickly being sent backwards, the general released Madness once again. The innocence blade hurried to the Noah. It will cut the Noah's arm. That's his master's order.

Noticing the blade closing in, Mightra halted the furious release of dark matter and prepared himself for the attack. As the innocence gets close, he tried to capture the great razor blade. He did it. The blade stopped at the grip of his hand in exchange of a burning sensation because of his contact with a powerful innocence. Mightra dashed towards Zokalo, enduring the current pain he received from the innocence. The general was resting gazing up the sky as he coughed blood. The pain is constantly torturing him.

"I never thought that I have longed for this kind of pain." The general said.

Mightra used madness to stab the disarmed general. The ground was colored with red. Multiple shots landed on the general's chest, all made with pure hatred and disgusted. Mightra finally got his revenge. He stabbed Zokalo one last time leaving Madness buried in the general's body. He gained pleasure as well. After many years of waiting, he finally did it this time. He is thankful that he became a Noah. He couldn't ask for more.

**How do you feel, Zokalo?**

"I thought you had already forgotten my name."

**How would I? After all, we're former partners.**

"Sheesh." Zokalo coughed as he gazed at the Noah who returned to his meditation stance. "Yeah. Did you have fun?"

**Most likely.**

"I'm getting sleepy." The general chuckled. "It would be nice to rest here for a while."

**Not a bad idea.**

"Don't make any noise. I don't want to be disturb, Marcelo." The general said as he finally rests his eyes which were invited to an endless sleep. Mightra gazed down at his former partner. He didn't comment on his last words. He fell silent as he waited for the next turn of events. Now that the akuma seed is inserted, it would be only a matter of time. Finally, he got his revenge on the man who took his tongue.

(Gray Note)

(Check out Discarded Emotion and Forgotten)

"Yo!"

Allen, Lenalee and Alex couldn't believe their eyes as the man they were searching for popped out of the stone coffin. At least they didn't need to search. But the situation is different. The general was with Mightra and that's a reason that something strange was happening. They're in for a big surprise.

Alex felt that something didn't fit in. He prepared his cross blade for any surprise attack. The same goes to Allen and Lenalee. It's very odd but they have to be prepared. Then, Allen's left eye began to activate. He was surprised on what he had seen. He vomited due to this. He saw a tormented soul above the head of the general. It was very disgusting. Allen couldn't even manage to stand on his own.

"Akuma." Allen said as he tries to stand once again. "He's an akuma!"

"I thought so too but I didn't expect that akuma seeds would appear in this time." Alex explained as he eyed the general.

"Akuma seeds?" Lenalee asked as she heard a new word from her son. "What are those, Alex-chan?"

"Akuma seeds a parasitic akumas that slowly taints an exorcist's body and using the exorcist's soul like a power source. They can infect the exorcist allowing the fat guy to gain control of them. Afterwards, infected exorcist will become akumas." Alex explained. _'But why would they appear too early? Did we destroy the flow of time?'_

"Is there a cure for this, Alex-chan?"

"No cure has been made for the tainted exorcist."

"What do you propose?" Allen asked as he covers his left eye with his palm.

"We should end its misery. He is not the general anymore. He's an akuma."

A strong razor sound approaches the three exorcists while in the middle of their conversation. Using his instinct, Alex blocked the attempted attack using his innocence. He has sharp eyes and undeniable swift reflexes. Even though something has been bothering him, he can't afford to let his guard down. This would be a good training for the heart users even though it's awkward to fight a former ally. This is war and it's unavoidable.

Sending the huge razor blade back to the former general, Alex dashed with an extreme speed appearing just below the upper body of Zokalo. He landed a straight right punch on the midsection and a low kick before cutting the general horizontally. His attack created a large wound exposing some internal organs and bones. The large wound is totally disgusting.

An evil grin is returned after the attack as Zokalo answers with a left hook punch to Alex. That punch sent the black haired exorcist away from him. Slowly, the wound created regenerates making a creepy squeaking sound. Zokalo's deformed body began to reveal enlarged veins and muscle distortion. A huge inverted pentacle appeared on his forehead.

Lenalee went to her son to check if he is okay but in return Alex reveal a sadistic evil grin similar to what Allen showed five years ago. When he realized that her mother is there, he returned to normal. Lenalee acted like nothing happened and pretended that she didn't see anything. Allen went to them as well and stood his ground covering his family from any attacks.

"Alex-chan, are you hurt?" She asked as she helps him get back on his feet.

"I'm okay. I just didn't expect that one." Alex replied as he checks his jaw. "But, I guess he would be a good way to train you two."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"He's not just..." Lenalee added.

"He's dead. That's it." Alex replied with the fury in his voice. "The only way to save him is to kill him. If you do that he'll be saved."

After Alex said that line, Allen immediately went head on with the former general. He used his mighty sword to clash against the huge golden blade. After a couple of exchange, he finally got a clean opening. He took the opportunity to attack.

"Cross Grave!"

A silver cross penetrated the deformed body of the general sending him backwards. After Allen's technique, the former general regenerated. Zokalo charged towards Allen Walker as he releases Madness once again. That caught Allen off his guard and successively cutting him in the process. Allen leaped backwards to avoid the second damaging attack. Coughing, he eyed his opponent as he licks the blood from the golden razor blade.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun?"

"I'm fine, Lenalee." He replied. "I just want to save his soul."

"But..."

"We're exorcists right?" Allen asked as he raises his sword. "Our job is to save their souls."

Alex nodded while Lenalee tries to insert the fact that the general is not their ally anymore.

The wind is uneasy.

A slight damage will provoke him.

She saw the sadistic face once again and pretended once more.

He lives to save tormented soul but can he forgive his son for not telling the truth?

(End)

(Next chapter: Heavenly Feeling

It's about General Cloud Nine. I'll post it as soon as it's done.)

(Help: I'm looking for an Opera Mini that can upload and download. I am also looking for an MS Word for Nokia Mobile phones. Thanks!)

"Eileen-san! Yamete kudasai!" Yuzuki pleaded as she watched her young master being tortured by the angry Eileen. "You're going to kill him!"

"I DON'T CARE. I WAN'T HIM DEAD!" She replied as she continues to pound poor Gray Note. "DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN OR I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"

Gray Note could hardly breathe as he was literally dragged in to his room.

"Uh. Gomenasai! I'm so sorry for what the two are doing. They'll be in good terms soon. Meanwhile, please review the story while I try to patch things up. Arigato!" Yuzuki pleaded as she swiftly ran to save her master.

(Please Review and Check Out Waterlit's stories. If those stories are like medicine, I'm totally cured. T.T)


	28. Heavenly Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Thank You!

Do the Lucky Star Dance!

"G.N. will be out for a while because of field work and a ton of medical assessment. This guy has already a poor health at the age of 20. But, I'll continue his work from here. So stick around as I write his ideas."

~Eileen (Yey! I finally eliminated that peep squeak for good!)

(Previously on Souls Crossing Time)

The heart is revealed. Four souls from the future crossed the borders and restrictions of time to aid the miseries of the past. They saw the reappearance of the Fourteenth and now they find themselves being greeted by akuma seeds. The hunt for the generals and their comrades has come to an end. But what lies beneath every sadistic grin that they possess? Will they ever find salvation or their world will crumble? Twenty six days to go before the reawakening of the zodiac crystals.

Chapter 28: Heavenly Feeling

"Why did you leave, Erik?" Cloud Nine asked the Noah of Wisdom after commanding Lau Shimin to confront the enemy's attack. Agatha and Timothy went head on a group of level 3 akumas using their techniques while Lleana fought the Lustful Noah. The fierce battle continues as they dance like the dragonflies in the middle of a grassy ground.

"You disappeared on me back then leaving me with unanswered questions."

"Don't pretend! I know that you belittled me back then!" Wisely replied while dodging the anti-akuma beast's punches and harsh kicks. He spitted when Lau Shimin halted its attack. Taunting the general with his five eyes, Wisely charges his hands with orbs of dark matter. "All of you back in that carnival! I hate you all! You're just bunch of actors and actresses!"

"You misunderstood it, Erik!" Cloud replied whipping the ground and commanding Lau Shimin to tighten its guard for the deadly assault.

"Stop calling me like that, you BITCH!" Wisely roared as he fired his dark matter towards the beast and the tamer. Enduring the attack, Lau Shimin stood its ground protecting its master. After the powerful wave, Wisely revealed his sad face in front of the woman who took care of him when he was homeless. He wandered the earth in search for a family and after years of abandonment, he found himself a home. An important part of his identity which he already discarded.

(Flashback: On a certain carnival, Howlingwolf's suggestion. Thanks =3)

"Tonight! The amazing Lau Shimin and the beautiful Cloud Nine will perform at the carnival so buy some tickets for tonight's show!" The little boy said as he ran around the town spreading some posters. He's happy being with a wandering carnival and he feels comfortable with the people around him especially the beast tamer named Cloud Nine. She's the one who took him off the streets and gave him food and shelter. He is happy whenever she's around him despite the huge age gap. She acted like a mother and a sister to him.

He became her assistant in exchange helping her in some of her shows and spreading some posters. Everyone got along with him very well and treated him like family. As he dashed back to their carnival, he hurriedly went to find where Cloud is. It's a part of his daily activities. He found her training the little monkey with new tricks for the night's show. Her grace captivated his eyes and slowly he forms an unrequited love for her. Maybe it's a mere infatuation for a boy who is undergoing puberty which is natural. Besides, there's no other girl on the same age in the carnival that he could fall for.

"Erik? How long have you been there?" Cloud asked noticing his presence. She halted training her monkey for a while. Her flawless face and beautiful blonde hair matches with each other. Cloud Nine is a portrayal of a heavenly being like an angel descending from the heavens. Lau Shimin hurried its way up to his master's shoulders to greet the young boy as well.

"I just got here." He replied with a warm smile. Scratching the back of his head, he force himself not to blush in front of her. "By the way, I'm done spreading the papers throughout the town."

"Wow, that's nice! You can join me with my lunch." Cloud added folding her whip. "Shall we?"

Erik nodded. Being by her side, he feels like being at peace. He's happy that he was found by her. He was once a filthy wanderer but all has changed on that snowy night. He owes her his life. After eating, he would usually go outside and would search for any canopy with a grassy carpet for him to rest. Luckily, the carnival is near a huge apple tree perfect for naptime. Tonight, he will watch his comrades perform again.

Resting his back on the trunk of the tree, he stretches his arms and yawns. He's sleepy in the afternoon for some unknown reason which turns out to be his habit.

_**'You're pathethic!'**_

That startled him all of the sudden. How can he forget about him? Even though it's been a while since he last spoke to him, Erik couldn't deny his existence. Someone is inside his head and slowly, he is getting closer and closer. Erik's headaches whenever that someone begins talking to him. He kept him a secret with everyone even with the beautiful Cloud Nine.

_**'You think that their family even if they think low of you?'**_

"Shut up! You're lying! They won't do that to me!"

_**'Really? So tell me why don't they ask you to join their act? If they do trust you that is.'**_

"Stop it!"

Slowly, he is being devoured by the darkness within him.

(Several hours later)

"Hey, did you see Erik?" Cloud asks everyone about his whereabouts. It's been hours since she last saw him. With time running out, she decided to perform and then she would look for him afterwards. Just like everyone says, the show must go on. They can't disappoint the people who paid and wanted some entertainment. It's been their second time around this town so they can't afford to lose the people's trust.

Sighing, the beautiful lady entered the circular stage filled with crowds of people saying their cheers and praises. So much for tonight's main event. Lau Shimin shakes nervously while clinging on its master. Cloud noticed its actions that are why she patted it hoping Lau Shimin would be back to its natural state. Holding her whip, they began to perform. At the first whip, Lau Shimin leaped and grew bigger that its usual state. In the process, it successfully passed three rings of fire. The crowd roared in amusement.

Beauty and the Beast are indeed entertaining. The huge beast juggled a few bowling pins and balls while riding a unicycle while Cloud dances along while whipping. The audience loves them and they are indeed entertained. Standing in the crowd was Erik with the amused look in his face. Cloud smile tenderly at him and felt relief after seeing him once again. Everything was going smoothly that night until...

Massive metallic bullets coming from above pierced through the cloth of the carnival. The crowd panicked after seeing people turning into dust after being hit by bullets. Thecloth burned revealing several mechanical balls floating in the night sky. The monsters never stop firing bullets at the crowd. The stage was set on fire as the chaos continues burning everything down to the ground.

Lau Shimin gathered all its strength to block the wooden post which is currently burning. Shifting its weight, the beast throws the wooden post away as Cloud Nine tries to get back on her feet. She immediately searches for Erik and to her surprise she found him trapped under burning woods while the people were panicking. She hurriedly went to him and ordered Lau Shimin to help him out.

"Erik! Erik! Are you alright!" Cloud asked as she gets him out. "Lau Shimin, protect us from those things! You're going to be alright, Erik! Trust me!"

Erik could barely open his eyes and could hardly hear what she is saying. Everything around him is like a caption of hell being introduced for the very first time. The pain continued to sear his lower back. He is constantly feeling a burning sensation as time slips by. He just wished that he could just rest for a while and forgets the pain he is feeling. At least, he would not feel tired anymore.

_**'Giving up already? What a weak boy you are. Do you want some help?'**_ The voice in his head said. _**'All you have to do is trust me.'**_

"You're..."

_**'I am you and you are me and we don't need anyone else.'**_ The voice said. _**'It's time to get back to the light.'**_

"I don't know how to address you."

_**'Wisely.'**_

"I'm glad."

After the short conversation, the boy jerked upward and stood up pushing Cloud Nine away. He stood up as a different boy the woman could hardly recognize. His calm eyes turned into golden eyes with a harsh look. His hair became curlier than usual and his forehead bled revealing cross-like wounds. He turned into someone associated with darkness.

"Who-who are you?" Cloud Nine asked.

Then he touched her flawless face covering one of her eyes. It burns. Her once beautiful face is scarred as she screams because of the pain. He returns the pleasure with a sadistic smile as he gazes down at her. Lau Shimin punches him sending him away. After that sheer punch, he seems like he finally snaps back to his usual self. Then, he realized the horror he created. What hurts him is that look on her face.

"Wha-what happened?" Erik asked. "I… I did not... Wait..."

Confused of what he just seen, the voice uttered again.

_**'You should have let me finish my work. I'm not done yet you know.'**_

"No! No!"

Erik panicked after realizing what he has done. He screamed as his head aches like being crushed. He held it with his both hands as he cried tears that continuously flow.

"Erik!" Cloud shouted as the boy ran away from her. Her burned wound aches as well. Then the mechanical balls begin their assault again. Cloud didn't have much of a choice. She has to fight the monsters with Lau Shimin after discovering that it can destroy them. The beast ran down all over the monsters with powerful kicks and punches with every whip Cloud makes. After a moment, it was over. No traces left of the monsters as well as her comrades. It seems like they didn't make it. She cried that night as the rain falls down quenching the thirsty fiery grounds.

Two men in uniform approached the aftermath of that incident even though they're already late. They saw a beast clinging on a scarred beauty. They inferred that she is the one their looking for and gave her a helping hand. She took it and the rest was history.

(End of Flashback)

(Eileen SCT)

"I never wanted that to happen. I never did." Wisely murmured while hugging his former family and inspiration. Their battle ended up with an embrace. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't care about the past. I'm just happy to see you again." Cloud Nine smiles as blood slips down her lips. She was pierced by the Noah's hands after using his telekinetic power to draw her closer.

"Don't ever reply with that smile again. I'm feeling guilty." Wisely uttered as he removes his hand from the general's back. "I hope you can still forgive me. I'm just following orders."

"It can't be help. I understand. But please, make sure you let go of them. I don't want to loose them."

"I understand. I should get going for I have a meeting to attend to." Wisely smirked as he withdraws from the battle. Noticing this, Lulubell retreated as well after fighting Lleana and later on she went head on with Agatha and Timothy as well. The two Noahs returned to the ark. Wisely grins widely as he gazes at the three exorcists and the general before disappearing.

"Now, their party shall begin."

The general and Lau Shimin rested on the ground having wounds on their back. Agatha and Timothy hurry to help their master and Lau Shimin. Lleana had suspicions but she wished that she is wrong. She didn't see that coming. Well, it's only a matter of time before they found out.

(End)

Eileen: Yay, it's done. After extracting this one out of Gray Note's mind, I'd say it still lacks. Well, i hope i didn't make any mistakes.

btw: Next chapters will be posted in bulk again (maybe by the first week of June). Four chapters all entitled Masks will be posted in this manner so i hope you will still continue reading his fic. He's currently working right now and boy, his boss already makes him do all his jobs. I hope he'd come back soon so I can continue beating him up. Joke.

oh. Howlingwolf, here's a message for you. It's from him.:

(yo k-san,

Thanks for the idea! :3

i hope you like it and how she typed it. Hehe. If you have suggestions, you can tell me anytime. :])

Please read and leave a review if you don't want to end up like him. Kidding. :3


	29. Masks 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Also try: Vanilla Twilight Memories (new: AllenXLenalee) and other fanfictions on my page.

Thank You!

Chapter 29: Masks 1

Bookman

49th Alias

Lavi

("If they are just pieces of history, then where am I supposed to belong?")

The crescent white moon hanged in the sky line a half smile of darkness along with two stars that acts as its eyes. The wind murmurs softly with a language that registers to humans as a cool sensation. Indeed, the night is creepy as that red haired exorcist with a huge mallet bows his head down tasting the bitterness of defeat and the confusing way of the war they are fighting in. His two companions guarded him from the three attackers who they have been fighting for the night.

He was trying to hear what his two companions are telling him but somehow his talent, reading lips, doesn't pay too much. He couldn't hear a word. He wouldn't after those two powerful left and right hooks that hit his ears. His sense of equilibrium was lots as his ears bled. His vision was also failing him as he coughed a handful of crimson fluid coming from his mouth. He's beaten terribly.

"Lavi! Are you alright?" Miranda asked while she held the red haired bookman with both arms.

There was no response at all.

He went recklessly at the three former exorcists without consulting Hana. She tried to stop him but she was already too late. Chaoji was on fiery rampage using his knuckles to destroy the Bookman Jr. His attacks sent Lavi backwards into his agony. The mallet rested on the lap of the red haired exorcist. At least, he still has his loyal innocence that helped him protect the one he held dear in his heart. He was reminded of the people who inked his life feeling this certain irony. Maybe it was just natural for people who were visited by Death. Time to go. At least, for the very last time, before closing his dying eyes, he would at least be reminded of her and those memories they shared together. Even if those are coated with pain, he would like to savour every second of it until he would submit into the long embracing darkness. For every fading heartbeat, he would trade them for a memory of her.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

(Gray Note: Hey, is it okay if I install flashbacks because I noticed that every time I post a chapter, there's always a flashback. Does it suck? Am I still doing good? Is this fic good enough for your standards?)

(Eileen: oh boy. He doubts already. Maybe I should lighten the day for you always. 3)

(Gray Note: Really? I'm so happy!)

(Eileen: Just kidding. I'll send you to hell!)

(On to the story. Reviews will help even anonymous ones)

The rain falls hard on the roof of an inn where the red haired bookman and the Chinese exorcist who wields the crystal boots stayed for the night. Well, it was a hard and tiring mission just to retrieve an innocence fragment in the central structure of the city. It's been seldom when they were paired and sent on a mission like this unlike when they were years younger. It's been a while since then after all the missions they never been paired to accomplished. At least, she's with him for tonight in the same room. Indeed, he is a lucky one.

The room was spacious having 4 beds and a table with chairs. It also has windows allowing the rays of the night sun to penetrate into the dark portions of the room. If they arrived earlier, they could rent two separate rooms but unfortunately they didn't have much of the time. Being a semi-gentleman (i don't know if you agree with me), he let her pick a bed first.

"Uh... I think I'll sleep on the last bed on the right." Lenalee uttered as she placed her belongings on her bed. "And please help me set up a blanket for some privacy."

"Whoa! What's with that "privacy" stuff you're talking about?"

"Lavi!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll help you out. Then I'll sleep on the second bed next to yours." Lavi grinned sheepishly as he sets up the blanket to act like a curtain. He honestly didn't like the idea at all but he can't object for Komui still exists. He couldn't die at a young age. After finishing the curtain, he immediately dived into his bed and sighed. He yawned afterwards while listening to Lenalee's movements.

_'Maybe, she's asleep already. I better not crack a joke.'_ Lavi thought while placing both palms under his head. _'She's way too tired to talk. I shouldn't bother her and I better get to sleep.'_

He gazes up at the ceiling waiting for the sand man to send him to sleep. He could smell her fragrance in the air, the scent that always makes him doubt his duties. After years of being an exorcists and being a bookman, he never thought that she would influence him so much. He is like a butterfly tempted by a blooming flower which was standing out in the beauty of the garden. He fell in love with her and he's doubting whether he's wrong or not. She has no lover so he isn't destroying anything. He's still a human and this is only natural.

He made a decision. He's definitely going to tell her tomorrow. He still has a chance. That night, he fell straight to sleep.

A few moments later, she cried while looking at her heart shaped locket. Inside was a picture of her and a handsome man who seems to get a great space in her world. She tried to minimize her sobbing to avoid waking the bookman. She stared at the man's picture as she whispers: "I'm sorry I can't be with you now after all the pain you are bearing. I had to go and accomplish this mission. Please forgive me."

What a night!

( Morning )

The sun's rays gently wake the faces of the two exorcists who were in their deepest sleep. Another great day is about to unfold for the two of them. Pleading for another 5 more minutes, the bookman wanted to sleep some more. Whatever he is dreaming, he surely doesn't want to wake up soon. He'd like to enjoy it a few more moments before he returns back to reality. In his dreams, that's the only time and the only place where he is not considered a bookman.

"Lavi! Get yourself out of that bed. We need to go back now." Her voice filled the empty room with her waking intentions. She got up before him as she was already done packing up. "Erm, Nii-san is already waiting for our arrival."

"Five... more... minutes... please?" Lavi replied turning to the other side avoiding her wake up call. He is persistent and so is she. Annoyed by the actions of the Bookman, Lenalee shook Lavi trying to wake him up. Shaking him with her arms, Lavi finally woke up and went eye to eye with her. What a beautiful way to start the day! She noticed that he's finally awake so she decided to drop him.

"It's too early, Lenalee."

"Yeah, but I need to go back. I can't wait any longer."

"Komui is on again?"

"You may say that."

"If he doesn't change, you will never find yourself a boyfriend."

She didn't reply.

"See. I'm right." Lavi grinned.

"Let's go now. I don't want to talk about him."

Lavi's eyes widened as Lenalee tries to cover her mouth for suddenly slipping a secret away. 'So, she has someone already but who could he be?'

"Did I hear it right?"

"No. No, I just made a mistake."

"Really? I thought you talked about him. I can't wait until Komui finds out." Lavi uttered fighting off his jealousy.

"You got it wrong. Let's go. We need to hurry, Lavi. So please no more goofing around."

She slowly closed the door and decided to wait for the slow bookman jr. outside. She wishes that Lavi wouldn't put any color on what she said or her crush on that 'guy' will be exposed and you know what will happen next. Komui wouldn't let this one pass through him like nothing especially when her little sister is involved and already experiencing to have affection with someone else.

"Well, I'll find the answer soon." Lavi uttered as he gets off the bed.

(Back at the Order)

Lenalee and Lavi finally arrived on the place where they call home. They immediately went to Komui to report about the mission they accomplished. Sighing, the bookman sat on the sofa while Komui's sister reported the details of the mission. He stared at her while reporting. He will soon find out who that guy is and he just hopes he is not a close friend of him as well.

"Nii-san, I'll go now."

"Oh sure, Lenalee! You should get some rest."

"Thank you, Nii-san."

She left as she closed the door leaving the bookman jr. and the supervisor who was browsing their mission reports. Lavi decided to go out as well for he's getting bored. Komui didn't mind him at all. Giving off their respect to each other, Lavi went away to the cafeteria after shutting the door of the messiest place he had ever recorded in history. He sighed.

The red haired bookman scratches his head while whistling. He thought of Lenalee and his responsibilities. He realized that he wears the mask of a bookman to conceal what he truly desires. After all the wars he recorded and the forty eight aliases he discarded, he never thought of falling in love until he met her. Her grace and caring approaches melted the mask that separates Lavi with the human world. The chains that have bonded him with his duties slowly rusted and weakened. He didn't care anymore. She isn't just a piece of history that needs to be recorded. She's the only one.

After walking towards the cafeteria, he turned left to go the balcony to get some fresh air. He would rather think of a way to tell her escaping the wrath of the Bookman and Komui. Whistling, he gazed down at the beautiful garden below. Butterflies were flying from flower to flower making a great role in pollination. They're just like humans after all. Feeling the simple joy of watching, he saw that girl's worried look as the wind blows her shoulder-length hair. She is trying to regain her long her again but the look on her face troubles him. He decided to follower and he doesn't want to disobey the will of his heart.

Leaping from the balcony, Lavi reaches the ground with his feet first. Gathering his strength, he stood up and ran after her. He'd like to know what worries her. He could hear her saying: "Where are you?" He thought of who she might look for and it worries him as well. She worries that much when a close friend of her suddenly disappears just like a month ago.

Lenalee halted under the huge tree. Lavi hid behind another tree not too far away from where she is. She began to cry as he began to spy at her. Peeking from the tree, Lavi saw who see is crying to. A young man not too tall for her height with bandages on his right arm and the familiar pentacle scar and white hair sat in front of her.

"Don't cry, Lenalee." Allen said. "I'm not going to leave you and anyone again."

Touch me again so slightly

As the scenery glows brightly

I can't wait to see your smile again.

She slaps his face and cried as she leans forward wanting her head to dig in to his chest. She beats him with her closed fist while crying. He didn't fight back at all. Allen let her stay that way for a while. Slowly, he places a patting hand behind her trying to sweep away all the worries in her head. She didn't mind it as well while saying: "Allen-kun, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry Lenalee. I'm so sorry if I made you worry."

Wrapping her arms around him, the two stayed that way for a while. What they shared is beyond friendship.

Come down to me and hold me,

As I whisper to you so softly,

I wouldn't want to leave you again.

Lavi sighed as he walks back to the Order. He realized what he saw and silently heads back to his escape. The pain in his chest began to grow stronger as he walks away from where he wasn't supposed to be at the first place. Calmly, he tried to pull himself together. All he was thinking was about her happiness. As long that she is happy, he will be the same as well. He decided not the remove the mask that conceals his love for her.

A fading memory in the head of a dying man with an unrequited love. Soon, it will all cease to be a memory and all that's left will be nothingness. At least, his wish was granted.

(End of Flashback)

All he could see is plain darkness. He is all alone as he buries himself in the middle of nothingness. He buried his head on his knees trying to fight the fear that constantly devouring him. He is tired and he admits it but he is scared of what was about to happen. He begins losing his sanity little by little.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself. He felt stupid asking for he is all alone. He wished to see a light to guide his way out. For that wish, he would be truly thankful even if it's heaven or hell. He wouldn't mind it at all. He just wants to go out of the place and escape his current misery.

Slowly, a beam of light shots his eyelids revealing a pathway to an uncertain place. He didn't mind it at all. For all he cares is getting out of this place of nightmares. Then, a voice with a low, soothing tone called his 49th alias.

"Lavi!"

(End)

(Eileen SCT)

Eileen: Up next will be Mask 2. :3

G.N: where's yuzuki?

eileen: she went back.

G.N: oh boy. I'm stuck with you.

Eileen: I don't mind it.

G.N: so do I!

eileen: Liar!

(Note: to lavi fans, i have nothing against him and i just wanted to make a flashback about his past. I'm sorry if he's dying here. I really don't know if he dies or not. So please be considerate and let the story continue for a while. Next will be Kanda's story. =3)

Please R&R


	30. Masks 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Also try: Vanilla Twilight Memories (new: AllenXLenalee) and other fan fictions on my page

.

Thank You!

Chapter 30: Masks 2

You

"BAKANDA!"

After hearing the all out cry from Angie Evans, Kanda avoided getting hit by the white vine spear created by the former general. The miniature between the three erupted after the incident that made Evans grow mad. Powerful and swift slashes wounded the samurai's body after defending way too long. Dust and dirt covered the bleeding wounds which will cause a possible infection afterwards. He tried to regenerate as quickly as he can but the old man wouldn't give him any room. Kanda breathes heavily while enduring the pain with his faithful Mugen.

Holding both illusionary swords, he begins to go offensive, slashing the white vines that try to immobilize and disarm him. Sending a massive swarm of demons from the underworld, he falls behind to give way to the on-coming attack of the crimson-eyed exorcist (or should I say she would fire even if Kanda is still on the way.) Dual revolvers in both hands, Angie fires rageful shots, aimed at the former general, upon invoking: "Bloody Revolvers!"

Her attacks caused explosions creating a smoky and dusty atmosphere making the aftermath blurred from their eyes. Kanda, with his furious eyes, glared at the former general's direction. He clasped his Mugen tightly preparing to charge in if the enemy is still standing. Ignoring the pain he is bearing, he had never seen his future disciple in a rageful mood like that. He admits to himself that she's caused him a tremendous amount of pain while training but he never thought that she became that furious after what happen to Arystar Krory the Third.

The smoke resides revealing the view of the true monster behind the skin of the former warm and benevolent general. The white vines are stained by blood after the sadistic assault. Hissing sounds echoed through the white forest followed by a mighty howl which you might mistake it coming from a ghost sleeping through the ages. What remains of the general are his broken glasses and bleeding eyes. The akuma inhabiting from within consumed him and stolen his body. Its dirty red muscular status and its deformed arms and legs were covered by tattered clothes. The general's face was erased in a burning-like manner revealing the horror within. Vicious red eyes lay at the two exorcists greeting them in a demonic manner while its saliva falls to the ground.

"Disgusting!" Angie pointed her guns at the akuma. "Let's kill it before it kills us!"

"Che. Don't get in the way!" Kanda shouted as he charged towards the akuma swinging his beloved Mugen.

"The same goes for you, baka-shishou!" Angie replied as she fires again continuously. Their attacks seem to hurt the monster which was growling at the moment. Setting her revolvers aside, she draws out her rapier and uses her "Dual Blades" technique just like Kanda's current stance in fighting. She, once again, assaults the akuma with swift and critical slashes while the monster blocks them with its arms. The akuma answers with its claw-like arms and firing dark matter right on her face.

Angie evades the attempted instant kill by leaping vertically and arcing in mid-air. Gathering her strength, she charges down like an eagle. She buries her two rapiers in the shoulder of the enemy. The effect of the innocence was instantly felt by the akuma and tries to ward the crimson-eyed exorcist with its arms. It managed to knock her away while the wounds she created were still emitting smoke after the innocence has been inserted.

The Akuma fires insane bolts of dark matter creating shrieking sounds as it recklessly attacks everything its eyes lay on. The white forest diminished into nothing.

Kanda was pissed and started to attack the monster again. Swiftly, he went below its midsection while its arms are still pointing forward while firing. He cuts the monster's arms dropping to the ground. The akuma growled in agony after losing both of its arms to the swift second exorcist. It fell to the ground as if it fainted. Seeing this, Angie went to Kanda to check the status of their enemy.

"I guess I'll finish him off." Angie said drawing her gun again along with her rapier. Pointing her innocence at the akuma, she prepares to give the final blow. Kanda didn't mind it at all. He closes his eyes after wiping his bloody face. Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed in a pissed manner. After all they have gone through; he never imagined that it ended this way.

Then, a voice from the past which he recognizes called out his name.

"Yuu..."

"Yuu..."

"Yuu..."

"Alma Karma? I think not!" Angie asked. She tightened her grip and shouted. "But I'll never forgive an ally of the Earl!"

She attacks but she's blocked by the akuma sending her away. Surprised, she tries to gain her sight again and gets up from the mess she was in. The akuma dashes to the girl with tentacles coming from where its arms were taken off. Angie was pinned down back to the ground. The monster prepares to finish her off. It uses its tentacles choking her to her last breath.

"DIE!" The akuma shouted.

She glared at the akuma without any fear in her eyes. She's taunting the demon as if she's telling it to "do it as if I care."

Eight consecutive stabs pierced the akuma's body. Due to Kanda's attack, the akuma released its captive and cried in pain again. Kanda snubs her as he glares at the enemy. She did the same. It seems like it will all be over soon. Again, the akuma fell down to the ground. Its lifeless body remained still as Kanda approaches. He would check if it's still alive or it's just another trap.

Swinging his loyal Mugen, Kanda delivered the final blow to the akuma. His Mugen pierced the akuma's head and afterwards the red glow coming from its eyes disappeared.

"It's over." He said.

"What a pain." She replied. "Then, let's head back."

"Tch. I hate this!"

"Baka!"

Before Kanda turned away from the monster he defeated, he noticed something odd about it. Something's not right, he thought. Then he turned to Angie and to his surprise, the monster was behind her. She doesn't seem to notice it yet so he hurriedly charged towards her and captured her in his arms. He didn't know why he did that as if his body just moves without consulting him. Luckily, he made it in time.

The two exorcists crashed to the ground after avoiding the series of piercing attacks of the akuma. Trying to get back up, they stood ignoring each other. A shrieking bolt of dark matter was next to surprise them and again they evaded it splitting in two directions. Kanda attacks once again with his Mugen but he is blocked by the akuma. Driving Kanda off, the akuma charged to assault Angie Evans who seems to lose track of where she is. Entangled by white vines, she cuts them with her rapier to release herself. But, she couldn't buy time to dodge the akuma's blow. With surprised eyes, its tentacles will soon kill her.

Closing her eyes, she thought of dying. Under the white full moon, it seems like it's a nice way to die.

"It's the end..."

(Eileen SCT)

(What the hell? You're going to kill one of your OCs?)

(Gray Note SCT)

(Wait and see. 3)

As she opens her eyes once again, she knew the reason why the akuma halted its attack. A man with a long hair and samurai blocked the akuma's killing attempted. He made it in time but the tears in Angie's eyes fell and she's unable to stop. Kanda's wounded badly. He blocked the akuma's attack with his own body. He bled as he coughed and his eyelids were about to fall shut. She never saw her master in that kind of weak state.

Angie cried as she puts all her anger in her furious attacks. The akuma endured all her attacks and it is still holding Kanda. Slowly, the monster consumes the samurai and Angie couldn't do anything about it. Covering Kanda's body with its embracing tentacles while its eyes glows a crimson bright light. There's no stopping the akuma. Angie couldn't save him. After a few moments, Kanda was gone.

(Eileen SCT)

(Nice way of saving her but why the hell did you do that to Kanda?)

(Gray Note SCT)

(No comment 3)

"Hey, Yuu? What are you doing here?" A boy in a white clothing said to a boy with a long hair. "Did you come to visit me? I'm a bit lonely here."

"Where am I?" The boy replied.

"I do not know as well. I am sorry to tell you that."

"Tch."

"You haven't change a bit but may I ask you something?"

The boy never answered back.

"Is your time over? I never thought I'd be seeing you here too soon."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The other boy smiled while saying: "It's not yet your time, Yuu."

"I don't know."

"If you give up and keep that selfish mask of yours then it would be truly over. You did a great job faking everyone like hell that you never cared but you always did."

"Stop it!" The boy cried.

"And besides, you sense that you still have something to do."

"How the hell... did you know that?"

"Simple. You and I are just the same. But if you already gave up, I will welcome you here."

The boy fell silent as he pondered what he must do. He still has something he desires but he feels like giving up. Will he decide to stay or will he go back?

(Eileen SCT)

(Gray Note SCT)

The Earl along with his brothers and sisters waited for the arrival of Tyki and Cyril. They all sat at the round table with a bunch of akuma servants.

"What's taking them so long?" Fiddler, in his Noah form, asked.

"I bet they're goofing around again." Mercym replied sipping a cup of coffee. "Too bitter!"

"That's why there's sugar to sweetened things, Joshua." Tryde added while folding his arms over his chest.

"By the way Lord Millenium, what did you ask from Tyki and Cyril?" Lulubell asked as she sips milk from her teaspoon.

"He-he-he-he. Oh. I told them to get special materials for our miniature performance later. Everything will be fun soon and I can't wait to start the last performance that this world will see. And of course, all of you will be a part of it as well as those exorcists."

"Yay! I'm going to see Allen again!" Road said. "But, I guess I'll have to kill her first before I go to my Allen!"

"I'm happy for you Road-chan." The Earl said glancing over the Noah of Wrath. "By the way Cyrus, you will see him soon and do whatever you like with him. Just be careful not to end his life too soon or won't have fun that much."

The Noah of Wrath nodded.

(end)

(Eileen SCT)

(done! Keep on reviewing. I hope people drop reviews as they read. It's like a reward. 3)

Up next

Masks 3

Self

Please R&R


	31. Masks 3

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Also try: Vanilla Twilight Memories (new: AllenXLenalee) and other fanfictions on my page.

Thank You!

Chapter 31: Masks 3

Self

"Master!" Randhelle cried holding the general in her arms like a child gripping tight on her dying mother. They were not even related but the way they treated each other was just like in a family. Hearst sat near Lau Shimin who was also in pain after being stabbed by the Noah of Wisdom. He is sad as well after all they have been through together. Walker stood before them as she wears a sad face knowing what just happened. She prayed that she was wrong but fate is not with her this time.

"Lleana-chan..." Agatha sobbed as she wipes her tears. "Please... save them."

"I'm also begging you. Please save our Master." Hearst requested forcing himself not to cry as if he was choking his tears back to his eyes.

Even though she knows that it's no use when the akuma seeds are planted, she began the healing process. She tried all the methods that she is capable of but nothing seems to work. Her powers are denied by the akuma seeds themselves. Gasping for air, Lleana fell to her knees and began crying as well. She never thought that she will see the inhuman effects of the akuma seeds too early in the past. She thought she had escaped the nightmares it caused her.

"I'm sorry, Agatha-shishou, Hearst-san." Lleana sobs while speaking. "I can't do anything to save them."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU CAN HEAL ANYONE? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT NOW?" Agatha shouted her anger at the sobbing girl sitting beside her.

"Agatha-chan, don't be like that. Master will become sad." Timothy said as he tries to relieve her pain. Closing his fist tightly, he couldn't do anything at his current state. Having an innocence that can play with souls, he couldn't do anything at all. After all the years he spent with the General and Lau Shimin and later on with Agatha, he felt weak because of his own current state.

"I'm sorry, Lleana-chan. I just got driven by my emotions." Agatha apologized as she looks at her dying master.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it." She replied having serious eyes right now. She can already sense the horror that is about to hit them. She felt the urgency to move away from the two who were unconscious. "We better move away from them before they wake up again."

"What do you mean?" Timothy was confused of what she just said. "Will they be all right?

"I'm afraid not." She said plainly. "They're not the ones you knew after this. Trust me."

"I don't understand." Agatha said.

Lleana stood up and held Agatha's hand dragging her away. Agatha fought the pull of Lleana who is looking a lot more serious than before. Timothy stood up as well following the two girls.

"Explain this to us!" Agatha demanded.

"They've been tainted." She replied.

"Tainted?" Timothy asked. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"Hearst-san, look out!" Lleana shouted warning Timothy from the powerful punch coming from behind. Luckily, he dodged that insane attack as his eyes grew wider seeing the one who did it. "Lau?"

The anti-akuma beast's eyes turned red as it hammers Timothy with insane punches and strong kicks in all directions. It seems like the seed has already tainted Lau Shimin. Lleana felt the urge to her innocence to save the boy. Gather her power, she summons her time wand again with the unknown material she uses.

"Innocence Hatsudou! Time Wand!" She invoked as her sword appeared once again to help her. "Timothy! Don't use your innocence here. You'll be infected as well!"

She wounded Lau Shimin to stop its outrage for a moment. Slashing it in rapid succession, she leaped towards Timothy and dragged him towards the shocked Agatha who was staring at someone. "Master?"

The beautiful general stood up again with her lifeless eyes. It was what Lleana feared. "Agatha-shishou, don't come near her. She's not the general anymore."

"What do you mean? My eyes don't fool me..." Agatha responded as she comes near the fallen General.

"Stop where you are. They're akumas now!"

"What the hell?"

"Trust me."

"Do you think I would believe..."

A strong punch sent the blonde exorcist away with the sound of a whipped. Agatha's head bled and her hair was dyed by blood after drifting on the grassy carpet. Her vision fails her as she tries to open her eyes. Her face reveals the agony she is currently enduring after the surprise attack that caught her off guard. The beast began to set its rampage on her again when...

"Waves of Time!"

Lau Shimin is slowed on its track to send the bleeding exorcist to her eternal rest. Taking this as a great opportunity, Lleana dashes to Agatha before Lau Shimin regains its speed back. Due to this, the anti-akuma beast misses but continues to attack its current target. Clinging to Lleana, Agatha tried to regain her vision for she is seeing blurred images. Timothy moves as well as he spars with his beast-friend like he usually do. He just took Lau Shimin's attention to give the two girl exorcists some room for recovery.

Placing her hand on the injured head of Agatha, Lleana begins the healing process. "Time Reversal!" She said. The yellowish aura covers the injured exorcist in a slow manner. Due to this, Lleana pants and heavily breathes. It's just a result of overusing her innocence while fighting the Noah of Lust and now the former general. It took much of her energy while she sweats and knowing that her time of using her innocence is limited.

"Are you alright, Agatha-shishou?" Lleana asks after she was finished healing her. Wiping her sweat on her forehead, she forces a smile.

"I'm okay." Agatha replied. A greenish glow begins to be alive like a heart beating on her left chest. She took the orb-like innocence with determined eyes. Lau Shimin's demon-slaying punch has awakened Agatha back to her sense. Even though she feels confused, she decided to stand up and fight. "Lleana-chan, they're not the ones we knew, am I right?"

"Uh... Correct..." She replies while having hard time breathing.

"And killing them would be the only way to save them right?"

"Yes."

Agatha's eyes are filled with tears the moment she heard Lleana's answer. She doesn't want to fight them but she just couldn't stand it looking at them being controlled by the Earl. "That's all I need to know."

Agatha forces a smile as she gazes at Lau Shimin who is currently fighting Timothy and then she looks at her master. She tried not to remove from their eye contact but she can't. She never thought that the pain she felt when she lost her parents returned. Nevertheless, she has to do her job and that's what the general told her to do. That is how she is trained even though it wasn't long enough. Holding her morpher-type innocence on her left hand she invokes:

"Innocence Hatsudou! Moon Cutter!"

The orb shape shifts in to a form of a huge crescent boomerang. Holding it tightly, she thought: 'I may not be as good as my master but at least I should never give up trying to save them. 95% sync rate... Screw that!'

She begins her attack aiming at the anti-akuma beast and then afterwards, she slides down towards the general waiting for her innocence to return. Having a midget-size body aids her to become more agile and more flexible. After the boomerang hits its mark, she calls it back to begin her attack against the general. Her eyes were filled with concentration with a shade of hesitance but she clears herself to carry on. Receiving her innocence back, she orders it to shape shift into a huge crescent scythe. "Reaper's Scythe!"

As she slides down, she leaps in mid-air with her battle cry striking the general with all her might. She is blocked by her whip which the general held in both hands. Because of that, she swings her mighty scythe sideward cleaving all she laid her eyes on. Sensing Lau Shimin from behind, she uses it as she retreats from the attempted shackles of the general. Leaping over with her hand creating a strong push on Lau Shimin's shoulder, she is in a vertical position as she molds her innocence in the boomerang form. She adds power making a huge boomerang and throws it away to her enemies who were looking at her. The boomerang hits them causing an explosion in the area. Getting back on the ground, she raises her hand to catch her innocence.

"Is it over?" Timothy asked as he joins Agatha in her stand.

"I'm afraid it's not yet over." Lleana said as she walks towards the two. Pointing using her time wand, she repels the smoke and dirt in the area revealing the general's current state. A monstrous revelation surfaced.

"What the hell is that?" Timothy asks as he eyes the monster coming out of the smoke.

"That's the one right? The one we should take down." Agatha asks as she holds her innocence. "It would be better if it just died. Such a horrible creature!"

"Yes. It merged in to one body." Lleana responded. "Please be careful."

"Innocence Hatsudou!" The young boy invoked from behind. Lleana was surprised of hearing his activation after telling him not to. "Tsukikami!"

(Divine Possession = Tsukikami)

Timothy's soul tries to possess the enemy. Slowly, he succeeds taking over the monster's distorted body.

"I'm in!" He said to his comrades while he is inside.

"NOOOOO!" Lleana shouted as she charges at the akuma while Timothy is still inside.

"Lleana! Wait!" Agatha shouted. Before she knew it, something had pierced her right shoulder. A whip like chain with a bloody grotesque color went through her like nothing. It came from the index finger of the akuma in an extending manner. Lleana could hardly believe her eyes at the tragedy she is currently looking. She tries to look away but she can't help herself but tremble. Her warning wasn't enough.

Just at the back of Agatha lies the akuma's true target. A boy around the age of 14 with the small orb in his forehead rested. The chain-like whip that pierced through Agatha reached the boy's head stinging it in the process. His orb-like innocence shattered into pieces as he falls down, a bloody mess, on the ground. The attack was like a bullet coming out of nowhere. His blood forms a small lake drenching his face and his lifeless eyes. It was over.

"TIMOTHY!"

(Eileen SCT)

"Hey brother!" The Noah of Desires asks the curly dark man who is walking beside him.

"What is it that you want?" Tyki replied. "I hope it's nothing perverted again."

"Sheesh! You think that low of me!"

"You're forcing me to because of your actions."

Cyril sighed upon hearing his brother's words. Putting his hands on his pockets, he gazes up at the night sky.

"Forget it." Cyril stated as he returns his gaze into the black ark. "It will be over soon enough."

(END)

(Eileen SCT)

(Next chapter would be:

Masks 4: God's Clown and the "World"

Please R&R

(Gray Note SCT)

(How about we go to the mall as a sign of my appreciation for helping me type the story?)

(Eileen)

(That's an ambush date. I'm not falling for it! Wimp! =p)

(Gray Note)

(So clever XD)

(Eileen)

(Whatever! =])


	32. Masks 4

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong

Also try: Vanilla Twilight Memories (new: AllenXLenalee) and other fanfictions on my page.

I will also release a new series of fanfiction and it's all about Allen X Lenalee. It's up now I think so please check it out. Typical highschool life. No Innocence. No akumas. Just characters. The title will be "100% Hearts." Cheesy Title isn't it? It will be slightly based on the following: Ichigo 100%, Suzuka, A Town Where You Live, some real life experiences and a lot more. Hehe.

Let's keep on creating and supporting: Allen X Lenalee pairing. =]

Thank You!

Chapter 32: Masks 4

God's Clown and the "World"

The battle continues as it already consumed half an hour of endless assaults. The fight is three against one and come to think of it, they would normally finish this one with ease. After the white-haired exorcist impales his broadsword at the distorted akuma, Alexander Walker comes in with a powerful attack using his inherited innocence. Leaping into the air over his enemy, he prepares to send his powerful attack.

"Divine Volition!"

His attack caused tremors as he crashed on the enemy. He leaps backward to give way to an attack from the night sky. Soon, she will descend from the sky with her crystal boots using her technique.

"Falling Footsteps!" She uttered. "Iron Shackles!"

Zooming down to their enemy, she scores a direct hit. Afterwards she moves away and she gave way to her fiancé's attack. Allen Walker dashes towards the fallen general and lands his powerful skill on its massive deformed chest.

"Cross Grave!"

The attack sent the tainted exorcist backwards with severely bleeding wounds that were totally visible on his body. The quick the three's combo was, the faster the enemy regenerates. The three of them were getting tired of the situation but the two treated this as training. Sweating as they breathe heavily, Alex Walker gave a long yawn of boredom.

"I'll pass on this one." He said as he sits quietly under the fair crescent moon from above. "You should finish the regenerating guy so we can all go home."

"Easy for you to say." Allen pouted as he charges and swings his mighty left hand/broadsword on their opponent.

"Take this fight as a part of your training. You both need to figure out how to reactivate the broken heart." Alex said as he cross-sits on the ground where he formerly stand. "So you should eliminate him as fast as you can."

"How can we if it keeps on regenerating quickly?" The white haired exorcist asked as he blocks the akuma's attacks with his sword.

"Simple." Alex Walker replied as his gaze stays firm on a nearby hill. "Kill it before it regenerates."

"Again I'll tell you this." Allen replied with a small smile of his face. "It's easy for you to say!"

(Eileen SCT)

(Back at the Order)

The chinese supervisor with the white beret keeps a hold of himself as the man with the menacing smile sits on the chair in front of his desk. After the incident that happened five years ago, Komui didn't even think that he would again see the face of the one who gives nightmares to his precious little sister. Indeed, Malcolm C. Leverrier has returned from the Alma Karma incident.

"What brings you here?" Komui questioned the hitlerish man who is looking eye to eye with him. The toothbrush moustache is still there. "I think you don't have any business here."

"How rude of you." He replied with that malicious smile of his. "I came here to investigate some rumors about the new exorcists here."

"New exorcists? You mean Agatha Randhelle, the one with the morpher-type innocence?" Komui returns with a question while keeping an eye on the man we hate the most.

"Ah, somehow yes. But I'm afraid you are keeping something from me and the Vatican." Malcolm said as he plays with his fingers over his knees. "How can we win this Holy War if you keep secrets from your ally?"

"An ally you say." Komui fires back with a solid look on his face. "Then why did you leave the Crows and Howard Link when Alma Karma woke up?"

"For all I know, they hated their lives so all I did was to give it to them. We also have valuable scientists and Branch Heads that the Order can't afford to lose." Malcolm replied. "And if I remember it right, it's also the fault of the Earl-wanna-be and that second exorcist. If they didn't doze off too long after they fought Alma Karma, the ending would be different."

"Enough!" Komui shouted while slamming his closed fist on his desk. "Agatha Randhelle is not here at the moment for I sent her on a mission."

"That's not a problem. I can wait for their return especially those four new exorcists." Malcolm grinned as he looks at the surprised Komui Lee. The Hitlerish man clears his throat before he began babbling with his mouth again. "By the way."

Komui waited for Malcolm's next question.

"I haven't seen Lenalee for the past five years, how is she?"

(Eileen SCT)

(Back in the current battle)

_'If my theory is correct, they would reactivate if they desire it. Nonetheless, they won't progress.' _Alex thought as he keeps an eye over the hill._ 'But I'm afraid that I'm not the only one who looks at this.'_

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted watching his love getting punched and sent away back to him. He catches her in mid-air as they both tried to regain their balance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "I didn't feel any pain at all."

"Thank goodness." He said as he carries her to avoid the incoming shot of dark matter. "We should be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled at him. "Let's end this soon so we can go back home. I'm beginning to worry about our friends."

"Yeah! Me too." He answered back with determined eyes. "We should figure a way to activate the Heart once again."

Separating in different directions, Allen and Lenalee attacks simultaneously at the enemy. Using their special techniques, they landed several combos at the monster but unfortunately it just regenerated once again. After their attacks, they were both countered by the akuma born from the seed.

"Damn it." Allen murmured while panting. "He just won't die!"

"Allen-kun! Watch out!" Lenalee warned Allen from another shot of dark matter. Unfortunately, Allen is shot partially even though he evaded most of the attack. The dark matter landed on his left body parts, burning his uniform. Having his left shoulder and lower midsection exposed, he spitted blood from his mouth.

As Allen Walker gazes up, he saw his son, Alex Walker defending his worried mother from the akuma. The akuma puts all its weight of Alex's innocence while he defends Lenalee.

"You... Should... Reactivate!" He said. "It's the only way!"

The akuma shifts it weight and goes under the defense of Alex Walker. Taking its chances, it slams the tainted innocence on the boy's midsection causing a huge wound while he is thrown away.

"Alex-kun!" She shouted as she is again attacked and thrown away. Allen catches her once again and they both stare at the enemy who changes its target. It's on Alex again. Stomping Alex in his body, the boy was immobilize. As the akuma's saliva drips, the boy struggles to break free.

"Alex-kun!"

"Hang on! We're coming!"

'I never thought I'd be force to use this technique too early.' Alex thought. 'I hope to save this for the Noah of Pleasure but I guess it can't be help. Am I right, Claire?'

A flashy white light glowed surrounding the deserted area.

(Eileen SCT)

(On the top of the nearby hill)

"Hmm. I think those guys are in a pinch. Should I help them?" A woman with a long blonde hair asked the man who sits in a coffin. "I want to use Colichemarde on that akuma!"

"No. You shouldn't interfere with that stupid apprentice of mine." The man without the mask said as he watches the boy who stared at him being disarmed by the akuma. "I'd like to know who the hell he is but I'm afraid I can't go out there after hiding for years."

"You act like a phantom." She replied. "That's what I like about you. But I think I really should help Allen. After all, he's my senpai."

"Don't disobey my orders, Kirsten." Cross replied. "This would not be the last time you'll be seeing them."

"Don't talk to your wife like that!" The woman replied. "I'm already 28 and I can decide for myself!"

"Yeah. Alright!" Cross replied. "But it looks like they won't need your help anymore."

"I'm afraid so." She said covering her eyes from the bright white light. As the light settles down, the red haired man smokes his cigarette.

"I guess you got tired of wearing the mask of Mana." He said blowing away the smoke. "Well done, idiot apprentice."

(Eileen SCT)

Before Alex could release his hidden technique, two swords stabbed the akuma. The first one is the inverted version of his white cross blade and the second one is the silver version of her sister's time wand. Then he realized that his parents finally reactivated the powerful heart like two descending angels. Then, he swings his innocence upward ripping the flesh of the akuma. Due to this, he got away and the akuma is again in pain while regenerating.

"Thanks for saving me." Alex uttered as he looks at the two angels, black and white, darkness and light, yin and yang, a man and a woman.

"Are you alright, Alex-kun?" Lenalee asked looking worried of her son's condition. The white angel really plays a great role of a mother.

"I'm fine. Now, should I leave him to you?" Alex asked the two angels/exorcists. "I hope by now you can take care of him."

"Yeah. We'll end the general's suffering this time." Allen replied placing his cross blade over his left shoulder while holding it with two hands. "Let's go home after this. Your mother and I worry about the others. I can't let her suffer too much."

"Allen-kun."

"Let's go, Lenalee."

Nodding, the two heart users charges at the Earl's creation of tragedy.

(Eileen SCT)

"Welcome back, brothers." The Noah of Wisdom greeted Desires and Joyd who just returned from their mission.

"It's nice to be back. Did you see my daughter?" Cyril asked removing his coat.

"She waiting with our big brother." Wisely replied. "He wants me to inform you that our little show will about to begin."

"What show?" Tyki asked.

"Oh. You'll know it once you get there, Brother." Wisely replied.

(End)

(Eileen: Whew. After typing four chapters, I feel tired.)

(Gray Note: Me too.)

(Eileen: How come?)

(Gray Note: I think, you type)

(Eileen: And I quit. You should finish this one soon so we can go shopping again.)

(Gray Note: But my pocket cancer will be...)

(Eileen: Enough bluff. I gotta go. See ya Jan.)

(Gray Note: Okay. Thanks!)

[Note: Hey, thank you for reading. I hope you still love this fiction. Yup, Cross and Leverrier appeared and are back in business. That woman is a new OC here and if you have read Souls Crossing Time: From the Future They Belong, you will get her identity. I named her Kirsten because the name sound pretty cool, am I right? (winks)

Suggestions are pretty much welcome as well as your reviews. I hope you like the 4 latest chapters and I'm sorry if I ended them with cliff hangers. I'll post the next chapters asap but I guess I'll take a short break.

If you have more time reading, please read 100% Hearts. It's my new multi-chapter fan fiction featuring most of the DGM Characters. (NO OC) I hope I could still work some magic on it.]

Please R&R


	33. Continue to Break

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

Chapter 33: Continue to Break

* * *

Lavi, the bookman junior, runs in the darkness following the voice of someone he has never heard before. As he is guided by the light, he awfully wishes to get all his answers. He worries that he is no longer a part of the world where his friends and the one he loves, that made him attach himself in return, belongs. At the first place, he didn't belong to the world. Forty-eight aliases were used and he didn't experience something like love before until his current alias taught him how with the help of the woman he secretly loves.

After running deeper into the darkness, Lavi stopped in front of the opened door where the voice was coming from. He didn't want to go. He thought of dying before but he never thought it will be like this. 'If I cross this one, I may not be able to come back to them but if I stay in the darkness I will never know what will happen.' He played that thought many times as he stared at the boundary of light and darkness.

"Having doubts?" The voice from the door asked the weary rabbit. "I guess you are really...confused."

"Who are you? What is this place?" He asked in return.

"You don't me?" The childish voice asked the anxious bookman. "That would really be a shame."

"Hey, kid! Don't fool around with me so tell me where the hell am I?"

"That's supposed to be your problem isn't?" The childish voice chuckled as the weary rabbit floods him with unanswered questions. "If you don't recognize me, then I will be hurt. After all the years we have been through..."

"Wait a sec-"

"Oh! Oh! Do you know who I am now? C'mon! Tell me!" The childish voice, which happens to sound like a little girl, irritates Lavi with her childish manner.

"I really don't have any clue on who the hell are you but you're saying is that we have been together? How is this possible? I couldn't think of no girl except-"

"Except Lenalee Lee right?"

"Wha-what the? Don't tell me you're..."

"Oh boy. Drop the idea. I'm not Lenalee." She chuckled from the door. "I just know her and how you cried for her, silly rabbit!"

"Hey! Don't call me a rabbit you..." Lavi stops as he realizes something. He felt like his words were being choked as he thought of what just entered his mind. _'Could be... It may be possible.'_

"So, you finally come up with an answer, am I right silly rabbit?" The mysterious girl chuckled as if she can read Lavi's mind. Naturally, she can. "So... What is my name?"

"If I guess it right, can I go back and fight?"

"Don't cheat. You'll never force me answer to unless you guess my name right and you have the guts to walk through this door... That is if you really want to know what lies ahead."

"I see..." Lavi grinned as he clenches his fists. "It can't be help then."

"I'm afraid so, rabbit."

"I still want to give it a shot. It's better not doing anything." He uttered as he creates his resolve. Smiling, he released the choked words. "Your name is..."

(Gray Note SCT)

His eyes were have lidded as he rested on a grassy field. The sun's rays gently touch everything as well as the one who is half-awake. He likes the peace he is feeling. If it is some kind of dream then, he wouldn't want to wake up ruining it. Unfortunately, it was no dream. It was his memory.

Trying to get up after realizing he doesn't know where he is even though the place isn't familiar, Kanda Yuu walks around scouting the area. The place is quiet as the playful wind touches his long hair. Gently, he walks as he remembers the strange conversation he had with his friend, Alma. He wondered if that was a dream as well. He reaches for Mugen but he couldn't. Mugen wasn't with him. _'I guess I'm already dead. Tch. Looks like I broke a promise.'_

As he walks, he found a lake with flowers blooming over the calm water. 'Lotus' He thought. The lotus flower was a mere illusion but to him, it symbolizes a promise, a sacred one.

"You fulfilled your promise!" A voice, from behind, uttered startling Kanda. Reaching for his Mugen, he realizes again that his innocence was no longer with him. "I'm so happy to see you here."

Kanda's heart skipped a beat when he gazes upon a very familiar woman in his memories. Her smile is still the same. It's so charming and reassuring. It never changed a bit.

"You're..." Kanda said as he tries to hold back the tears from his eyes.

"Yes and I am thankful that you came back for me."

Slowly, he comes near the woman who is a little shorter than his height. As he nervously approaches her slender body, she smiled at him and gave him a warm hug for a welcome. Soon, what he held bottled for years was brought out. He has a soft side as well.

"So..." The woman said. "Would you stay with me here?"

Kanda jerked and broke up the embrace upon hearing her invitation.

"Until we're both grandmas and grandpas?"

He looks at her in her teary eyes. Her face longed for his eyes like she was waiting for eternity.

"I... I..." Kanda doesn't know what to say. He is caught between the questions. _'I've searched long enough for her and now that she's with me... What am I saying?'_

"Will you stay with me?"

"I... I can't."

The woman smiled despite of his answer. She touches his hair and gently caresses his face. Then, she wipes away his tears as she cries. Her smile never left his sad and lonely eyes.

"I know." The woman replied. "Because you still have something you wish to do right?"

"I'm sorry." Kanda replied.

"It's okay. I can still wait for you." She replied. "So, please go back to them... I can still wait... for your return."

Slowly, her image becomes transparent as the seconds go by. She vanishes as well as her endearing smile which symbolizes her endless love for him. He couldn't help it. He cried as a man longing for only her love. As he let his tears fall, another person appeared before him.

"It seems like you finally decided on that matter." The woman, who just appeared, said to Kanda as he looked furious upon seeing the unfamiliar lady. "Don't greet me with those eyes."

"Che. I don't care." Kanda growled concealing the tears. "I just want to get out of this place and return to them."

"You can do that if you desired it." The woman replied.

"Tch. Are you the one who show her here?" Kanda ask coldly.

"Who else would you think of?"

Kanda grinned at the woman with a long kimono like the ones of a Japanese Geisha. Grabbing a hold of himself, he uttered. "Thank you."

"That wasn't so bad isn't it?" The woman taunted. "After all the years we shared together, you finally thank me."

"Enough of this foolishness! We need to go." He commanded.

"Aw... Oh well... I'll do whatever you say. At least you call me in my name, Bakanda!"

"Let's go..." Kanda replied.

(Gray Note SCT)

"Where... am... I?" The blonde uttered finding herself in a familiar place in her past. "I was fighting that akuma when... TIMOTHY!"

Her grieving voice echoed throughout the forest. She is alone in a familiar house. "Why am I here? Why am I here, back in my home? I need to get back and help Lleana-chan!"

"Welcome home, Agatha-chan." A woman said whose voice is very familiar to the exorcist with the morpher-type innocence. "I'm glad you made it back."

"Mom. Is it really you?"

"Why yes my dear? I've been waiting for you to return. I'm glad you made it back."

"But..." Agatha frowned knowing that her mother died more than a month ago because of an akuma attack. "You're..."

"Dead? Yes, I already passed away."

Shocked, Agatha fell on her knees. "I'm sorry if I didn't have the strength to protect you, my family back then."

"That's alright. It's never your fault my dear." Her mother said as she wraps her arms at her crying baby. "There... There..."

"I'm so happy to see you again, mom." The girl said looking at her mother in the eyes. "Can I stay here?"

"I'm afraid it's not yet the time for that my dear." Her mother replied. "You still have to go back to your friends who need you."

"But, I need you too!"

"Agatha, when the time comes, we will all be together. You will just have to wait for it." Her mother explained as she combs the hair of her daughter with her callous hands. "You still have a lot of things to do. I went to see you because of a request of a certain someone. He just wanted you not to always blame yourself because of what happened. You're not alone in this world anymore. Fight for those who are still breathing."

Slowly, the woman and the house fade away. Agatha is left on an awfully white area as they fade away.

"Make us proud, Agatha-chan."

That was the last that she heard from her mother. As she sobs, she wipes away her tears and forces a smile. Noticing a child behind her, she stands up and faces the boy.

"Thanks for doing that for me." Agatha said while wiping her teary eyes. "I was beginning to blame it all to myself again."

"I'd do anything for you, onee-chan."

"Onee-chan?"

"Can I call you that?"

"Hmm. Okay." She smiles at him. "You really are close to me."

"It seems like you're right, onee-chan."

"Shall we go now...?"

(Gray Note SCT)

"Komui!" A heavenly voice summons the supervisor as if she was panting. Hevlaska was having her hard time again. "I... I... can feel... innocence..."

"What is it, Hevlaska?" Komui responded through his mouthpiece as he and Leverrier runs down to the huge saint's chamber. Going down the elevator of the New HQ, Komui felt goose bumps because it felt like it already happened way back in the past, the same old thing.

Reaching the saint, Komui and Leverrier sees the agony of the keeper. It is the same since last time.

"I see. We are going to have a new point breaker." Leverrier commented on the matter.

"Who is it going to be?" Komui asked.

"I can't tell." Hevlaska replied. "But... I can feel three innocence breaching point break."

"?"

(Gray Note SCT)

[[]]

"Your name is... Ozuchi Kozuchi!"

[[]]

"Let's go... Mugen!"

[[]]

"Shall we go now... Ven?"

[[]]

* * *

(End)

Click the review button! =)


	34. Birth by Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

Souls Crossing Time

Chapter 34: Birth by Desires

* * *

I. Love

Hana cries as she rages on the three fallen exorcists while Miranda holds the lifeless body of the Bookman Jr. As the brown haired girl's tears fall, she never quits punishing the fallen exorcists who transformed into a monster with a lot of distorted features and a dark red exterior with malicious eyes. Using the saber-like shadow she created, she does the vicious slaughtering scheme as her green eyes were filled with lust for revenge.

Miranda sobs and feels hopeless as she looks at the face of the jolly guy who often cracks a joke when they're not that busy. Indeed, Lavi is one of her good friends that she cherishes. Accidentally dropping a few tears on the aspiring bookman's face, she can hardly accepts what just happened to all of them. It is indeed another great tragedy to satisfy the hunger of their enemy, the Millennium Earl.

Using her madness to kill the fallen exorcists, Hana bonded them with piercing shadows from the shady ground. And then she charges with the huge cleaving saber that maims her enemies. After her attacks seem to hurt the enemies, Hana fell down on one of her knees. She coughed a handful of blood in the process. It seems like the output of her outrage took a big toll on her side.

Noticing the younger exorcist on her knees, Miranda worried for her health. Her time recorder innocence doesn't affect Hana anymore as if she wasn't there. On the contrary, Lavi slowly regenerates but he still remains unconscious. She is already at her limit as well. She felt so weak for she couldn't hinder what happened to Lavi and the pain that Hana encounters.

"Are... you... alright, Hana-chan?" She asked as she gasped for air after she submits her words. 'I'm already at my limit! If this goes on, I... I... may not be of use for them..."

"I can still fight them. Please, go back to the ark!" Hana couldn't think of any other way. She just wants them to escape. _'My body will break if I continue using my innocence like this way. I guess, I should... I must use that technique to end this quickly.'_

She forced a little laughter as she returns her saber in the shadow book form. Having determined eyes, Hana gathered all her strength and veiled herself with her shadow just like an aura. _'It's way too early for the final battle but I guess there's no other way around this hell.'_

"Take my idiot master with you, Miranda-san." She said with her back turned and concentrating on the three enemies. "I'll catch up with-"

**"Earth Seal! Earth Coffin!"** A voice invoked from behind which startled Hana causing her to lose her focus on using the mysterious technique. The ground where the bonded enemies stood crumbled and sank 10 feet below. Suddenly, the excavation closes itself, sealing the three tainted exorcists deep in the ground.

_'Korewa.'_ She uttered in her native language. Miranda and Hana were looking at the red haired exorcists who stood a foot away from the ceasing attack. His arms are covered with brownish leather and the innocence they usually see turned into a great golden war hammer. A cheeky smile greeted the two women. _'Korewa... Golden Ozuchi Kozuchi!'_

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." He uttered as he twirls his golden war hammer with his left hand. "I took a while to get back."

"Lavi!" They both said in unison.

"Let's get ready, it's not over yet!"

(Gray Note SCT)

* * *

II. Bonds

"**DIE!**" Her battle cry as she pours her outrage on the enemy who consumed her idiot master. Having to choke her teary eyes, Angie fights the dreadful creation of the Earl which consumed her master. She didn't expect that she would be saved by an uncaring person all of a sudden. She could have been the one who is taken into the darkness. Her current state of mind is totally influenced by what just happen. She needs to kill the monster before it kills her.

Using both of her inherited innocence, Agatha sets a deadly attack on her enemy. She charges as she invokes:

**"Mortal... Eternity!"**

Rapid rapier slashes were received by the enemy which tossed it upward after every critical hit that she landed on it. After the last mighty slash, she aims the akuma with her feathery revolver and fires a single bullet to end her swift technique. The akuma fell lifeless on the ground and unable to move. Panting, she took in a deep breath because of her previous attack. Measuring the lifeless enemy, she felt relief as she concluded that it's finally over.

"I'm... glad... it's... ov-"

A pair of demonic vines screwed her slender shoulders causing her enough pain to buy some loud screams that made the nightmares of the night. As she coughs blood, she sees her enemy standing again. _'Hmph! A sneaky attack... or rather... a clever attack.'_

As she watches her enemy walking towards her, she forced a grin. Her crimson eyes were full of determination. _'I can't break free I'm at this current state. Damn! No way around then. I guess it can't be helped.'_

Gathering all the power she had left, she revealed a sadistic red aura before the akuma which caused it to stop momentarily. It's like a simple desperate act. Without having any doubts, the akuma runs towards her with deadly pointed tentacles that may end her life in any moment. She grinned at her enemy. The akuma never ceased to stop until...

A silver slender blade that shines brightly came out from the massive chest of the akuma. Then, the sword created an opening revealing who the wielder is. Obviously, you know who that is. Angie grinned as she was freed from the bonds of the akuma and the figure of a man that saved her life.

"It's about damn time you show up." She uttered while looking at him. "I already thought that you like the interior of that monster."

"Tch. I just saved your ass twice so be grateful, idiot apprentice."

Looking at his new Mugen, a long and slender silver sword with a dark colored hilt joining the blade, Angie gave a long sigh. "And also, it's about damn time you breach point break, idiot master."

Grinning at each other, the two eyed the enemy they haven't defeated yet. As she stood up, they prepare for the final attack.

* * *

III. Trust

Lleana invokes "**Waves of Time**" on the former body of General Cloud Nine and Lau Shimin which merged into a single akuma. She waited for the unconscious Agatha Randhelle who was thrown away after the akuma's piercing attack. Timothy hasn't moved a muscle after his innocence was broken. Sliding and avoiding the akuma's attack, Lleana was reaching her limit as well. Wiping her bloody mouth, she drives her time wand in the heart of the enemy. Dodging the attempted counterattack, she slides down and regains her balance.

_'If I take too long of killing this thing, I'll be forced to my limit. After that, it's beyond point break.'_ She pondered wiping sweat on her forehead. _'These akumas from akuma seeds are way much stronger than the ones in our time.'_

Dodging another destructive attack, she invoked "**Time Rings!**" The attack she learned from Miranda in the future is a very useful long-ranged attack. 'I really need to quickened things up. Should I alter its dimensions? No. I guess that will force me to the limit. Now that Alex-kun isn't here, there won't be anyone to stop me.'

_'I just hope Agatha-shishou wakes up now. I hope she hasn't lost her will to fight. It's not like her to break a trust.'_

Lleana continues to dodge the attack as she plays her bottled thoughts in her mind. Attacking back, she bounces and slices the akuma from behind. But then, she is countered by a mighty shoulder attack. Charging a handful of dark matter, the akuma fires a deadly shot on the time-traveler. It misses but the attack wipes out a huge portion of the forest and the lake.

_'I really hate this monster.'_ She sighed after dodging it. Seeing that it is open for an attack, Lleana charges and stabs the akuma again. This time, the akuma captured Lleana with both hands. Stalemate!

_'Damn it! I got caught! I can't break free!'_ She panicked. She struggles so bad to break loose but she fails. The akuma charges another mouthful dark matter and points it at the head of the time-traveler. _'It's a pathetic way to die. It's no more use saving it.'_

A yellowish aura veiled Lleana as the akuma continues to charge the dark matter on its mouth. Any moment now, it's ready to release the final blow. Then, afterwards, there will be no escape unless Lleana comes up with something. Grinning, she forced a smile before the deadly eyes of the akuma.

"Go ahead and try to kill me." She provoked.

The akuma granted her wish with a sadistic smile. Then, a thrown white dagger shuts the mouth of the akuma. The dagger hits the mouth of the akuma ceasing its attempt to fire the dark matter. But that white dagger belong to the one Lleana knows. _'I'm glad you came back. Thank you, Agatha-shishou.'_

The akuma drops Lleana as it draws out the dagger from its mouth and tosses it away. A familiar white figure stood beside the time-traveler. Her smile is indeed assuring.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Lleana-chan." Agatha uttered in her new white cloak. "I didn't intend to doze off while you're fighting."

"I'm glad you came back." She replied with a tender smile. "White general or should I say, white assassin."

"Is that what they call me in the future?"

"Yes. That's right."

"It's pretty nice." Agatha chuckled as she calls back one of her daggers to return on her left hand. "They don't call me like that for nothing huh?"

"That's correct." Lleana replied noticing the akuma getting back from the attack.

"Let's hurry up and end this fight. We still need to save Timothy. He's still alive. I can feel him."

"Very well then." She replied.

"Let's go."

Just like a white shadow and a yellow sun, the two exorcist sets up the final stage for the last act.

(Gray Note SCT)

* * *

(End)

G.N: Thanks for reading. To those who have read and reviewed 100 Percent: Hearts, I am really grateful. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I'm trying to make it funnier and romantic. I'll upload it soon. To those who haven't check it out especially to those **AllenXLenalee fanatics**, please read and review it.

(I really don't think this chapter is enough so what do you say?)

Thanks again.

Click the review button pwease :))

I need your opinion on this... :))


	35. Just Like Howling Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

**Souls Crossing Time**

Chapter 35: Just Like Howling Wolves

* * *

"I guess we should take our leave, Kirsten." Cross uttered while finishing his cigarette. Standing up and walking away, he draws out another stick of cigarette. "We just happen to be here. They will be fine now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kirsten sighed as she twirls her wavy blond hair with her hand while returning her innocence on its sheath. "I guess we better get going. We have a long way to go."

"Yeah. Even though I hate that place, I need to go back."

"Erm. I know you prefer to be a scientist before and you did but... Ugh. Never mind!"

" I kinda hate talkative women you know that." Cross smirked.

"I hate shady people just like you."

"Oh. I see. Then... I guess that's why we fell for it."

"Stop being cheesy, you womanizer!" She glared and then giggled. "Don't be caught by me or you'll pay the price!"

"I already have the greatest reward right in front of me."

"Silly!"

A warm tender smile soothes his soul.

(Gray Note SCT)

_'It looks like they're getting better.'_ Alex thought. _'I guess this would be pretty easy for them. I'll have to let them explore the Heart's power for themselves, especially the one the 14th entrusted with his power.'_

The battle continues as the two heart users collide at the former general, Zokalo Winters. Using their new found power, Allen and Lenalee attack simultaneously, preventing the akuma from regenerating back. Slashing and slicing their enemy, they both leaped back and charged at the same time. Stabbing the akuma with the Broken Heart, the blade of exorcism and the potential Time Wand, the akuma was down to its last breath.

"Allen-kun." She whispered as she looked away from their dying enemy. "I know that this is war but I just can't look at our comrade that way."

"Lenalee." He said while he stared at the akuma which slowly returns in the form of the general. "We have to do this to continue. We have a world in our shoulders."

"I know." Lenalee said as she shudders while holding one of her arms. "That's why we need to walk on. Just like what Mana said."

(Gray Note SCT)

The white assassin sends herself up in the air as she holds her morphing innocence which took form of two white daggers. The white cape defends her from attacks just like Allen's Crown Clown. While waltzing in the air, she tosses the two daggers consecutively.

The two daggers bury deep in the body of the akuma which caused it to howl in pain. Taking the opportunity, Lleana enters with her Time Wand and slices the akuma with haste. Retrieving the two daggers by the will of her heart, Agatha commands her innocence, fusing the two daggers together forming a huge blade similar to her previous one.

As she sends herself back to the ground, she uses all her might and divides the akuma into two halves. She killed the monster with her attack. The two halves fall to the ground while slowly taking the forms of Lau Shimin and General Cloud Nine.

"It's done." Lleana Walker stated.

She weeps as she hurries to her master's lifeless body. She said, "How I wish you come back. But if this is what God wants, then I would not argue with Him."

Wearing a sad look on her face, Lleana said, "I'm sorry, Agatha-shishou."

"No." She replied. "We still have one person that we need to save. He may not be an exorcist after his innocence was destroyed but still he is a member of my family."

"I understand." She answered. "Let's go home."

(Gray Note SCT)

"What's this?" Angie said while looking at the akuma. "Isn't that?"

A crimson red fluid entangled the enemy just like vines. The akuma's exterior burns because of the red liquid that twirls around it. Under the light of the white moon, its screams echoed in the darkness.

"Krory's Innocence." Kanda stated. "It looks like he's still alive."

"I'm glad that he is alright."

"Tch. Stop being like that! Now is our chance!" Kanda commanded as he leads the way. While running towards the enemy, he invokes, **"Lotus Shadow Slash!"**

A dark wave divides the path as it reaches the ensnared akuma. Angie follows with the use of her Dual Revolver while invoking, **"Bloody Revolvers!"**

Both of their attacks landed and devastated their enemy from where it stood unable to move. Kanda leaps with his loyal Mugen and stabs the akuma where its head and its body meet. As he inserts the brightly silver sword, the akuma roared once again. Drawing back the sword, he looks at the demon with his cold eyes and slashes it in front.

The enemy fell on its knees and slowly it rested on the ground. Kanda sensed that it is over so he returns his sword to its sheath. Turning back at the enemy he defeated, he slowly notices the return of his father, General Froi Tiedoll. He goes down in one of his knees and weeps for his father's death.

"Master." He whispered. "Thank you very much."

Angie stared at the soft side of her master, Yuu Kanda. Wiping the dirt on her face, she finds Krory. The vampire-looking exorcist was still in his unconscious state. The good thing is he is still alive.

"Let's go back home now, Angie!" He uttered standing firmly.

"Okay. Krory-san needs to be treated."

"I carry them both back to the order."

"Whatever you say, master."

(Gray Note SCT)

"I want to fight with you!" Miranda shouted. "I can't just stand here. I can fight now."

Lavi defended the German as he blocks the dark matter fired by one of the three enemies. He used his golden Ozuchi Kozuchi to create a earth wall to prevent the ferocious attack of the akumas.

_'If I stop their time, I will be of great help for they are fighting two on three. Lleana-chan told me that I can control time and I created a lot of technique using Time Record.'_ Miranda thought. _'I better create one now! Please. Time Record, help me!'_

Gathering her energy in her innocence, Miranda focuses on the three enemies. Placing her Time Record in her heart, she invokes, **"Time Restriction!"**

The three akumas froze all of the sudden when a huge clock appeared above their heads. A bright yellow aura traps them inside. Seeing this opportunity, Hana creates a crescent blade out of her shadow. She runs and charges at the three akumas while saying, **"Decimate!"**

A dark wave divided into three and hits the three akumas who were motionless after receiving her attack. It wasn't enough to finish them off.

"Usagi-shishou! What are you waiting for?"

Lavi winked at Miranda because of her help. "Thank you, Miranda-san!"

Making his innocence spin, he calls three elemental seals: fire, ice and lightning. Leaping from the ground, he smashes the ground creating a huge seal from where the three akumas stand.

**"Tri-combo-ban! Elemental Strife!"**

Upon his invoking, the three elements descended from the heavens. His combo attack defeated the three akumas with ease.

"I'm glad it's finally over!" He said as he approaches the three dead bodies of their comrades. His emerald eyes become teary as he looks at them.

"We better go back now." Hana suggested.

"I'll bring them back!" Miranda shouted while crying over their dead bodies. "I'll figure it out!"

"No. No, Miranda-san." Lavi said stopping Miranda. She is breaking. "You have done enough good for them. We should let them rest now."

"But, I can try to~"

Lavi stopped Miranda by his warm embrace. As he covers him under his arms, he trembles and begins to cry. "Please, Miranda-san. Don't do that. We have done what we can."

Hana felt sad as she watches the dead bodies of the exorcists. _'Just like the wolves, they howl for their loss.'_

(Gray Note SCT)

"Welcome back, my brothers." The Earl grinned. "How's your mission, Desires and Joyd?"

Tyki and Cyril stood before the Earl and their brothers and sisters. All thirteen of them are in the room of the Earl inside the black Ark.

"We have succeeded in finding our instruments, Lord Millennium or should I say Adam." Desires replied holding a clarinet. "Are we ready for our little orchestra?"

"I hope so." Joyd commented. "It's a bit hard looking for my cello even though I feel a certain attachment on this one."

"It's the Noah Memories! How many times do I have to tell you?" Wisely smirked while holding his trumpet.

"Easy now, my brothers!" Adam chuckled. "It seems like our akuma seeds have successfully consumed the exorcists and they are now defeated. That was sure fun. Playing with the heart of those exorcist is indeed marvelous!"

"Everything is going our plan isn't it, Adam?" Fiddler asked while holding a violin.

"Indeed, but the fun only begins now." Adam chuckled.

"Shall we begin now, Adam? I want to see Allen soon! I want him!" Road said as she holds her little flute.

"Why of course, my Dreams."

"You'll see that boy soon so be a little patient, Dreams." Joshua uttered while testing his timpani. "Sounds good!"

"Mercym, keep it down a bit will you?" Wang said while fingering the oboe he is wielding.

"Mercym and Tyrde are so not cool." Jasdero said while holding his cymbals. "They don't know to make music!"

He creates a shaking sound out of the cymbals.

"You quiet down will you?" Debbitto uttered while playing his piccolo. "That is a very annoying sound you create!"

**Stop goofing around Bonds!**

Mightra's words materialized again to make the two stop. Holding his viola, he begins to play a creepy sound.

**This is great, isn't?**

"Shut up! You're bugging the hell out of me!" Cyrus commented while sitting beside Mightra. "I'm stuck with this trombone again."

"Who still don't like that, Wrath?" Adam asked as he chuckled.

"I can't do something about it."

"I'm afraid so."

"When do we attack again, Adam?" Lulubell questioned the first disciple while holding her French horn.

"Very soon, my dear Lustful." He grinned as he comes near the black piano. "We'll take them by surprise! Now, shall we begin?"

"It's so lonely without Seth." Dreams uttered. "Don't you miss him, Adam?"

"I do but, he chose his path to betray me." Adam uttered while removing his hat. "But now I have Lero and you my brothers and sisters."

"Earl-sama!" Lero enters. "I will never betray you, Lero!"

"Thank you!" Adam chuckled. "Don't be lonely, my Dreams. We will be with him soon."

Just like the howling wolves, their family begins the melody to madness.

* * *

(End)

G.N: Creepy chapter, isn't it?

This one is dedicated to a newly found friend here in . Even though I don't see how it is related but I guess this one should be fine. Ne? (winkz) hope you like it.

Please continue to support this fic. Thank you very much!

Hit the review button! I beg you! XD


	36. When Tears Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

**Souls Crossing Time**

Chapter 36: When Tears Fall

* * *

"We have six casualties and two exorcists incapable to battle." Komui sighed upon giving his last respect to the six coffins laying before his weary eyes. The way he laments is evident in his eyes as he gives his respect to them. It's one of the darkest days for the Black Order and an event like this is similar to what has happened in the past. The only difference is that they lost their generals in this fight, a simple master plan of the Earl.

Malcolm C. Leverrier stood beside Komui as he gives his respect to the dead soldiers of this holy war. He said, "This is indeed a great loss on our part. We lost three generals in this battle and three exorcists. I'll send the news to the Pope and Central as well."

"We don't have much time now before the end of war encroaches. It was stopped temporarily by seal the crystals of time. If the four exorcists from the future hadn't come, the world would've been in even greater jeopardy in the hands of the Millennium Earl." Komui squeezed his beret as he spoke the name of their enemy. "He plans to destroy everything just like what he has before."

"Speaking of these four exorcists, I strongly believe that two of them have the Heart from the future." Leverrier replies antagonistically, the words rolling loosely off his tongue. His hawk-like eyes seek out the twins as they stood behind their parents, their bodies blocking them from his icy-cold gaze. "With two Hearts, I believe we'll still have a chance. If you consider it, it has enough power to destroy the Earl and the Noahs."

"I agree but..."

"Then, I shall be going. You said that we don't have much of the time." Leverrier turns his back and headed towards the exit. He didn't want to listen to Komui's so called 'annoying dribble' anymore. He smirked as he said, "By the way, you're still that pathetic young girl, Lenalee Lee."

Matching the speed of the wind, a sudden flashy movement caught Leverrier's eye when his cheek was suddenly assaulted by pain, causing him to moan in pain. He had been punched, causing him lose his balance in front of the crowd. His vision became blurred as he tries to look at the face of the one who humiliated him.

"Allen Walker! How dare you p-"

"Don't you ever insult Lenalee, you disgusting pervert with a toothbrush moustache!" Allen taunted as his golden eyes melt into Leverrier. "Or it will be my pleasure to kill you. You should be the one who died, not Link and the Crows. You're not even human to have the right to live, you coward!"

Standing up, Leverrier walks out of the room with his mouth thin-lipped. Allen returns to his fiancé, ready to support her in their lost. Her world collapses again because of this event. Komui couldn't help but stare at Allen and Lenalee as they supported each other. He can feel their distinct need for each other as his sister holds onto the man she loves. _'I guess I should let them be. She needs his love and comfort more than mine. She's already big enough to decide.' _Thought the Chief sadly.

(Gray Note SCT)

As the four time-travelers rest in their huge room, Lleana said, "We really failed in saving them."

"We can't do much about it now. We tried but we did fail. We already know the output of it but still, we should convince ourselves that there is still hope." Alex commented as he looks out the window. The coolness of the wind blows upon his cheeks as the girl, who possesses the shadow innocence, twirls her brown hair. "We shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Are you saying that what we did was wrong?" Lleana erupted. "How can you say that? We came here to help them!"

"Enough you two." Angie interrupted as she places the coffee mug on the table. Annoyed by her two companions, she said, "We're already here and there's no point in arguing about this. Let's just do what we came here for. We need them to defeat the Earl so after we lament for our loss, we should return to training them."

"I believe she's right. I agree with Angie." Hana commented as she sits beside Alex on the porch. "It's the best thing to do in this situation."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I never intended to upset you like that, Nee-san."

"It's okay. Let's just hope that we succeed against the Millennium Earl."

(Gray Note SCT)

Lavi sat on one of the open windows with his newly evolved innocence. He sighed upon watching the cotton clouds lazily float across the sea-blue sky. Up there, he tries to find a desirable answer to his unrelenting question. _'Why did I become a Bookman if emotions are governing my heart?'_

He can still taste his own coppery blood heavy in his mouth, the aching pain of his muscles weighing down on his body as he tries to ease them away by concentrating. Removing his green bandana, he felt another fresh wave of despairing depression once again. _'In every heart, there is a shadow. Then, I guess this would be it.'_

The cunning rabbit senses the approaching long-haired pissed samurai as he comes near him. Another faceless depression greeted him, the lost of his master weighing heavily upon his proud shoulders. Lavi wasn't in the mood to spur up an argument with him in either of their current states. Grief was still heavy in their hearts.

Ignoring him, Kanda stared out at the clear blue sky and the green scenery just below them. He didn't care if the suspicious usagi was sharing the spot from where he is. Tired of suffocating himself with his own thoughts and conflictions, Lavi begins their talk.

"Kanda-"

"That's not like you, usagi!" Kanda interrupted as he folds his arms on his chest. "Snap right out of it."

"This is the first time you disliked the way I called you Kanda."

"Tch. I don't feel like talking with an emotional usagi!"

So silently, they let the time just slip on by from where they stood, trapped in their own thoughts.

(Gray Note SCT)

The head nurse walks back into the infirmary upon noticing the blond-haired female exorcist still at Timothy Hearst's bedside. Without further due, she comes close to Agatha and explains Timothy's current situation. This may be hard for her but at least she has a clue of his condition.

"Ms. Randhelle" She said, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid he will not respond to your questions. He is in coma."

"Will Timothy ever wake up?" A heartfelt question is thrown to the old woman and she returns it with a soft, hopeful smile. "He will; as long as there are people believing that he will come back just like you I might say."

The head nurse soon became surprised at the sudden feeling of warm arms wrapping around her body. She didn't mind it at all as she places her warm hand that saves lives on the blond hair of Agatha. Smiling, she uttered. "There is always enough hope as long as you believe."

As the young girl holds her tight, tears begin to fall. At a very young age, she has been through many hardships. She shouldn't even be a part of this war in the first place. But her innocence called her out to fight. She didn't have much of a choice but at least she's a soldier for God and a savior of the pitiful akumas.

"Hush now. You shouldn't be crying. You should thank Lleana-chan for saving Krory-sama and Timothy from a critical situation even though she couldn't heal them one hundred percent because of the destruction of their innocence. At least, they are out of danger now."

"I guess so." She uttered, "They have done enough to help us. Thanks for the advice!"

"That's not a problem my dear." The head nurse replied. "I just thought that you might need some light. I'm glad that it helped you out."

Agatha Randhelle, the new point breaker, runs through the hallways without the frown on her face.

(Gray Note SCT)

Her hair had been long before she had faced Eshii, the level three akuma who had ambushed them on their way to Edo. That had been the first time she had ever dared to go beyond her limit, which ultimately cost her Anita's hairpin and her long hair. It was also the birth of the other half of the Great Heart. And now that she has regained her hair again, she laments again with the lost of her family members. That's one attitude that she never ceased to lose.

His face frowns as he watches her gloomy mood from behind. She would have cried again by now and he would have been there to wiped them all away before they had a chance to fall. Her pain kills him. He draws the girl of his dreams and promised love near. He didn't have any second thoughts on hugging her right now at the moment she needs his comfort the most. So he did. She felt his comfort as she places her palms on his enveloping arms. They stayed like that for a while.

She said, "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"I won't leave your side. I promise you that, Lenalee."

"I know, but I'm just scared of losing everyone."

"No one wanted this to happen. It's no one's fault."

Her hands clung on him heavier than before. He didn't mind if he got numb because of it. As long as he can comforts his Lenalee, he wouldn't mind it at all. When tears would begin to fall, he would be there to blow them all away. Gently, he sings her to sleep in his arms. His voice soothes her loneliness and calms her spirit. He is her source of strength.

"Please don't die for me, Allen-kun." Lenalee's eyes are teary now. "Please don't die for us."

"I won't. I promise."

His lips gently touch her hair as he blows her a kiss. They stayed like that as the night creeps out in the light of the day.

(Gray Note SCT)

(The next morning)

"The remains of the exorcists who have died in battle will be given honor by the Pope in Vatican City. He will lead a mass for their souls' salvation before their cremation. That's the wish of the Pope." Malcolm said as he hands the letter to Komui Lee.

"I see. Then, I have no right to refuse his holiness. I'll see to it that their bodies will go safely to Vatican by means of the ark."

"I agree on that matter. You can send some exorcists there as well. There will be some performance from a great violinist before their cremation."

"A performer?"

"Why yes! She is quite well-known indeed, and very popular."

"I see. In that case, what is her name?"

Malcolm C. Leverrier's eyes gleamed with deep admiration when Komui Lee asked for her name. Being the old man he was, Leverrier was quite fond of young ladies in the age of twenty to thirty. He grins while saying, "Her name is Carlotta Mendez."

"Oh! I know her. Then, it would be nice to have her there. I'll see to it that we can all see the event."

"Well if you must, I'll be waiting in the Vatican." Malcolm replied. "And oh, let Lenalee come, I'm quite lonely when I don't see her face."

The door shuts leaving, a fuming Komui inside. He squeezes his beret with anger-filled eyes. Letting out his choked words, he said,

"You perverted bastard!"

(End)

* * *

G.N: I like to thank Howlingwolf94 for b-reading the last 5 chapters of SCT (36-40) (super beta-reader XD)

i hope you still continue to read this and please vote on my profile on what fate will you choose for SCT. Thank you guys for reading and 100 Percent: Hearts will update soon. Hit the review button! XD i beg you!


	37. The Violinist

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

**Souls Crossing Time**

Chapter 37: The Violinist

* * *

The woman ran along the old hallways of mastered architecture forged by a man equivalent to God's own personal taste. The walls were several years old and had laid witness to history's crimes and sins itself. It's her first day in Vatican City along with a man who lost his mask. It is such a romantic way to bring her to a place like this. Unfortunately, he didn't want to blow his five-year-length of cover that he had so gruelingly made.

From the shady ground, he said, "Kirsten, you don't want them to see us right? I hope that you behave a little."

"Use Magdala Curtain if you like..." She replied, "I just love this place. Thank you for bringing me here!"

"I didn't have much of a choice." He said gruffly, though his tone not as heavy as he would've had if he was addressing his stupid apprentice, "I can't leave you too long or you might do something undesirable or even more so: stupid."

She replied briskly, "Like what?"

"Nothing in particular for now." He grinned as he curtly answered the question, effectively swerving out of the danger zone. That is, until he said, "But I do hope you will behave at the program later, my dear."

"Stop calling me my dear!" She demanded. "It gives me the chills!"

(Gray Note SCT)

The six coffins laid open in the middle of the crowds, members of the Black Order scattered around as they too are a part of the crowd. Eyes of mourning feast upon their gruesome remains as the Pope issues his blessing to their poor human souls in the mass he conducted. Indeed, the Pope is one of the highest men in the Black Order along with the mysterious Grand Marshals that are present to the event as well.

Sprinkling the open coffins with holy water, the Pope ends his rites and sits back on his holy throne, waiting for a performance to occur. The crowd waits for her to stand up and begin her melody. At a very young age, she started to play the violin and while she improves, she is well-known around the globe for the music she has so famously created.

Malcolm C. Leverrier stood up proudly as he views the violinist walking up the platform to perform. He has a great admiration for that woman and if you believe me, he is sickly ill-minded. He would insist to have a cup of tea with her sometime. That is, if she ever considered him a man to go out with.

The crowds murmured upon seeing the famous violinist walking towards the six deceased exorcists, their excitement escalating from her sudden appearance. They never would have expected that she would so willingly volunteer herself in this act of charity if what I'm saying is correct. At least, she would give them the world's finest performance that would make even rich men buy tickets to see her show.

Other than her talent, she is very beautiful, having a lady-like look befitting that of royalty despite the fact that she has no ties to someone of that status. Her long silky red hair and her marvelous emerald eyes make her stand out among the crowd. With these features, it made her very desirable for men and she is the potential or probably the next Helen of Troy.

Among the people of the Order, there stood Allen Walker and his fiancé, Lenalee Lee. The new point breaker and Bookman, Lavi and a general-level samurai, Kanda were in the Vatican as well. Agatha and the other time-travelers stood beside Miranda Lotto. Unfortunately, Arystar Krory the Third and Timothy Hearst were unable to attend due to their present conditions.

Lenalee said, "Allen-kun, that woman is the one I am talking about."

"Is she the one that you watched back in France?"

She smiled sweetly at his unexpected remembrance. "Yeah. She's the one."

"I'm happy that she's willing to play for our friends. I am grateful for her deeds."

The four time-travelers stood on the lookout for any signs of any possible akuma attack, blending themselves easily into the crowd along with Agatha and Miranda. They harbored this distinct feeling that something was about to happen.

"I say that woman is suspicious." Alex commented.

Agatha asked, "How can you say that to a generous person like her?"

"That's the point." He replied after she answered her question. "That makes her suspicious."

"I-I don't think you should just assume like that..." Miranda added, "She isn't doing anything bad."

"We'll just see about that." Alex uttered as he went back to glaring at the violinist. "Let's just station a look out seeing as how the Pope is here."

"I agree with, Nii-san." Lleana said, while brushing her long hair and arranging her scarf. "It's better to be prepared. Since my father's left eye hasn't activated, let's watch out."

Angie stared out in one of the buildings' roof. She felt that her two innocence beginning to react strangely once again, just as they had the moment they had been in the wide area of the Vatican City. She found the reaction very strange due to the fact that it is only the first time her innocence has reacted this way. This only made her lose half of her steadfast focus, which was easily noticed by Hana, the female Bookman of the future.

Lou Fa, Johnny, Reever and Komui stood in the audience as well, waiting for the famous violinist to begin her grand performance. The Great Bak of China was unable to attend because of his sudden fever. But like they say, the show must go on.

"Johnny-san, do you know that woman?" Lou Fa asked as she looks at the beautiful lady in the elegant white formal dress.

"She's Carlotta Mendez!" Johnny replied enthusiastically. "We are so privilege to have her here."

"I see... But I can't help finding it really strange that she would voluntarily do this. It seems as though there is something that she's hiding from us..." rambled the young scientist, her face flushing in embarrassment upon noticing all the strange stares she was gaining from her fellow scientists "I don't know what I'm saying. Please forget it!"

And as she stood near the six coffins in the middle of the crowd, she slowly began to play her violin.

(END)

* * *

G.N: I'm so sorry if it's so short and rushed. Again thanks to **Howlingwolf94** for B-reading this... I'll be working with her to make my works more interesting i might say... Thanks and please hit the review button! XD I beg you!


	38. The Noah of Deceptions

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

**Souls Crossing Time**

Chapter 38: The Noah of Deceptions

* * *

Kirsten and Cross Marian sat on the top of the roof as they viewed the funeral rites of the six deceased exorcists. In the middle of the crowd, the violinist played her morbid tunes as a sign of farewell to the lost soldiers of God. They find the music strangely beautiful somehow despite the fact that the song the young woman was playing was one filled with unbridled sorrow and melancholy. Indeed, she has the privilege to be well known because of her talent. But as the song continues, Cross Marian found it quite odd. At first he was harboring doubts but as the player goes on, he is not mistaken.

"Very nice trick you've got up your sleeve fatso!" He uttered as he continued tasting his cigarette, a grin on his face as he gazed down at the woman below. "Very well planned."

Not understanding his cryptic speech, Kirsten asked, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. I am certain that woman is a Noah." Cross commented. "I can hear the filth of her song."

"I see. Do you want me to stop her?"

"I guess it's already too late for that now that she's nearing the end of her song."

"Who told you I can't do it?"

And just like that, Kirsten dashed from the top of the building and went charging at the violinist. Cross smirked at her sudden reaction and decided to sit this one out. At least, he won't be seen by his idiot apprentice, Allen Walker, who has no clue on what is about to happen.

(Gray Note SCT)

The music plays on as it captivates the crowd's ears and letting their emotions flow out with every note issued, the notes capturing their inner souls. A wonderful art it is. She plays her violin like she is fueling it with all her soul, as if she is in ecstasy. The soul of music gently caresses her as she plays on. You can feel her lust for music in her song as she shifts from note to note.

"She's indeed a great musician, Lenalee." Allen commented, rather enjoying the music that greets his hearing. "You can play like her if you practice a lot."

"I'm not sure about that, Allen-kun." She replied with a blush. "Unless, if I get her as my personal mentor."

"Maybe she would consider that." He gave a small smile. "She looks kind and generous."

"I hope so."

Lavi and Kanda stood and listened quietly to her melody. The usual Lavi gave her a characteristic strike while Kanda, well... just like a slab of stone, stood there while he stared at her with furious eyes. Patiently, they wait for the finish of the song.

The four time-travelers were amazed with the kind of melody that the violinist played. They really like the way she plays her music as well as the way she looks while playing, simply astonishing and captivating. They felt nothing strange while she plays and nothing's wrong for the moment.

Until...

A woman from the sky fell and crashed on the violinist. This captured the attention of the crowd as the woman with a blond hair drives her slender sword on the shoulder of the red haired lady. She barged in like some kind of assassin from the sky and her black shirt and mini-skirt adds color to their impression. Most likely, she works as swift as an assassin.

The violinist cough blood as her slender hands dropped the instrument she was playing. She was kind of surprise by the sudden assault she received from the mysterious lady. While she is wounded, she falls to the ground as the assassin removes her rapier from her victim's shoulder.

She shakes her rapier to remove the blood that moistens its blade. As she turns back, she talks to the woman. The crowd fell silent instantly upon this sudden interaction.

"Stop pretending, you dirty Noah!" The assassin uttered.

"Noah?" The crowd murmured upon hearing the assassin's statement.

"You can't deceive me with your looks."

She replied, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You can't fool me! Stop this non-sense! What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to play for the deceased exorcists and..." Her face revealed the sadistic smile we all know. Her voice deepens to match the vocal patterns of a man as she/he says, **"I dropped by to kill your Pope!"**

With the Noah's word said and spoiled, he dashes towards the Pope's throne with his clawed right hand to inject his malicious intention. It was only about an inch before the Noah reaches the Pope's neck until a hand grabbed his arm. It was the black assassin with the blond silky hair.

The assassin said, "I cannot allow you to do that."

"I see." The Noah replied as he watches the fear in the Pope's eyes. "Then, I guess I should play with you first. Killing the Pope is just a side dish of my job here."

She replied, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"You'll see..."

(Gray Note SCT)

Angie couldn't believe her eyes in what just happened. A very familiar figure stopped the violinist's music. She was someone very dear to her heart. The black assassin is who she calls, "Mom?" She didn't expect to see her here in this time but it seems like it is a gift from God. That answered her question as to why her innocence, Colichemarde and Judgment were reacting so strangely. _'Wait, even Judgment is reacting? That means...'_

A beam of violet light, coming from the center blinded their eyes. As they open their lidded eyes, a phenomenon was occurring with the six coffins reacting. A huge orb floats up out of the center as the light grows weaker and begins to dim. A new form of terror is about to be unleashed. Leaping away from the black assassin's leash, the Noah stood proudly at the top of the demonic orb. With his sadistic face, he roared with laughter.

"Behold my Black Order friends!" He started. "It is I, Fiddler - the Noah of Deceptions, who proudly presents to you the latest work of Lord Millennium!"

Fiddler bowed at the top of the huge orb as it begins to morph into an enormous horse-like structure. Allen's left eye activated upon seeing the view of the orb. He didn't want to see the horror of the poor souls that were tied to it. It would only make him feel sick and he may lose his will.

"I give you..." Fiddler paused with the excitement in his eyes. "The Trojan Horse!"

(END)

* * *

G.N: Please review! Thanks a lot K-san for the b-reading stuff. I nedd your votes people! XD hit the review button! I beg you!


	39. The Trojan Horse

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

**Souls Crossing Time**

Chapter 39: The Trojan Horse

* * *

"Evacuate this place immediately! Secure the Pope at all cost, as well as the Grand Marshals!" Leverrier commanded, spitting out orders as the darkness continues to lurk within Vatican City. He didn't want any casualties because of him. He never expected this kind of attack to parallel the infamous and well known myth of the Trojan horse. "Evacuate at once! Exorcists will prote-"

A sudden explosion occurred not so far from where he stood, cutting off what he was trying to say. He heard the gut-retching screams of pain from those who had gotten injured because of the untimely explosion. Another explosion followed and typically, it's not a safe place to stay. He could feel death approaching him with every second that was unfortunate enough to slip past his grip. Shaking, he made his run just like he usually did. Maybe that's his talent. He's the best runner in the league of people who don't want to die.

As he runs away, he notices that Komui Lee is conducting an evacuation order as well. He would allow him to do that for now, all that matter to him at the moment was saving his own life. He was truly a coward (but he doesn't believe that to be so) and, unfortunately, a survivor. Just like a cockroach. "Only the clever people have the right to survive."

Leverrier made his way far from the monster's path of destruction. He's done it again, he's managed to survive yet another day. At least, for now, he's still alive. Just like an annoying cockroach. Catching his breath while he leans against an old orange tree, he sat down and viewed his surroundings. He made his getaway once again just like what he did five years ago.

Just like an annoying, un-killable cockroach.

When his heart beats normally, he stands back up proudly and begins walking away. Everything is alright now.

"Going somewhere?" A male voice asked him from behind. Leverrier recognized the voice that had effectively startled him. Or maybe it was because he didn't expect to hear his distinct voice again. "You're still that lousy coward, Malcolm."

"I didn't expect to see you here, Cyrus." Malcolm grinned at the man with the white formal suit and black pants who leaned on the tree. The man named Cyrus smoked the last of his cigarette. "What do you want from me? I hope you had enough back then."

"I certainly did, calling me a trash was indeed an insult to my humanity." He chuckles. "Humanity huh?"

"I don't have time for a filthy low-life such as yourself! You're just a mere pawn and now you're useless!"

"You're provoking me again, am I right? I was just too scared to lay a finger on you back then."

"I'm glad you still remember that. Despite being an idiot, you still have some space in that useless head of yours for memories!"

"But that was before!"

The man named Cyrus dashed and grabbed Leverrier. He revealed to the Hitler-ish man his golden eyes and marks of stigmata. Leverrier trembles in fear, as he watches the deadly eyes in front of him. This time he cannot escape.

This cockroach was about to get squashed.

"You're a Noah?"

"Aren't you scared now? It's payback time!"

"Ple-please! Don't hurt me! Spare my life!"

"Hahaha! You are the lowest!" Cyrus laughed with his eyes filled with excitement. "I'm afraid I don't have a heart for that."

Cyrus grabs the face of Malcolm C. Leverrier. He felt the old man's fear while he crushes his skull slowly. Filling him with content, he fired a handful of dark matter into his face, erasing the Hitler-ish man's head from existence. He slowly calms himself down as he thrashes Malcolm's body away. 'I can't let the Noah in me dominate.'

Then, the Noah of Wrath pulled out another stick of cigarette and lit it to his content. He sat down and leaned on the tree as he waited for the black ark to appear. When it did, a fat man with a decorated top hat greeted him.

"Good morning, brother! How did it go?"

"I just finished him now. I won't be seeing his ugly face anymore."

"I see." The Earl chuckled again. "Now, shall we go and fetch your brother over there? He's having fun with the Trojan horse akuma I made."

(Gray Note SCT)

"Where the hell is Angie?" Alex shouted. "We need her to take this one out!"

"I'm afraid she's fighting over there." Hana replied while looking eastward. "She's gone up with that woman against the Noah of Deceptions!"

"I see. Then, we have no other choice but to kill it instantly." Alex commented. "Let's go, Hana, Nee-san!"

The three time-travelers dashed to help the exorcist of this time to stop the huge akuma at the center. Allen and Lenalee invoked their Crown Clown and Crystal Boots to commence their attack on the akuma. Lavi, Kanda and Agatha, the new point breakers, invoked their evolved innocence as well while Miranda used her Time Record to temporarily heal the wounded and Time Restriction to cease the movement of the akuma.

As they land effective attacks, it appears as though they aren't damaging it at all. It's as hard as a diamond. A few seconds later, it begins its assault again, injuring the exorcists that were unfortunate enough to get in its way. The Vatican City turns out to be a new battlefield.

"Looks like we can't beat it if we go softly on it." Alex commented. "I guess we should do it, Hana."

"But what about me, Nii-san?"

"You need to conserve your time. You don't have much left if you use it here. You just stay here for a while. Having you go beyond with us would mean over-killing this monster."

"I understand."

"Allen! Okasan! Lavi! Kanda! Agatha-shishou!" Alex called out. "Please step aside for a while!"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"We're going to take care of it! So please..." A brilliant bluish aura surrounded the body of Alex Walker as he wields his cross blade while a dark aura veiled Hana from where she stood behind him. "Step back!"

(Gray Note SCT)

"It's so nice to play with ladies like you!" Fiddler taunted as he blocks the assault of the black assassin and the crimson-eyed exorcist from the future. "But come to think of it, you two kind of look alike."

"Shut up you filthy Noah bastard!" Angie shouted as she fires a series of bullets at the Noah of Deception.

"What an arrogant bitch you are! Are you jealous of me being beautiful?"

"Like she said, just shut up!" Kirsten commented.

The Noah of Deceptions stood before the two exorcists with a proud, annoying manner about him. He eyed them with his golden eyes as he rips away the white dress he had used for the earlier event. "Now, the fun will begin."

A man from behind startled the Noah with stinging words of invocation. Kirsten smirked while Angie couldn't believe her eyes as her crimson gaze fell upon the unmasked red haired general.

"Carta Garde!"

(End)

* * *

G.N: Hope you like this chapter. On to the last one (tentative) Check out my other works and please vote after reading! Hit the review button! I beg you XD


	40. Let It All Out

Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man

Please Check Out Souls Crossing Time: From The Future They Belong, 100 Percent: Hearts and my one shots present on my profile.

Thank You!

**Souls Crossing Time**

Chapter 40: Let It All Out

* * *

As the dark matter-like innocence veiled the female Bookman of the future, Alex begins his frenzied attacks to lure the huge akuma's attention. He awaits the attack of Hana, which could possibly end the demon in front of them. While fighting, he charges his sword with his bluish aura, making it look even more holier than ever. The exorcists of the present stood in amazement as they watched Alex fight the Akuma one on one.

At last, she was done.

She invoked, **"Innocence Overdrive!"**

A huge wave of dark material aura surfaced the ground, creating a chilly aura that spread all throughout the city. A sudden change in her skin tone was evident, as if she was becoming one with her innocence. Her eyes darkened as the book she held merges with her body. A gust of wind takes toll in her transformation. Noticing that she had finally awakened, Alex focuses his aura on his cross blade.

He shouted, "Let it all out! Hana!"

A wave of shadow material engulfs the akuma, hampering it's movements as it slowly begins to infiltrate. The akuma howled in pain, it's high pitch suggesting the fact that it was about to die. As the shadow twirled around the monster, Hana falls to the ground landing on her knee. She wasn't used to using the overdrive skill yet, unlike Angie and Alex. But at least, she did a great help for Alex. As she stares at the boy she held dear, a huge cross blade is about to pound the akuma and will send it to nothingness. Feeling the urge to move, she leaped back and warned the exorcists on the thundering attack that is about to occur.

Alex wields and focuses his huge bluish cross blade as he prepares to end the akuma. The akuma went eye on eye on him as it remained immobilize because of the shadows that continue to pull it down. As he waits, his eyes begin to blur. 'Damn it! Not again!' Trying to regain his focus, he pushed himself to his limits. Then, what was once silver turns to gold.

He nails the akuma with his huge cross blade, sending it into the depths of nothingness. The akuma vanished from their sight as his sword returns back to its normal size. He fell to the rubble when he finally did it. Worried, people came to his aid.

"Nii-san, are you okay?"

"Are you alright, Alex-chan?"

Alex opened his half-lidded eyes to see the two women of his life: Lenalee, his mother and Lleana, his sister. His father is also there as he supports the girl Bookman with his shoulders.

"I'm glad you're alright, Hana." He said while smiling. The female Bookman rushes to his side, giving him a warm and gracious hug. Agatha was there to see it. Then, yellowish notes began to appear again and they slowly began healing the two's wounds. Lleana used her powers once again to save them.

"I think that's cheesy!" Lavi commented on the two. "I usually teased Lenalee and Allen but I guess I should tease the younger ones."

"Shut up usagi-shishou!"

Getting up from the rubble, Alex searched for the missing person in the group.

He asked, "Say, where's Angie?"

"Tch. I don't give a damn on where the hell she is!" Kanda's eyebrows twitched upon saying that.

"I guess she's still fighting the Noah named Fiddler." Allen replied. "He'll pay for this!"

(Gray Note SCT)

"You will all regret this, exorcists!" Fiddler shouted after receiving heavy damages from his three opponents. With furious eyes, he gathered all his anger and began transforming in to a hideous faceless monster copying Medusa's head and having multiple arms and legs. The chills ran up the two women's spines while the red haired general just ignored what he's seeing_. 'Another Noah going nuts'_ He thought then as a huge cross blade capture his attention from the opposite direction. _'It looks like they're done. I better hurry up before they catch a glimpse of me.'_

"I know what you're thinking, so just step aside and let me do this!" Kirsten uttered as she begins to assault the Noah. Dodging every elemental attack, she lands clean hits with her rapier. The Noah's attacks were somehow similar to the other Noah's attacks in the opinion of Cross Marian.

"It's on the loose! Move away!" Angie warned while holding her two innocence. "Innocence Hatsudou!"

**"Mortal Eternity!"**

Swift slashes of rapier send the Noah upward and exposed in mid-air. When she fired the bullet, a black broad sword blocked and terminated it in the process. Cross Marian knew he is coming.

"Making a flashy entrance again and as usual, fatso!"

"Good morning!" The Earl gave a furious look in his eyes. "Why, if it isn't Cross Marian and Kirsten Evans."

"I'm impressed that you still know my name." Kirsten uttered while wielding her innocence.

The Millennium Earl turns his gaze off the crimson-eyed girl while placing the unconscious Fiddler on his shoulders. "Good job on stopping my brother young miss but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to take his life."

"Earl!"

"I have to go now. I'd love to stay and chat but I have a lot of work to do." He said as he stepped back inside the black ark. "It's only a few weeks left before madness begins. He-he-he-he-he"

And just like that, the Earl vanished. Angie was left with Kirsten and Cross as they prepare to leave as well.

"Thanks for helping us!" Kirsten thanked the girl. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Angie... Angie Ev... Just Angie."

"What a nice name. Well, I'll see you around, Angie!"

"Let's go Kirsten! We have to go now before that nosy apprentice of mine sees us. You can keep a little secret can you?" Cross winked at Angie making her turn away and giving a small nod. After that, just like a phantom, her parents vanished like they never existed in the place.

Angie could hear the strong sounds of footsteps as they approach her. She knew that they would come for her as well. And to start with, they would all fire questions at her.

"Are you alright, Angie?"

"Where did the black dressed woman and Fiddler go?"

"She just left a while ago when the Earl came and took Fiddler away." Angie replied. "Don't worry! I'm fine."

At least, she knows how to keep secrets.

(Gray Note SCT)

The Earl gathered his brothers and sisters in the round table with the injured Fiddler. He chuckled upon realizing an important event that his Trojan horse had seen.

"I'm afraid that we still have another 14th in this time other than Allen Walker." He commented. "He would be of great use in our plans."

He tossed the card of the suspected Noah host. Black hair, silver eyes and cross blade were his features to reveal his identity. His name is no longer a secret with them. He is the future son of Allen Walker. His name is...

"Alex Walker."

(END)

* * *

G.N: I know it's a cliffhanger but I guess I'll think if i'll continue this or insert a sequel. That depends on your votes. (that's the fun of it) Well, the story has a lot of mysteries I may say but I guess, this is the last chapter of SCT (tentative). Check out my other works and to those who stayed with this fiction story, I give my sincerest words of appreciation! Thank you very much! See you around with my other works. Thanks K-san for B-reading and staying with my first fic up to the end! Hope to work with you a lot more. (got lots of plans lol!) XD I hearts you people! Well, got some school now so, thanks again and please hit the review button! I beg you! XD


End file.
